Because of a mission gone wrong
by SoSonia85
Summary: Cammie isn't a Gallagher girl but she is training to be a spy behind her mother's back. Bex, Liz and Mace don't go to Gallagher but know things civilians shouldn't know. So what happens when Cammie and the girls go to the mall one afternoon? On the same afternoon that a Blackthorne CovOps mission goes wrong in that very same mall. Nothing will be ever be the same. COC later on.
1. Chapter 1: It all goes wrong

**A/N: Here's the first chapter for my new story… Tell me if I should write it or not, ahe? Anyhoo if I do write it I think the COC will be in this story.**

**Cammies POV:**

I have always praised myself for being the Chameleon, CIA legacy (though no one knows that I know that.). I have always been proud of my talent to go un-noticed by all those around me; after all for a spy there is no greater asset than to be a pavement artist. Unfortunately that afternoon as I sat on the edge of the fountain in the mall waiting for the girls to come out of a store, I couldn't help but feel a slight bit too invisible. Especially with the scene unfolding before me, I felt far too non-existent. I sighed and I slammed the book that I was supposedly 'reading' shut. I stood up and pushed through the crowd elbowing people of every age out of the way. I excused myself to the few who let out indignant remarks and shouts of surprise. I finally got through the thick throng of humans and all heads turned in my direction expectantly, thinking that after my fight to get through I would have a solution to 'save the day'. Instead I glanced at the people in the middle of the circle while I was pulling out my wallet. I then turned to the stand beside me and gave my order while handing my five dollar bill to the young stand boy. The boy was dazedly handing me back my change while staring at the people before us.

"Keep the change," I said as I glanced over my shoulder at the guys in the middle. "You're going to need it." I then realized he had been handing me a ten dollar bill. _Darn I could have earned five dollars, oh well next time perhaps._

I was preparing to leave with my 'moose tracks' ice cream when I saw all the incredulous looks I was receiving from the spectators. I licked my ice-cream and shrugged.

"Can't a girl get an ice-cream?" I protested, of course it was just my luck that the ice-cream stand happened to be the center of attention or more like next to the center of attention.

I huffed and stamped away as people made way for me to pass. I guess by now you're wondering what in the world all this was about. Well to be brief my name is Cameron Ann Morgan or Cammie or Cam or even Camster for some, code name: The Chameleon, daughter of Rachel Morgan, headmistress of Gallagher Academy and of Mathew Morgan, MIA. As for what is happening right now well that my friends is for another day.

Even though my mother is headmistress of the best girl school in the United States if not the world I have never attended that boarding school. I know that it is actually a spy school which is why I want to go but my mom doesn't know I know. That's why every time I plead to go there she says, "Do you really want to go to a school filled with rich snobby girls just to be closer to me and to spend more time with me, Kiddo?" At that I shrug and shake my head. We have this discussion everytime she comes back for the holidays or some weekends. I happen to also be aware of the fact that Blackthorne is Gallagher's brother school and that it is just like Gallagher except for boys and has a much less desirable cover. I found out where Gallagher Academy is but I can't get a single lead on Blackthorne even when I hacked into my mom's files. As far as the world is concerned Blackthorne doesn't exist. I do know that it isn't that far away from where I live which is a small town in Main.

All my mom and aunt accept to teach me is how to fight (In case I'm attacked by drunken men in the street.) so I have to learn everything else on my own. I'm doing a pretty good job at that by the way: I have learnt 14 different languages, 123 ways to kill a man with random objects (i.e.: a toothpick), I learnt the world map by heart and country cultures to be able to blend, I know the history of almost every country, I practice brush passes and tailing on strangers in the street. That's about it I think.

I finally found my friends ogling at a store window and stood by them licking my ice-cream. As I was pondering on how in the world they managed to drag me to the mall I noticed a group of boys start walking in my direction. When they took a couple more steps forward I turned left so that all they could see was my profile, I then threw a quick glance at Bex, Liz and Macey who were so absorbed in debating who should get the purse in the window display that they didn't notice the handsome group of five guys heading our way. I smiled and shook my head slightly. The boys arrived by me and they grinned.

"Hey I'm Alex." The first boy said. He had blond hair and sea blue eyes.

"I'm Grant." The Greek god resembling guy beside him said.

"And I'm Nick and that's Jonas." The light brown haired boy with hazelnut eyes said pointing to the cute but slightly nerdy looking boy with glasses.

I gave small waves to each of them (You know when you lift your hand a bit and wiggle two fingers? No? Oh well.) I then peered around them and saw the best looking boy of all: He had dark hair, almost black and emerald green eyes. I noticed how all the guys looked very muscular especially him and Grant. Emerald eyes glared at me then turned away slightly. I shrugged deciding that he didn't seem to be the type of guy I would like.

"Oh well that's Zach." Alex informed me but I showed him with a simple look that I couldn't care less.

"Cammie, nice to meet you."

I licked my ice-cream and saw all four boys glance down at my mouth. Imagining the hormonal thoughts that were probably passing through there male teenager minds just by the expression on their faces I snapped my mouth shut, blushing slightly.

"Anyway I thought that your buying ice-cream scene was rather funny." Nick stated.

My eyes widened in realization. "Oh my Gosh! You were the guys in the circle! What in the world were you guys thinking?" I exclaimed.

"Well see we were just doing our job when that-" Grant started before being interrupted by none other than the idiot Zach.

"It doesn't matter; it's none of your business is it? We can do whatever we want as far as I'm concerned." He stated roughly.

I glared at him in return. _I knew I wasn't going to like him. Why does he have to be so good looking?_ As if he could read my mind he smirked and looked away once more.

"Still that was pretty stupid of you guys." I continued and they just shrugged.

I was suddenly tugged by my arms by Bex and she threw my delicious ice-cream in the bin as she dragged me into the store.

**Zachs POV:**

I knew we should have been more careful. Grant almost gave us away to that girl. I don't even want to start thinking about what we would have had to do if that civilian had found out what we were. Luckily her friend saved us by pulling the girl into the store. I walked away without waiting to see if the boys were following me because I knew that since they were no longer distracted by the girl they would follow me. We walked out of the mall and I saw it was starting to get dark. I looked up at the sky and saw the moon peeking out from behind a heavy grey cloud.

"Hey man, why were you being so mean to Cammie?" Grant asked.

So that was her name I hadn't been listening to her speak. If there's something I learnt at Blackthorne and after being abandoned by my mom was that being close to civilians or any girl would only put them in danger. I would only ever end up hurt or the girl would so I kept my distances.

"Because it's not a good idea to socialize with civilians during CovOp mission." I stated in a hard voice.

Grant stopped walking next to me and froze. I turned to look at him with a questioning gaze.

"Wow… You're so not over-" He started.

"What? Yes I am. If you're talking about what my mother did last time then you're wrong I am very much over it." I said forcefully.

Grant shook his head knowing that I was lying. He then took the lead and as he passed a small alley behind the mall a hand reached out and caught him by the neck pulling him sideways. I raced forward and saw men in black running around the alley. I recognized some men from older CovOps and immediately took on two men at once. I lifted my shirt and pulled out my practice gun with a silencer on it. I cocked the gun and shot two men down, who were wearing the perfect of amount of protection but fell to the floor pretending to be dead. I shot another man in the chest when I heard a blood curling scream and turned to see a girl with her bags dropped on the floor, her hands covering her mouth. I groaned, this just had to happen.

**Bexs POV:**

"Macey where the bloody hell is she?" I hissed.

"How should I know? She said she was meeting us here in five minutes but it's been 8 minutes and 32 seconds so far." Macey said searching the crowd with a worried expression.

"Liz did you notice any suspicious people in the mall?" I questioned.

She shook her head. "No but I noticed some CIA agents and a quite a lot of guys with coms." She said, sounding nervous.

"You don't think…?" Macey trailed off.

It was my turn to shake my head. "No never at least not here. We've got to call Mrs. Morgan."

Liz pulled out her phone and was in the middle of pressing dial when we heard an ear piercing scream. I glanced at the girls and we ran in the direction of the alley way behind the mall.

**Cammies POV:**

I was walking to the alley that led to the area where I had parked my car. It was getting dark so I wanted to hurry. I was turning a corner when I heard an odd muffled sound. I stopped in my tracks as I saw the boys from earlier shooting men dressed in black. Now I may be training myself to be a spy, I may go to the shooting range of this town with Bex from time to time but I was in no way ready to face the scene before me. So instead of fighting I did what any girl would do: I screamed. Of course most girls would have ran after that but I was too much under the shock.

"What the hell is she doing here?" One guy asked.

"Well this isn't a slight bit awkward is it?" Another said.

I noticed how all the men and boys had stopped their fight and turned to face me. Some were glaring, some were worried and others were confused.

"What do we do? She saw us?" Jonas asked Zach.

"We take her in." He stated coldly.

My head flew from side to side looking for a friendly face. I then turned on my heels and ran for my life. Arms wrapped around my waist and I fell to the floor with a scream, then someone gagged my mouth.

"Why the heck does no one have napotine patches?!" Someone shouted.

"Doesn't matter when we get back Joe 'll erase her memory."

I was then tripping and falling over my feet as they pushed me forward. I glanced to the side and saw Macey, Bex and Liz racing towards me, their hair flowing in the wind. I was carefully placed in the van.

"Dude there is no way we are going to get an A now. Thanks to that girl."

"Her name's Cammie, idiot." I spat as I looked down at the terrified girl by my feet.

I felt horrible for being the one inflicting that fear but in a couple of hours it would only be a dream she couldn't remember. This was why he would never care for a girl because they would always end up scared of him or hate him. I sighed as her eyes darted to mine and she stared in mine deeply. Our gaze stayed glued together and I felt my stomach twist. I quickly glanced away after a minute or so. I didn't like the way she made me feel, the way she made me forget the time or her how gaze was filled with hatred, surprise and… pity? Why would she pity me she was the one being kidnapped after all? Well not really but she didn't know that.

* * *

The teachers had brought Cammie back home and placed her on her bed so no one would know a thing. I knocked on Joe's door.

"Come in." He called.

I hesitated and walked in slowly. If you ever went to Joe's office it was a pretty bad sign. Even if I came here more often than others since Joe was my legal guardian it didn't make me coming in here good. He smiled and I stepped back, I had been expecting to be reprimanded for letting a civilian interfere with a mission.

"Zach I see you have received my note." I nodded. "Good, now I need you to choose four of your most trusted friends to accompany you on a mission."

"Grant, Jonas, Alex and Nick." I said without missing a beat.

"I had a feeling you would pick them. You and your roommates will be going on a mission for the rest of the school year to Carlton High School."

I was taken aback by that: out of everything I was expecting going on a year long mission to the nearest town's high school was not one of them. I cleared my throat.

"And why exactly do you want me and the guys to go there?" I asked smirking.

"Zach I need you to keep an eye on Cammie and make sure she doesn't remember a thing from last night. Can you do that?" He asked urgently.

"Yeah sounds simple enough." I shrugged.

"Oh Zach, Cammie is a lot of things but simple is not one of them." He said shaking his head with a small smile playing on his lips.

"What do you mean?" I inquired, squinting my eyes slightly.

"This may be one of your most active High school years yet and we both know you've had your fair share of excitement in your 17 years of life." He stated.

I nodded. "What's so important about that civilian girl Joey?"

"She's not a simple civilian Zach: she's Cammie Morgan, daughter of Rachel and Mathew Morgan."

My eyes widened and I stood up suddenly turning to leave. "I can't do this; assign this mission to someone else. There are lots of guys that would gladly take my place."

I reached the door. "No one can do a better job at protecting her than you Zach. She's untrained she doesn't know anything about her heritage or her parents profession."

"Joe I can't do this she'd probably be in more danger if I took care of her protection." I said forcefully.

"You know that's not true, you know better than anyone the way _she _thinks. After all don't you both think the same way?" He asked, insisting on the she: I knew who he was talking about, if only I didn't.

"That was a long time ago Joe." I stated quietly.

"Not that long ago actually. Now go get the boys you're going tonight wether you like it or not."

**Cammies POV: **

I woke up with the worst head ache ever. I took a pill and then put on my short dark green lace dress and flat brown boots I took my bag and burnt my toast. I ate them anyway on my way out. I locked the door biting into my nutella covered toast. I stopped mid stride down the front porch steps and saw people moving into the house next door. I saw a man and woman looking at me then they went inside the house. I shrugged and took note to stop by their house on the way home. I would buy some cookies or a cake since there was no way I was going to bake my own. I hurried down the street stuffing the last of my gross tasting burnt toast in my mouth. I then pulled out my pocket mirror and wiped my mouth clean. I popped a mint gum in my mouth since I hadn't had time to brush my teeth and raced through the halls of my school. Bursting through the class doors, flushing and panting.

* * *

I closed my locker door and jumped slightly at the sight of the boy next to me.

"Hey I'm Grant and that's Nick, Alex, Jonas and Zach." He said nodding in the direction of each boy.

I could see some girls throwing me envious glances.

I smiled at them. "I'm Cammie nice to meet you. So I'm taking it you're the new guys every single girl is talking about?"

"Yep." He said popping the p. "So we were wondering if you would like to show us around."

"Speak for yourself." I heard Zach mutter.

I glared at him. "I heard that, you might want to learn how to be discreet." I said bitterly.

The boys looked at me surprised as if I shouldn't have understood him. Only then did I realize that Zach had spoken in Chinese. I swore under my breath in Farsi. I closed my eyes hoping they hadn't heard my second slip up, I had to get away from them they were confusing me. I opened my eyes to meet Zach's emerald orbs gazing at me intently. My heart stopped for a second and suddenly the world was spinning as I saw a scene unfold in my mind.

_I was stuffed in the back of a van, something that I couldn't identify in my mouth. I glanced around and caught the boy's gaze. We stared at each other and I saw pain and regret fill those beautifully enchanting green eyes._

I shook my head to rid myself of that thought I had after all only just met the dude. There was no possible way that this "memory" was true. I took a step back and as I looked up at him I had another flash in my mind of staring into those green orbs.

"I- I- I have t-to go…" I said resting my hand against the lockers. I then turned suddenly and ran into an open locker door that slammed shut on the impact. I excused myself to the girl - or was it a guy? - and ran as if my life depended on it. I tripped on some invisible obstacle and dropped my book. Some boy was about to step on it.

"Watch where you're going!" I hollered at him and he stumbled, shocked at my outburst. It's a fact that I am not usually the type to shout or be rude but I wasn't myself right now.

I grabbed my book and ran all the way home I locked the house door behind me and slammed my bedroom door shut dropping to my bed. I caught my breath and then groaned. I picked up my pillow and covered my face with it trying to forget my actions of not even ten minutes ago. _Way to act cool and classy in front of the new guys Cammie. Yeah, way to go! You definitely impressed them. Was there even a way to humiliate myself further with those boys?_

(Apparently yes, too bad I didn't know that before hand, I could have been mentally prepared.)

I sighed and stood up. Tomorrow was Saturday and tomorrow night was the town festival, I was holding the pie throwing stand from 4 to 7:30 p.m.

**A/N: …Here is the first chap for a new story that my sister absolutely wanted me to write for who knows what reason. Tell me if I should continue this idea or simply delete it, I really would like to know. Thanks. **

**Here's a preview for those who don't know if I should go on or not (Hopefully it'll help you decide):**

**Chapter 2:**

"**How did you do that?" He asked.**

**I looked around me for an escape. I was breathing heavily from my fight. I brushed a lock of hair out of my face.**

"**My mom's totally paranoid and she makes me take self defense classes in case something like this happened. Guess it paid off." I shrugged and picked up my purse.**

"**Yeah… I guess it did." He said suspiciously. "That must be one hell of a class." He said looking down at the three fit men unconscious on the ground.**

**I faked a breezy laugh. "Sure are. I always think that my teacher is going to kill me if I don't ace a new move at the end of every session." I said only half joking.**

"**Who** _is _**your teacher?" The other one asked incredulously.**

"**My aunt Abby." I said gravely.**


	2. Chapter 2: Confusing discoveries

**A/N: Hey there, I guess I'm going to continue thanks to multiple reviewers that convinced me to do so. aha: The pairings will be the usual I think, BG LJ CZ as for Macey I don't know if I'll make a pairing for her or keep her single. Bex, Liz and Mace are in Cammies high school.**

"That'll be five dollars please." I said, smiling at the young boy.

He handed me a bill and I gave him his first pie. I then proceeded to move out of the way not wanting my Macey approved out fit to get bits of pie on it. I didn't have much longer until my shift was over. High school students would soon be arriving to this stand: it was after all everyone's favorite stand. Throwing pies at the teachers and the headmaster was revenge for detentions, after school work, etc. If you had the chance to humiliate your headmaster and disliked teachers wouldn't you do everything in your power to get a go at throwing a pie? What made it all the more fun was that the teachers would yell playfully at the students and joke around as well as provoking the pupils more. I smiled when a group of seniors stepped up after the little boy finished his three pies, missing the headmaster and sports teacher.

"Hey Cammie I'd like three pies." I took his money and passed him his first pie.

He waited for a moment as the physiques teacher took the coaches place. Brett smiled evilly and aimed at the teacher. He hit him square in the face and Brett took a second pie as Mr. Jones was spitting out pieces of pie from his mouth.

"So Cammie like this stand do you? I recall you holding it for the last two years as well." Josh said, making conversation.

"Well it is the funniest stand of all." I said as the headmaster got a pie in the face.

Josh chuckled and agreed. I saw some girls in my junior class and waved to them.

"So when does your shift end?"

I pretended to look at my watch but not even glancing at it I said, "Actually I'm done now. I just have to wait for Rowan to come take my place."

He smiled. "Cool do you want to come on the roller coaster of Terror with me and the guys after then?"

I nodded eagerly; I absolutely loved roller coasters even if I was totally terrified of them. I clapped my hands since Brett had managed to hit the teachers with all three pies and asked him what gift he wanted. He pointed to the soft silky looking teddy bear. I unhooked it from its perch and handed it to him. Rowan arrived and excused for his lateness while hugging me. I then took off with the boys to line up for the roller coaster.

"Here Cammie you can hold Jimmy. I remember last time you went on a roller coaster you screamed your head off." Brett said handing me his prize.

"Aww thanks Bretty." I thanked taking his bear.

"Just don't you drop it. I'm planning on giving it to Jen." He stated.

"Oooooh do you love her?" I asked playfully.

"Yeah I do." He said as if it were obvious.

I laughed and looked around the crowded streets. That's when I saw them. The new guys: Grant, Zach, Alex, Nick and Jonas. Macey said they stayed together and really overpowered the guys in the school if that made any sense. Basically they were intimidating and dark – and I quote Tina: "They were really dark looking, you know like mysterious and stuff. Apparently they were thrown out of their previous high school for unacceptable behavior and classified things." Who knows what that's supposed to mean.

Looking at them now walking through the crowd it's true they didn't seem like the kindest people. The way everyone moved out of their way showed how intimidating they were even Jonas looked slightly scary with the other guys around him. They stopped for a moment searching the crowd and their gazes froze on me. I felt very self-conscious as they continued staring for another minute and twelve seconds. Then Zach, the idiot, who was leading the pack, turned his face ever so slightly and nodded. The guys then broke up in groups of two and three and went in opposite directions. I shrugged at their slightly odd behavior and concentrated on Brett's joke.

After the ride I had a sore throat from all the screaming and I was clutching onto Jimmy for dear life.

Brett tried to pry his teddy out of my grasp but when I wouldn't relinquish he gave up saying, "Why don't you hold onto it for a couple more minutes."

I finally handed it back to him after three minutes and eight seconds. That's when I saw Bex, so I said bye to the boys and raced after her. But as I walked through the people I lost sight of her, then I caught sight of her once again talking to a group of girls and boys I had never seen before in Waterville. She seemed to know them well and looked to be in charge. They separated and went several ways, Bex walking with a girl down an alley way. As she disappeared around the corner I froze as the noises around me faded and all I could hear was a muffled sound and then a blood curling scream echoed through my mind. I shook my head and a man in his early twenties crashed into me.

"'Xcuse me Miss, wasn' loo'ing wher' was goin'." He slurred.

I could tell he was drunk by his way of speaking so I simply nodded and tried to get away. Unfortunately the man didn't seem to want to let me go.

"M' you a pretty li'le thin' aren't you?" His pupils were having trouble keeping focus.

I pulled away roughly and walked rapidly through the crowd pushing and shoving. I glanced behind my shoulder to make sure he wasn't following, he was trying to but seeing as he was drunk he wasn't doing a very good job. I finally pushed through the throng of people and stumbled to a stop when I saw the empty alley. I started walking down it thinking I would manage to catch up with Bex but I was violently pushed up against a wall a big figure pressing me down.

"Well well what do we have here? A little girl walking down a dark and empty street late at night. Not very smart thing to do is it?" His breath reeked of alcohol.

I turned my face my cheek resting against the cold brick wall. I saw two more men enter the area and recognized the one from the carnival. I took a deep breath and made sure there were no witnesses. Seizing my chance I kicked him in the balls and he dropped me, kneeling to the floor gripping his privates. The second man ran for me and I caught his arms flipping him over my shoulder knocking him unconscious. The third aimed for a punch at my face but I ducked caught his wrist and twirled him so he landed on his back. The first one having regained strength from my kick grabbed me around the waist but since he was drunk he lost his balance and I landed on top of him, I then proceeded to hit his head and knocked him out cold. _Two down, one to go. _I round house kicked the last one and then grabbed his collar bone in a specific area to knock him out. I stood up straight from my fighting stance and smiled at the seemingly dead men. I finally caught sight of the boys standing before me.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

I looked around me for an escape. I was breathing heavily from my fight. I brushed a lock of hair out of my face.

"My mom's totally paranoid and she makes me take self defense classes in case something like this happened. Guess it paid off." I shrugged and picked up my purse.

"Yeah… I guess it did." He said suspiciously. "That must be one hell of a class." He said looking down at the three fit men unconscious on the ground.

I faked a breezy laugh. "Sure are. I always think that my teacher is going to kill me if I don't ace a new move at the end of every session." I said only half joking.

"Who _is _your teacher?" The other one asked incredulously.

"My aunt Abby." I said gravely.

Grant and Nick laughed at my tone of voice but noticed that I was being really serious.

"What are you doing here?" I asked suspiciously, narrowing my eyes.

"Well we thought you might need some help, we were walking around when we saw you running through the crowd and glancing over your shoulder as if someone was following you." Grant explained.

"Yeah just a bunch of drunken pervs." I said spitefully.

Zach who had witnessed the whole scene stood aside silently examining the unconscious men. He didn't say a word as I walked past him and the others. Finally just as I was arriving in the main street Zach stopped me by speaking.

"That's not just defense classes. What you did is not normal for a girl." He stated.

I rolled my eyes, turning around and glaring at him. "Gee Zach thanks so much. You really know how to flatter a girl don't you? It must be a natural talent of yours." I said sarcastically.

He smirked. "Yeah must be."

I groaned frustrated and walked away. _I knew there was a reason I didn't like him. _I found Bex, Macey and Liz who were talking urgently between themselves but as soon as they saw me they shut up. I threw them a funny glance since it wasn't like them to keep secrets from me (Of course that's what I thought at the time.)

* * *

**Bexs POV:**

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" I raged.

He glanced at his locker then at the books in his hand and finally at me then back again.

"Am I not allowed to get a book from my locker?" Zach asked with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes at him and rested my shoulder against the locker next to his, crossing my ankles.

"You know what I'm talking about." I stated.

"Actually Baxter, I don't."

"Don't play dumb you do know."

"No I really don't, so just tell me so we can get this conversation over with already." He said sounding exasperated.

I stepped in front of him, preventing him from walking anymore. Some girls in the hall threw me dirty looks that I didn't understand. I was after all only talking to Zach, The Jerk as Cammie so kindly calls him whenever she talks of him.

"_I'm talking _about the way you're treating Cammie and what you and your friends are up to."

"I truly have no idea what you are talking about Baxter. My friends and I are up to nothing. At least nothing that should concern you."

"As long as it concerns Cammie it concerns me, Macey and Liz." I said forcefully, with a hint of a menacing tone.

"Why? Does Cammie not have a life without you three?" He stepped forward so that we were almost nose to nose.

"Of course she does but you should be careful Zachary. Not everyone here is as they seem." I said mysteriously.

Zach smirked. "I don't need to be careful _Rebecca _I probably know more than you." He stated.

"I wouldn't bet on that."

"Oh yeah? Well we'll just have to see won't we?" He smirked an I-know-something-you-don't smirk.

I grinned and backed away, zig zagging slightly as I walked away.

"Yes we will Goode and I can't wait."

I then twirled on my heels my hair flying around me. I skipped up to Liz and Macey smiling.

"Girls I think we have a problem." I stated, they rapidly looked up from their notebooks and questioned me with their gazes. "The boys: I don't think they're letting on as much as they know. I was talking to Zach and he obviously knew something about Cammie but I couldn't get it out of him."

Macey grinned. "Looks like we have work to do. I know just who to call for this sort of stuff; trust me before the end of the week we'll know everything there is to know about Zachary Goode."

"I'll contact my correspondent, maybe he'll be able to help me hack into Zach's computer."

We then went to search for Cammie. We found her sitting on the bench by the high school pond. The slight breeze creating waves on the water making it resemble a miniature sea. Leaves were floating on the water and Cammie was hunched over her work book studying for the next exam.

**Zachs POV:**

I was sitting on my bed, doing my homework. It was so easy that it was boring; we had done all this in our seventh grade. I sighed as I sat up and glanced out the window wishing for the one thing I had never thought I would wish for before: To be in my Blackthorne bedroom. I mean I had everything here: a TV, computer, mobile, comfy bed and a couch in Blackthorne all I had was a bed and a bookshelf that Grant, Jonas, Nick and I shared. Alex had never been my roommate but he was in the room next to mine in Blackthorne. Suddenly Jonas burst through the door.

"Zach you better come quick!" He shouted.

He then ran back into the hall. I regretfully got off my bed and followed him to the hall stuffing my hands into my jean pockets. I watched as he ran breathlessly from door to door knocking on them wildly and screaming for us all to join him in his room. I slowly trudged into his room and plopped down on his bed. Once we were all crowded in he ushered us to his computer where he sat down on his desk chair and clicked into his e-mail account.

"Jonas if you want to show us another e-mail from your hacker-friend or whatever. I really don't care that she beat you to the level 15 in the CIA's firewall." I said as I started to leave.

"NO! I mean it is a mail from her but it's not about that. She's asking me for help to hack into somebody's computer software." He said in a rush.

"So you shouldn't have any trouble in helping her." Grant stated, losing interest in the matter as well.

"Guys of course I could but the thing is she's asking me to hack into_** your **_computer files _Zach_."

That immediately got my full attention as I raced back to his desk and placed one hand on the back of his chair and the other on his desk leaning forward to get a good look at the screen.

"Why would she want to hack into my computer?" I questioned violently.

"I have no idea I never talked to her about you or the others. I never even told her I went to Blackthorne!" He panicked.

I re-read the e-mail several times but no matter how many times I read it I couldn't get any more information than I had the first time.

_Hey Mark, I need to ask you for a favor. My friends and I want to hack into this guy's computer and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me. His name is Zachary Goode and I need as much information on him as possible. Thanks, Lily._

Jonas hadn't given the girl his real name, not wanting to risk revealing himself. I was getting more and more frustrated by the minute, all the girl had said was that she wanted to hack me. She didn't even say why!

"Jonas don't you dare, just ask her why before you pretend to accept to help her." Jonas nodded and started typing.

_Hi Lily, I'll try and help you but I can't say that I'll manage. Why do you want to hack this random guy? Is he a guy you go to school with and that treats you like poo? Is he a jerk? Because if he is I'll do everything I can to help you but if he isn't, what's so important about him that would make you want to find out more about him? TTYL, Mark._

"And now we wait for a reply." Jonas whispered as he leaned back in his seat and pressed send. I walked out and went to sit on the steps of the front porch. I put my chin in my hands and watched the cars pass. As I was sitting I saw Cammie leave the house in front of ours. It wasn't hers she lived a little further down the street. Bex followed her out and waved to her as Cammie walked down the street. Cammie saw me as she started walking and threw me a death glare and not long after her Bex glared at me as well. I simply smirked as Bex went back into her house. I saw her go into her room where I caught sight of Liz and Macey lying on her bed and looking at a computer. A black van soon came to a stop on the street and a lady that was vaguely familiar walked out followed by—

"No way!" I said to myself as I sat up straighter to get a better look at the young woman; trying to check that my eyes hadn't been playing tricks on me but it was her: Agent Cameron.

She walked up the drive and strode into Bexs house as if she had done this her entire life. I glanced up at the window that revealed Bex's room and I saw her and the girls quickly glance across the room and run out.

I shook my head lost in thought. What was Agent Cameron doing here? If only I could remember her full name. I hurried back into the house and found Grant in the kitchen.

"Grant, do you remember Agent Cameron the woman that sometimes comes to Blackthorne to help with CovOps?" I asked eagerly.

"That hot chick with black hair? Yeah I remember her, why?" He replied with his mouth full of peanut butter.

"What was her full name?" I shouted.

"Ummm… I think it was Abigail Cameron or something." He said, squinting his eyes and raking through his memory.

"Do you know if she has any siblings?" I hollered.

"She has a sister! Rachel Cameron!" Jonas yelled from the TV room.

"Of course." I muttered under my breath, understanding something that seemed impossible.

"What do you mean by 'of course'?" Nick asked skipping into the kitchen and pulling out a box of macaroni and cheese to make for dinner.

I looked up at them all. "It's obvious isn't it? We know it all but we just didn't make the connection! When we got our information sheets about Cammie do you remember the first thing that was written on it?" I got blank looks in answer. "Cammies full name: Cameron Ann Cameron Morgan! Her mother's maiden name is Cameron. Rachel Morgan is Rachel Cameron so she's Agent Cameron's sister! So when Cammie said her defense teacher was aunt Abby she was talking about Agent Abigail Cameron! That's why she was fighting like a spy. A. Cameron has taught her every move she knows."

I took a deep breath as I finished part of my explanation. Their faces seemed illuminated until Alex dulled up.

"So what exactly does it matter?" He asked.

"Well I just saw Abigail walking into Bex's house! Along with her sister Rachel, Cammie's mom."

"What? Why would they go to Bex's?" Nick wondered.

"I think… No… You know that Rachel is the headmistress of Gallagher Academy for girls, right?"

"So what? It's just a school for snobby rich heiresses."

"No… I don't think it is. I think that's exactly what they want us to believe, you know like Blackthorne with the delinquent cover? I think their cover is rich heiresses but in fact they're just like us." I stated.

"Umm just one problem there Zachy. Bex, Liz and Macey have been going to school here with Cammie for years. So tell me how they manage to go to Gallagher to _learn how to be spies _if they're busy going to school here? As far as I'm aware, clones don't exist like that yet." Nick said sarcastically.

I lost my eagerness at that, I hadn't thought about it. "But then why would two spies go to Bex's house?"

Grant shrugged. "Maybe they were picking up Cammie not knowing she had already left?" He suggested.

I shook my head, "They didn't even ring the door bell." I paced over to a window and looked across the street. "And the van is still there, which means they are still there. They would have left straight away if they had been going to pick up Cammie, once they realized she wasn't there."

The guys frowned, Jonas nibbling his lower lip.

"Looks like we've got our work cut out for us." Alex stated.

Nick nodded. "Zach, Grant and I will go place some bugs in Bex's, Liz's and Macey's house when they aren't there, Jonas you'll try to hack into their computers and Gallagher site and Alex you'll go see if Cammie knows anything about it."

We agreed to Nick's arrangements and went in on to plan when to strike.

**Bexs POV:**

Liz had an almost immediate reply from Mark. He seemed rather curious about why she had to find out about Zach.

"Just tell him you know someone who knows him and you heard so much about him that you became curious." Macey suggested.

Liz shrugged and nodded while she started typing her reply. I had a bit of a bad feeling about all of this. I then turned back to headmistress Morgan and Agent Cameron.

"So far there's nothing new going on. Well at the carnival she did get attacked by drunk guys but all your fighting training served it's purpose because we didn't even need to help her out."

"Oh my, I should probably go home and see that she's all right." Rachel exclaimed, standing up.

"One last thing, do you happen to know anything about the new guys in school?" I questioned.

"The boys? Oh yes I do actually, you don't have to worry about them Rebecca. They're not a threat to you. but I would advise you get to know them, it could help you in the future." She said, getting up to leave.

"Wait, why would knowing a bunch of civilians help us out?" I inquired.

"Oh Bex you said it yourself." Abby said sounding a bit as if she pitied me. "Not everyone is as they seem. Don't you remember?"

"How did you know?"

"The same way we know about when you had a little trouble including a monkey, a china bowl and a cake in Corea." Abby stated.

"What?! You know about that? How?" I screeched.

"Don't sweat it, Bex everyone makes mistakes." Abby winked and followed her sister out.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3: Can't we just be friends?

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the follows and reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter even if it will be a slight bit of a filler or maybe not depends how far I go.**

**Cammie's POV:**

I was lounging on the couch watching Wizards of Waverly Place (Hey don't judge, everyone is allowed their own way to relax and I, Cameron Ann Morgan, am not afraid to admit that I watch WOWP.). I was eating some caramel popcorn and kept dropping some on the floor. I wasn't really paying attention about what was happening on the TV show since I was too busy fighting in my mind. I was hesitating to tell my mom and aunt everything I knew: about Blackthorne and Gallagher and all the other spy stuff. Unfortunately I was too scared of how they might react. I heard the keys in the door I sat up and wiped my greasy hands on my jeans. _Gross. I'll have to put them in the wash. _Grease stains were visible now on my pants. Still not believing what I had just done I stared down at my legs.

"All right there Squirt?" Abby questioned.

I looked up and saw my reflection in the mirror behind her. My upper lip was half raised upwards and I had a grossed out expression on my face with flared nostrils and I was frowning deeply. I had never seen an uglier or weirder expression before on me in my life.

"Just fine, just fine." I said quickly and smiling.

"Okay good cause you had us worried for a moment." Abby stated placing a hand on her hip.

"Oh well sorry." I said rather awkwardly.

"Are you not going to hug me? Usually you run over to see me and squeal and jump on me and everything else."

"What? I do do that usually don't I?" I asked stupidly. I was still too absorbed in my thoughts to think straight.

"Cammie what's wrong with you?" My mom asked walking into the room.

"With me? Nothing, nothing at all." I whispered.

"Really Cammie, really?" Abby asked.

My eyes snapped up to meet their gazes. I fidgeted a bit, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Yes Abby, yes." I replied sarcastically.

"I wouldn't be so sure Cammie, I wouldn't be so sure." She said shaking her head in pity.

"Umm… What_** are **_you too doing? Repeating everything you say?" My mum asked as if we were crazy, which we might just be.

"_**Excuse me**_! I am far from crazy Cammie, you might be but I'm not." Abby said indignantly.

"I said that aloud?" I questioned myself.

"GUYS! Abby shut it, Cammie get to the point!" My mother hollered in the end.

I took a deep breath. "Mom, aunt Abby I know everything." I stated.

Abby slapped her thigh and turned to look at her sister.

"Damn Rachel I told you we weren't hiding it well enough! I guess we'll just have to tell the others that the surprise party is canceled." She exclaimed, snapping her fingers.

My eyebrows furrowed. "Surprise party? What are you talking about?" I inquired.

"Don't play dumb you just admitted you found out about it." Abby screeched.

My mom raised a hand to shut her up. "I don't think she was talking about the party Abigail, were you Cammie?" Her eyes were searching mine.

I shook my head. "No I wasn't. I meant I know _**everything**_ and I mean everything or almost."

Abby lost her jokeful expression. "How?" She demanded seriously.

"I don't know but ever since I was little I knew there was something wrong about the story you told me about my dad so when I was ten I asked Liz to teach me how to hack into computers and things. After she did I tried to hack into your computer multiple times," I paused motioning at my mom. "And one day I managed, just before my eleventh birthday. I found out all about Gallagher and what you, dad, Joe and you Abby did for a living. When I asked to go to Gallagher to be closer to you I actually wanted to go there to be a spy. Unfortunately you always said no and I thought it was because you thought it was because I wasn't good enough to be a spy. So basically ever since I've been training myself: how to fight, how to use weapons, how to kill a man, how to hack, how to speak 14 languages and all the other stuff you need to know. Then three years ago I discovered Blackthorne but I still haven't found out where it was."

My aunt was staring at me wide eyed and my mother was gaping. Suddenly Abby sat up straighter and smirked. "Now that's my niece." She said proudly.

"You thought I thought you weren't good enough?" Mummy asked sadly.

"Well at first yes, so I trained myself to prove you wrong but then I discovered it was because you didn't want to lose me like you lost dad." I smiled a small smile.

She nodded. "So you've known all of this but managed to keep it secret this whole time?"

"Yeah." I said in a no-duh voice.

"What else do you know?" Abby insisted.

"Um… Well I know Joe teaches at Blackthorne."

"That's it?" Mom questioned.

"I think…" I hesitated.

"Well then I think that there is one thing you should know something about B-." Abby stopped short as she glanced at her sister.

I glanced at my mom to see her biting her lip and almost imperceptibly shaking her head. I frowned and examined them slowly and closely. What was my aunt going to say that I couldn't know?

"Blackthorne," My aunt finished quickly but I knew that wasn't what she was originally going to say. "It's an all boy's school for spy/assassins."

I smiled. "That? I already knew that ages ago! Is that all?"

"How could you know about it? I don't have a file about it on the computer." Mum asked.

"I have my ways same as you do. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go to my room and do my homework."

They nodded and I raced up to my room. I closed my door and sat myself at the window seat. I rested my forehead against the cool window pane and stared out at the darkening street. My mind was reeling as I tried to figure out the alternative ending to Abby's sentence but I couldn't find any logical one. Then out of the blue Bex's name popped into my head but Abby wouldn't have been about to say Bex. As if on cue Bex came out into the street into my line of sight. She was standing right under a street light and she leaned against it glancing up and down the road. Suddenly Liz followed by Macey arrived and started talking animatedly to her. Then out of nowhere Grant, Nick and Alex were beside them and they seemed to be having an argument: boys against girls. I opened the window to see if I could hear them from my place.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!" Bex screeched.

"You have got to be kidding me." Nick groaned.

"You guys are- There's no way you are. I mean you're girls." Grant stated.

Macey lost her temper at that and grabbed Grants arm twisted it and flipped him over her shoulder. I gasped then quickly covered my mouth with both my hands hoping they hadn't heard me.

Alex stayed calm as he smiled ruefully. "Guys, guys lets just all calm down. This is good news that way we can all work together to protect her."

"We don't need your help protecting her! We've done a great job protecting her all these years with just us." Bex stated.

"Yeah well, they're stronger now so you're going to need all the help you can get." Nick said.

Macey glared at him. "We don't need help from a bunch of conceited, ego-centered boys."

"Ouch that hurt… Right… Here." He said mockingly raising a hand to his chest.

Macey shook her head seeming disgusted.

"Anyway you're going to need us: we have a secret weapon." Alex said.

"What do you have that we could possibly need?" Bex questioned, her voice filled with irony.

Nick smirked. "Zach." He said simply.

"I don't know about you but I suggest we finish this conversation some place where we won't be prey to prying eyes and ears." Alex offered.

"He's right; if we don't get undercover people might get suspicious." Liz motioned towards a house on the other side of the street.

The curtain was being held open by Tina's mom, who was just as gossipy as her daughter. Mrs. Walters was frowning at the group of teenagers hanging out in the street this late at night. Rapidly they walked down the road back to Bex's house. All but one remained, the one standing in the shadows watching their every move.

**Zachs POV:**

I wonder how stupid you have to be to not notice a civilian watching you from their window. Apparently not very stupid since the whole group had went through at least 20 minutes without realizing three people examining them. Two civilians and one spy: the gossip queen, myself and the one and only Cammie Morgan. What must she be thinking after the conversation she obviously over heard?

_I know what I would be thinking._ I thought with a smirk as I watched Cammie retreat back into her bedroom. She was really pretty, even if she didn't know it herself. I loved her eyes almost as much as I hated my mom. I stood out in the street for a moment longer waiting for Cammie to come back to her room, when she finally did she sat on her window seat and started writing furiously in a book. I looked down the block but nothing was moving this late at night in the street. When I glanced back at Cammie's window I was just in time to see her quickly turn her head the other way. She stood up, went to her closet and closed the curtains. After four minutes and 34 seconds I turned to leave. Not before I heard a door open and someone walk across a wooden floor.

"What are you doing here?" A girl's voice questioned me.

Without turning, I smirked. "Can't a boy walk around at night in his neighbor-hood?"

"Not at this time no. Plus you weren't walking, you were standing." She stated.

I turned at that. "How would you know that?" I questioned.

"Because I saw you: you've been standing over there," she paused motioning to the shadows I had been crashing. "For over 20 minutes and 56 seconds."

"How did you know I've been standing there for that long?" I barely noticed the fact that she had given me exactly the correct amount of time.

"I saw you."

I frowned slightly. She shouldn't have been able to see me. The spies in training hadn't even seen me and she was certainly no spy in training.

"Well then if you don't mind I'll be going." I said, glaring at her.

I couldn't let her like me as a friend or anything else for that matter; it was too dangerous for her. I turned to leave and started walking away.

"Zach wait…"

I let out an annoyed sigh, "What do you want?" I asked, my voice full of annoyance.

She looked hurt. "I just… I wanted to… Never mind I guess…"

"You made me stop so tell me." I ordered.

"I just wanted to know why you hate me so much. What did I do?" She inquired timidly.

Shocked by her question I felt my mask slip away for an instant. I had never let it fall no matter how shocked, happy or whatever I was.

"I don't hate you Cammie." Is all I relpied.

"Really? Because you act like you do."

"It's best that you don't like me Cammie. You'll be happier if you don't get to know me." I stated firmly.

"But… Shouldn't that be my decision?" She said frowning slightly.

"Cammie you don't understand." I shook my head.

"Then help me understand." She almost pleaded.

"I can't Cammie; you'll never be able to know."

She let that news sink in then she stepped forward.

"Can't I at least get to know you?"

"Like I said before, you don't really want to know me."

"Like I said before, don't you think I should decide who I want to be friends with?" She said mocking me slightly.

"Who said I wanted to be friends with you?" I spat.

She seemed even more hurt then before as tears welled up in her eyes. I wanted to pull into me, wrap her in my arms and promise her I would keep her safe. But by doing that I would make her be in even more danger than she already was. I wanted to ask forgiveness but stood firm as I glared at her.

"You know what? You're right, I don't want to be friends with a jerk like you. Thanks for the warning; I'll keep it in mind." She said viciously.

She went away without another word and I watched her retreating figure before going home myself. I hated myself for causing her pain but if I didn't cause her this pain I would cause her pain far worse than this.

* * *

_A week later_

**Cammie's POV:**

I was sitting on the bench in the school park. Macey, Liz and Bex sitting by my side. I glanced up to see the boys coming towards us. Macey greeted them happily; I saw her glare at Nick and grinned. She was so into him even if she didn't realize it herself. Bex stood and walked a little way away with Grant. Jonas hurried to take her spot next to Liz and buried his head into the same book as her, whispering loudly. I smiled at Nick and Alex and completely ignored Zach. I was insanely mad at him though I doubted he cared much. Suddenly my phone started ringing, I checked the ID caller before answering.

"Hey." I said chirpily.

"Hi Cammie, who's it going?" Joe asked.

"Oh just great! How about you?" I exclaimed.

"What can I say work is work? How are the new kids you talked to me about?"

"Well most of them are okay. A part from one, I can't stand him." I said walking away from the group.

Joe was my God father and he rarely called, most of the time we exchanged e-mails and he came to visit from time to time.

"Ah well I'm sure things will get better." Joe reassured me.

I snorted. "I don't think it will."

"Perhaps it's for the best then." He suggested.

"I guess. Anyway why are you calling?" I questioned.

I looked back at the group to see Bex, Liz and Macey staring at me as well as the guys, Zach on the other hand was separated from the group chatting up a group of girls who were melting at his every word. He was smirking and I rolled my eyes disgusted. I caught his eye for a millisecond in the rearview mirror of a car next to him but quickly looked away.

"I just wanted to tell you that I going to stay at your house for my one month break."

I squealed. "Oh my gosh that's SO excellent! I can't wait to see you!" I hollered.

"Woaw, calm down don't turn me deaf before the others have a chance!" Joe joked.

"Sorry," I apologized, lowering my voice a notch. "I miss you SO much I hope this one month break comes soon!"

"In two weeks."

"This is so cool! Ah well there's the bell I got to go, love you Joe."

He replied quickly and I hung up running back to the girls.

"He's coming in two weeks!" I screeched.

They screamed jumping up and down along with me. The boys were backing away scared of our actions. I noticed Zach seemed slightly madder then usual. Once we calmed down we went to class. I had this class with Grant and Nick.

"So who is it exactly who's coming?" Grant inquired.

"My uncle Joe! Well he's not really my uncle but he was best friends with my dad so it's the same thing and he's the only man I've known my whole life. I'm so happy!" I said excitedly.

Nick and Grant exchanged a small look and grinned. I let it pass as boy behavior as we entered French class all together.

* * *

I was walking through the park, keeping a firm hold on the three leashes I was holding. These dogs were adorable but hyper active. I whistled at the other two dogs who didn't need leashes and who were bounding around on either side of the park. Their heads snapped in my direction and they raced back to my side happily. We finally got to the dog park part where all dogs were allowed to run around.

I detached them and thought about what I would buy with my earned money. I wouldn't spend it all, I was after all trying to save up for my trip to Rome. I was walking around all five dogs following me as I pulled out a tennis ball. I threw it far a head of me and the dogs bolt after it. Leaving me alone with only one: Scampers. Wonderful name don't you think? So original. (Note the sarcasm). I bent down and patted his head, he had never been one to run after lifeless objects. I looked at the other four who were running around the border of the forest: Honey running away from the others with the ball in her chops, ears flopping around.

"You don't like balls do you?" I spoke to the dog.

He stared back at me his eyes making my heart melt. I don't know about you but all dog eyes make me melt, my worst soft spot.

"No you much prefer squirls or birds, hun Scampers?"

I paused as if waiting for a reply.

"You're not going to get a reply from him if that's what you're waiting for." A horribly familiar and annoying voice.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Gee I had no idea, thanks for letting me know."

"Hey, what are jerks for?"

"You'd wonder, wouldn't you?" I said pissed off slightly.

I crouched down picking up the ball Honey had finally decided to bring back. I threw it to the left this time.

"What are you doing here Zach?"

"Just walking my dog. Am I not allowed to do that?" He questioned.

"Not if it includes talking to me you're not." I replied.

There was a small awkward pause after that.

"So like dogs do you?" He asked, as if trying to make conversation.

"What's it to you?"

"Just trying to diffuse the tension."

"Really? Really how 'bout you 'diffuse the tension' by not talking to me? Besides I thought you didn't want to ever talk to me again?"

"I never said that." He said sounding shocked.

"Nooo, but you implied it when you said you didn't want to be friends with me." I reminded him.

He smirked. I glared at him.

"I never said I didn't want to be friends with you. I asked you and I quote myself "Who said I wanted to be friends with you?""

"Which is basically the same thing." I said spitefully.

"No it isn't."

"Yes it actually is. I should know." I stated annoyed. I was really like Zach less and less.

"Whatever I came over to talk to you because I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go see a movie with me?" Zach mumbled all in one breath.

"Oh my god Zach! What is your problem!?" I exclaimed. "One day you say you don't like me and that it's best not to hang out, the next you're asking me out to the movies!"

"I'm only doing it because Grant and Alex are forcing me." Zach defended.

I was sure my face was as red as his shirt. The dogs were starting to whine from lack of attention so I stooped down grabbed their ball and threw it into the forest with all my strenght. Lets just say most girls my age can't throw a ball that hard. I turned back to Zach who was examining the place where the ball had disappeared with an odd expression.

"Well then I won't force you into something. Tell them you asked me but that I refused, that way we're all happy."

"Oh for the love of whatever just say yes!" He yelled.

My eyes widened as I stared into his eyes, I had never hated him more than at that moment. He made no sense at all, why was he forcing me to go to the movies with him? What in the world was his problem? He obviously had one since he could have satisfied himself with my refusal and asked o,ne of the girls from the school who worshipped the ground he walked on.

I couldn't speak so instead I glared at him and nodded my head I then raced into the forest, as Zach shouted something to my retreating body.

"Saturday 18 at eight o'clock, better be ready." Great I had enough time to morn about my bad luck and find an excuse to not go. Two weeks was enough time to become sick no?

**Zach's POV:**

WHAT HAD I JUST DONE!? How could I have insisted? Grant and Alex had only told me to ask her out not force her out! She had said no which had been perfect but for some reason when she refused I lost my wits, got mad and forced her to say yes. If I got to close to her I would never forgive myself. I slammed the house door closed and started muttering under my breath. The dog that I didn't know the name of ran into the back garden.

"What's that Zach?" Grant asked leaning to the side to hear me better.

"I think that he is saying: 'So stupid, how could I have been so stupid?' Wow that's the first time I've heard Zach admit he was stupid." Alex joked, eyes wide.

"Aww what's the problem with Zachy? Did Cammie say no? I wouldn't blame her, I mean who would want to go out with you?" Grant said.

I smirked. "Actually she said yes."

Grant and Alex did a double take. Jonas who was walking in right at that moment joined into the conversation saying, "What did you do to make her say yes? Torture her?"

"Dude I forced her I didn't torture her." I replied.

"You forced her?!" Alex repeated incredulously.

"I didn't mean too! She said no and for some reason that mad me angry like nothing ever had before and I started yelling at her until she accepted." I tried to explain.

Understanding filled their eyes as they grinned at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Looks like our little Zachy has a crush!" Nick sang as he walked into the room the guys and I were in before exiting through the door on the opposite side of the room.

"I do NOT." I said indignantly.

"Don't bother denying it bro'". Grant said sympathetically.

"You guys are hopeless." Is all I said as I walked out of the room.

I went to my room and dropped onto my bed. Did I really have a crush on Cammie? No I couldn't be because first of all she was off limits and second of all I refused to have feelings for a civilian since she would never understand who I truly was. I changed out of my clothes and turned off the lights but as I lay in bed only one thought occupied my mind.

_Was she really just a simple civilian?_

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Sorry I took such a while to update but since it's soon the holidays the teachers are over throwing us with homework and exams! Luckily I only have two full weeks of just exams and then holidays! Yippy! Review if you want to tell me what you thought or give me ideas for later chapters or constructive criticisme or don't review I don't really mind as long as you read!**


	4. Chapter 4: Missing dogs

**Cammie's POV:**

"Why are you so against him Cam?" Liz asked for the hundredth time.

"The real question is: why is he so against me Lizzie?" I replied.

She shrugged and made a cute face. "Guess you're right."

I grinned but sobered as Zach led his group of boys towards us. He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes. Everyone was talking except Zach who just so happened to be leaning against my locker smirking at a group of senior girls who kept glancing his way and giggling. I walked up to him not glaring but not even close to smiling.

"Excuse me." I said through gritted teeth.

He looked at me as if thinking 'why the hell is she talking to me?!' then smirked widely at me, "What do you want?"

He sounded pissed off and this time I was glaring.

"You're leaning on my locker." I stated.

He glanced at it; "Oh, hadn't noticed." He then turned to look at the girls again.

"Well could you move please?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah, sure I _could._" He replied not even bothering to look at me this time.

He didn't move. "Wow how mature of you!" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

I seemed to be rolling my eyes a lot around Zach.

I groaned and turned to leave but first I faced the girls.

"I wouldn't waste my time on him girls. He's got a serious case of Giardiasis."

The girls scrunched up their noses and frowned at Zach walking away whispering "gross" to each other.

Now it was Zach's turn to glare at me and my turn to smirk back as I left the hall heading to my next class.

* * *

"Oh my God! You did not say that?!" Macey screeched.

I smile embarrassed slightly as I nodded my head blushing. "I did, I really did."

"I can't believe it! That is so bloody unlike you Cammie!" Bex shouted.

"I know! I'm still shocked myself!" I exclaim burying my face in my pillow.

"You know that what you said will follow him every where and that the whole school will know by tomorrow, right?"

I nod into my pillow again and peek up at them holding the pillow up to my mouth. We all look at each other and then we burst out laughing. Once our laughing fest was over and we were just sitting grinning, Bex caught sight of something and stiffened. We were having a sleep over at my house and we were lying on the floor in my room.

"Liz? Don't you need to go to the bathroom?" I asked.

"What? No, I don't think I do." She said confused.

"Of course you do Lizzie don't be silly." Macey grinned catching on to whatever Bex was talking about.

"I think I would know if I needed to go." Liz replied firmly. I blinked and in that tiny amount of time Liz seemed to understand what was happening.

"Oh sorry yes I do. Cammie can you come with me?"

"To the bathroom?" I verified frowning slightly.

"Yes." I shrugged making a face and followed her out.

**Zach's POV:**

We were in Grant's room, which wasn't really the best place ever seeing how messy it was. At Blackthorne he was one of the tidiest boys there but here he did whatever he pleased and I swear I saw something move under his bed. We were all crowded around his computer watching videos from our surveillance cameras, bugs if you will. The bugs at Cammie's house were the only one still connected, all the others, the ones at Bex, Liz and Macey's houses seemed to have been destroyed.

They were sitting and talking about what Cammie had said to me at school today. Suddenly and I would have missed it but Bex's eyes flickered towards the place where our bug was hidden. Then she got Liz, who took a long time to catch on, to leave along with Cammie.

"What is it Bex?" Macey asked.

"I think we have some bugs."

Jonas looked at me wide-eyed. "Only spies would have been able to see them." Jonas exclaims.

"Seems like you're forgetting something Jonas. They _**are**_ spies." Alex replied.

"Oh yeah right of course." Jonas said, turning red.

Nick shushed them as Bex stepped up to the bug and picked up the bug. She turned to Macey and put it down on the desk then they went around the room and crushed them. Finally they came back to the first one and Macey picked it up.

"Hmm I wonder who could have put these bugs here Duchess." Macey said in a voice that suggested she knew full well who were the culprits.

"Gee I don't know Mace... Perhaps, no you don't think...?"

"That's exactly what I think. Those wierd looking new boys." Macey said gravely.

Bex grinned and turned to the bug. "Hope you enjoyed the show boys." She winked and then the bug was cut.

* * *

**Cammie's POV:**

Another week had passed and during this simple week Zach had grown more and more infuriating. One minute he was making my life hell and the next he was… Well making my life hell, in a different way though. I was once again walking through the forest with Scampers chasing the squirrels and the other doggies trying to catch the ball that I had stuck on a branch to keep them occupied: that happened to be working marvelously. Unfortunately now they were running circles around the tree whining and crying, I felt the pity well up in my heart so I climbed up it. Once in the tree I threw the ball away and I was about to jump back down when I saw a figure sitting on a tree that had fallen on to another tree that was holding it up diagonally. I jumped down and started walking in the figure's direction and as I got closer I had a feeling the figure's shape was familiar but I couldn't place it.

"Spying on me Cammie?" I could hear the smirk in his voice and cursed in Swahili. "Now let's not use any bad language."

I rolled my eyes as he turned around to face me.

"You shouldn't be walking around in the forest at this time." He stated seriously.

"It's five, the sun is still out."

"Not for much longer Cams." He said looking around the forest, his eyes lingering on the shadows and big tree trunks as if expecting people to jump out at any moment and attack.

"I can do what I want, when I want as far as I'm concerned." I said clearly annoyed.

He stood up. "But that's the thing Cammie, you're not concerned. Not really or at least you're not the **_only_ **one concerned."

"What in the world is that supposed to mean?" I questioned.

"It means lots of things but obviously not to you."

"You're crazy." I stated raising my eyebrows.

"Point is I understand myself. No one else will apart from maybe Grant he's pretty twisted himself." Zach said looking up as if trying to remember something.

I looked at him as if he were insane and turned to leave without another word.

"Wait." For some reason the way he said 'wait' made my heart skip a beat and I turned to face him once more.

"What do you want now?"

He was walking down the log now, arms out stretched to keep his balance, looking down at his feet as the sun shone through the leaves and landed on him. I had never seen him more beautiful. I stared in awe until I was grossed out by his smirk.

"Look I'm sorry for being a jerk to you but it's best that you hate me."

"Yeah save it I've heard all from you before." I said ducking under a tree branch. Zach followed.

"Our 'date' is still on though."

"Fine whatever as long as it's only a one time thing."

We walked side by side in silence for a while contouring trees, jumping over fallen trunks and ducking under leaves. Only then did I realize the dogs hadn't come back with the ball. My head snapped up and I turned around in a circle searching for some sign from them.

"What's wrong Cammie?" Zach asked seeming worried.

"The dogs… They're… Where are they Zach?" I said rapidly.

I started calling their names, whistling and everything else you do to attract your pet's attention. They weren't coming and that's when I knew something was wrong. They always came when I called them, _**always. **_What had happened to them? Tears welled up in my eyes after an hour of searching for them. I had forgotten my dislike towards Zach, as if the dogs disappearing act had joined us in some way.

"Cammie don't worry I'm sure they're fine. Let's just go home and call the police." Zach said tugging on my arm, glancing around the dark forest warily.

I pulled out of his grasp and shook my head violently.

"Cammie come on now we have to go it's not a good idea to be in the forest at night."

"NO! You go I'll stay and look for them!"

"Cammie do what I say now and come with me!"

"Leave me alone! You're just a stupid jerk; you don't care about those dogs! I can't go back home and call their owners to tell them they're missing! It's not possible to lose five dogs at once! Stop being so selfish!" I screamed at him.

I had no reason to insult or shout at him but I couldn't help myself, he was so infuriating.

"I'm selfish?! You're the one who's walking around the forest not paying attention to anything except yourself!"

"That is totally off subject! That has nothing to do with this don't go putting your problems on me!"

"You're not making any sense Cammie! You're hysterical, calm down for the love of God! Stop and think for once in your life!" I oddly enough lost my temper at that. I stepped forward towards him and slapped him across the face. I had never hit a boy before at least not one who had done nothing to hurt me physically.

My breath caught and my eyes widened as he stared at me in shock. Through the darkness I could make out the red imprint of my hand forming on his tanned cheek.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so s-sorry. I don't now what-" But I didn't have time to finish because what he did next was so unexpected, so out of the blue that I just stood there unmoving.

**Zach's POV:**

I don't know what came over me when she slapped me, when all logical thoughts disappeared from my mind; I couldn't think straight any longer. I just had to do it; I put all my intelligence aside and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into me. It was just a hug, I know, but I had never hugged a civilian I was supposed to be protecting. _How stupid is that? _I spat to myself in my brain as I quickly let go of Cammie. She was still standing in the same position as when I had started to hug her. She was looking me in the eyes, wide-eyed seeming as surprised as she ever had been. She gave me a small hesitant smile before glaring at me once again. I will always remember the first time and place Cammie gave me her first real smile: not forced, not looking behind me, not mocking, not sarcastic but a real smile staring me straight in the eyes. Even if it was small at least it was real. She smiled at me in the enchanting, mysterious forest, unfortunately lots more and less pleasant moments would take place in this forest but for now I just relished in this memory. She looked down at the ground she looked like a person internally shouting at themselves.

"Well… I guess I should go… Call the owners." She said in a daze.

I nodded and watched her leave. As soon as she disappeared in the trees I turned and walked home, taking a detour. I was just approaching the end of the forest when I heard the most blood curling scream I ever have. It was ten times worse than the one in the alley way behind the mall but it was obviously from the same person.

"CAMMIE!" I shouted as I raced after her.

I stumbled over roots and branches as I ran over tree leaves in the almost complete darkness. I pushed through the last of the trees arriving at a small clearing. My heart stopped and my blood went cold when I saw one of the most horrifying scenes before me. I felt hopeless as I watched Cammie cry and scream for help covered in blood. She was kneeling on the decaying leaves, her bloody hands clutching her sides as she bended over and puked. Even I felt queasy seeing all the blood on the ground, on the trees and on Cammie herself. She looked up at me tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Zach... Help me..." She pleaded.

As I looked around the clearing I knew it was hopeless so I just shook my head with a helpless expression on my face.

"Cammie I can't do anything. Neither can you. We have to get you out of the forest it's not safe here. I have to get you to a hospital." I grabbed her arm and tried to pull her to her feet.

She simply cried harder and shaked harder. "I'm fine!" She screeched.

She wouldn't move so I pulled a napotine patch from my jean pocket. I quickly looked at the gory scene that lay before us.

"I'm sorry Cammie." I whispered as I carefully moved her hair away from the back of her neck.

Before she had time to turn around I gently placed the patch on the back of her neck. She fell lifelessly to the ground her face unfortunately landing in a pile of blood. I picked her up bridal style, whipped away some leaves that were sticking to her face because of the blood and carried away from this nightmare place.

* * *

I burst through the door just as Grant was walking through with a glass of water. When he saw me with blood on my shirt and a blood covered Cammie he dropped his glass that went crashing to the floor.

"Jesus, what happened?" He exclaimed.

I ignored him and brought Cammie into the living room where all the other boys were sitting watching TV. They jumped up as soon as they saw me and I carefully placed Cammie on the couch.

"Zach what happened?" Nick asked.

I kept my mask firmly in place and shook my head.

"Call the girls first then I'll explain."

They nodded and I went to my room taking a quick shower. When I came back down the girls were just arriving looking annoyed at being disturbed. I led them to the living room and they gasped when they saw Cammie covered in blood, dirt and leaves.

"What the bloody hell did you guys do to her?" Bex hollered.

"We didn't do anything!" Alex snapped.

"Zach brought her home like this and he wouldn't tell us what happened until you got here." Grant defended.

Every gaze in the room turned on me. I sighed preparing myself for my speech.

"I was in the woods when I crossed Cammie. We talked," Bex sent me a suspicious look and I corrected myself, "Or arguing should I say." She nodded approval so I went on. "She was walking the dogs and when we started talking they didn't come back." I paused.

"Aw poor Zachy... Even the dogs dislike you." Macey fake pitied me.

"Whatever. So as I was saying, after a moment she realized they hadn't come back so she started shouting for them and calling their names... but they never came back. So she started to panic and completely lost her mind. When she finally calmed down she said she was going home to call the owners and tell them their dogs were missing. That was after an hour or so, it was getting really dark at that time. Once she left I left as well taking the long way home but I hadn't even taken three steps before I heard her scream. I raced to where she was and I found her kneeling on the ground covered in blood. She was crying and screaming for help. At first I didn't know where the blood was coming from and when I did finally see the source of the blood and I felt sick inside, Cammie was busy barfing so I don't think she noticed but there were four words written in blood on a tree. Obviously it wasn't meant for her but I think we should call Rachel and Agent Cameron."

"Hold up hold up!" Grant said raising his hands up and down in a 'slow down' movement. "You never said where the blood was coming from or what the message said."

"It said: We know she's here."

That's when Cammie woke up screaming.

"Scampers! Scampers! Where is he?!" she was screaming that over and over again.

I slowly approached Cammie and knelt by her side. "Cammie Scampers, he's dead." I whispered.

Cammie then turned away from me and vomited one last time before crying her eyes out once again.

"You mean they killed the dogs?" Liz asked bewildered.

"Might of killed the others but they definitely _ripped _ Scampers apart, I don't know what happened to the others. Perhaps the others were there as well... It was hard to tell but Cammie seems to think there was only Scampers."

I plopped down on to the floor and buried my head in my hands shaking my head slightly. _This time you went to far. _I looked up blankly and walked out of the room silently. I didn't speak, didn't acknowledge the others questioning me. I walked to my room, my thoughts jumbled up in my mind. I saw a figure move out in the street.

_Time to pay my **mother** a visit._

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry about this chapter. Anyway I hope you liked it even if it was slightly gruesome near the end. I love dogs so I had trouble writing this scene but I managed. If anyone likes or loves dogs PLEASE don't hate me! Hope the ending didn't turn you off... Gosh I'm hesitant to post this now, ah well if it's really bad I'll change the ending... :/ **


	5. Chapter 5: Remembering that night

**A/N: Gosh French school is horrible! It's the second time this month that I had to wake up at six in the morning on a Saturday morning to have four hour exams! I don't know how it is in the US or in Canada or in England or any other cool country but I envy you if you don't have exams on Saturday! Anyway since I'm awake instead of going to bed I've decided to update!**

**Zach's POV:**

I stormed down the stairs and out of the house. I looked left, then right then left again and after studying the darkness on my left I knew I had to go right. I, as confidently as ever, walked straight in to the coat of darkness. I didn't flinch when two goons came up on either side of me guiding the way. They led me to the kids' park, near the swings. Then, without a word they left me alone and I knew I wasn't actually alone and that I was being watched so I just sat down on the dew covered swing and examined the pearly spider web hanging menacingly close to my face. After I don't know how long, footsteps could be heard on the frosting grass, not too far away so I stood up and plastered my mask and infamous smirk on.

"Zachary, how nice to see you!" My mother purred.

" 'Fraid I can't say the same to you." I retorted coldly.

She chuckled. "Ah I see you haven't changed at all."

I stiffened. "I'm not who I was before." I growled through clenched teeth.

After I said that I realized how cheesy and cliché it sounded but it was the truth after all.

"Are you sure Zach? You still seem like the same boy who went up to that girl- what was her name again? Angie, Aggie, Angle-?"

"Angela." I corrected. "I would have thought that you would at least have the decency to know the names of your targets."

"Of course, Angela, pretty name wouldn't you agree?" She said ignoring my comment. "Remember how you fell right under her charm and then I ordered you-"

"The past doesn't need re-telling. What's done is done, besides it was a long time ago."

"Not that long ago Zachy." She said with a hint of pity in her voice. I rolled my eyes thinking back to the conversation I had had with Joe.

"That's beside the point, in case you were wondering I came here to tell you to stay away from Cammie."

"Aw do you have a soft spot for damsels in distress? Now I actually feel bad. Why can't you ever like a damsel in distress that is not in distress because of me? That I'm not planning on killing? I mean really Zach is it that hard? I may be an absent mother but you are my only son and I do not take pleasure in always being the cause of your broken heart. I'm not that heartless."

"Then just stay away from Cammie, she's not a spy, she doesn't know anything. Nothing about her father's death or about what her mom and aunt does for a living."

"Now see that's were you're wrong honey: Haven't I raised you better than to judge a book by its cover?"

"You didn't raise me." I stated then frowned slightly, _What did she mean? _I mean sure Cammie swore in different languages like a spy, fought like a spy and did loads of other things like a spy but that was just because her mom and aunt were the spies who taught her that.

"Really Zach I thought I had given birth to a smarter son than you. You really are dense for a spy some times, aren't you?"

"Cammie's not a spy if that's what you're implying. I would know if she was." I stated firmly.

She threw her head back and laughed, when she looked back at me she was grinning mockingly at me.

"What makes you think that? You think that she'll confide in you about something even her best friends don't know? You don't _**actually **_think she'll tell the guy that seems to relish in making her life hell do you? Oh please let me laugh Zach! You really don't understand her Zach. Out of everything you're doing right you're doing one main thing terribly. You want to protect her but she doesn't even like you. You want to know what she knows just as much as I do but you can't even walk by her without her glaring at you. You're never going to complete this mission if you keep trying to make her hate you Zach. But of course, by all means continue what you're doing gives me an easier way to access her."

"Why are you here mom?" I asked tiredly and sighed.

"You know why I'm here Zach. You were helping me organize this mission before you turned your back to me and the others. I'm here to get Cammie obviously and no one can stop me Zachary not even you. She has something I need. I may forget the names of the targets I've gotten rid of, as you say Zach but make no mistake on this one Zach. Even once Cameron is but a heap of bones in her grave every member of the circle will still fear her name. Cameron Morgan is not a name any one, let alone I am ready to forget. The circle has faced no greater threat than it has today and every day it gets worse."

"What's so special about her?" I questioned understanding that I have been under estimating Cammie because even if I helped organizing her kidnapping I had never been told why she imperatively needed to be caught.

"You'll see Zachary, you'll figure it out."

She started walking away and just as she was about to disappear into the cold darkness she turned back to me.

"Oh and Zach, a word to the wise: don't continue under estimating Cameron. You think you have secrets? Well keep in mind that you don't even start to compare to Cammie on that account."

Before I could even process what she had said she had already melted into the dead of night.

I walked home trying to comprehend my mother's words

_Even as a heap of bones in her grave every member of the circle will fear her name._

_Morgan is not a name I'm ready to forget._

_Never judge a book by its cover?_

But the one troubling him the most were the last words his mother said: _Don't under estimate Cammie. You think you have secrets? Well you don't even start to compare to Cammie on that account._

What the hell was all that even supposed to mean? I had a feeling the answer was right before my eyes but I couldn't put the pieces back together.

**Cammie's POV:**

Scampers couldn't be dead. He couldn't and what about the others? I had only recognized but had the others been there too? I was lying in someone's bed but it definitely wasn't mine. I sat up and took in my surroundings. I was in a guy's room, I stood up and walked around, my light colored dirty blond hair was trailing down to just above my waist. I was wearing an extra big sweat shirt it was a simple black with "GOODE" written in white letters over the chest and went all the way to an inch over my mid thigh. I walked looked at the things on the desk and saw 'property of Zachary Goode'. So this was how Zachs room was, it looked almost set up for a movie. It was military tidy and had pictures of football players. There was a full length mirror that I turned my back to, to look at the books on the shelf but when I turned around something caught my eyes. White capital letters spelt a word but my head being still full of sleep I had trouble concentrating on the letters. When I finally figured out the word written on the back my breath hitched. There in bold letters was written **Blackthorne. **_So Zach goes to Blackthorne? That means the guys go as well, which means that the five boys were spies. How was this possible? They can't want to hurt me or they would have done so last night but still I can't trust them._

I skipped down the stairs realizing I had only my underwear and bra under the sweatshirt and blushed wondering who had undressed me. I wondered into the kitchen to find all the boys whispering.

"Cammie you're awake!" Grant exclaimed loudly having been the only one to notice me.

The room immediately went dead quiet. _Had they been talking about me?_

I gave them all a small hesitant wave.

"Yeah umm… Hi…" I said lamely.

"Do you want breakfast Cammie?" Zach asked and my gaze slid towards him surprised.

As soon as my eyes met his memories flashed through my brain. Talking to him and the others at the mall, going to the car to put the shopping bags away, finding the boys from the mall fighting and shooting men clad in black outfits. Them not knowing what to do about me seeing them fighting, men that had been shot in the heart rising to help the boys to kidnap me. Being stuffed into a van and staring into a pair of beautiful green eyes, feeling sympathy for the boy even though he was kidnapping me and then being dragged through hall that seemed to belong to a prison and then seeing a man talking to me and then darkness. What confused me all the more was that the man was Joe but what was he doing in a prison? Then it clicked and all the small missing pieces fell together. They were Blackthorne boys on a CovOps; Joe had been explaining that to me while I drank tea in his office in Blackthorne. Memory erasing tea… It didn't work very well since I remembered everything. I gasped for air as I sat up suddenly and blinked wildly at the bright light in my eyes. My head hurt like nothing before: if remembering something that was erased from your memory hurt this badly then I would rather forget.

"Cammie are you okay?!" Nick screeched.

I noticed that the boys were all kneeling by my side, anxious expressions on their faces. I shook my head drooping back to the floor. I had another violent stab of pain in my head as if someone were stabbing me with a knife and twisting it around. A small scream escaped through my lips as I withered on the kitchen floor clutching my head.

"Grant go get Bex, Mace and Liz they might know what's wrong with her." Zach ordered.

That was the thing none of them could even guess that she was remembering the night at the mall. Why should they? Up until now the tea had never shown any sign of default. Why was I always the exception? The pain was slowly dimming as I continued to roll on the floor trying to ignore the pain. The girls soon came racing in followed by Grant.

"What's wrong with her?" Bex questioned keeping her cool.

"We don't know she came into the questioned and then after a few minutes she just crumbled to the floor!"

"Can she hear us?"

"No not that I'm aware of she's not even acknowledging our existence and she keeps murmuring stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Macey asked.

"She said things like: remembering, that night, car and loads of other words that make no sense mixed together." Alex explained.

I stopped moving on the floor and just lay there; I turned to lie on my stomach resting my cheek on the cool marble floor. A sticky warm liquid was running over my mouth and cheek and when I licked it I realized my nose was bleeding. I groaned and started crying.

"What is she wearing?! Is that a Blackthorne sweatshirt?!" Bex exclaimed.

"Yeah relax Bex, I put her in that sweatshirt last night, I mean did you see the state her clothes were in?" Macey said.

"What if she sees it?"

"So what if she does it's not like she knows what Blackthorne is." Jonas said.

I turned onto my back. I heard someone cuss and then a hand was holding a tissue to my nose. I sat up and blinked at Zach who had an arm wrapped around my shoulders holding m up and wiping up my blood from my face.

"Cammie are you okay?" Liz questioned.

I looked at her and blinked not answering. Even Liz was lying to me, if they knew what Blackthorne was, it was that they were spies and they knew all along that the boys were from there. Which meant that they had been lying to me for who knows how long? Maybe everything I knew about them was a lie, perhaps even our friendship and don't get me started about the boys. The groups of teenagers around me were all spies in training.

"Cams how are you?" Bex asked, probably thinking that I hadn't heard Liz but I had heard everything, more than they had intended.

I turned my face to stare her in the eyes. I made my gaze glassy and cold not wanting them to see the hurt and betrayal in my eyes.

"Cameron what is with you?" Zach asked.

I just threw the same look at him and stared him down. I looked down to see that the sweater had ridden up to reveal my plain black undies. I pulled it back down feeling self-conscious. Then I stood up, stumbled a bit and walked into the entery hall. Zach had followed me but I could hear the whispering from the kitchen probably wondering what my problem was.

"Cammie are you okay?" I had a feeling he wasn't going to let me go until he had a reply.

"Fine." I all I answered.

"Are you sure? Because you sure aren't acting like yourself." He said skeptically.

"God Zach stop trying to act like you know me! You may know all the facts that you learnt in your report but you don't know me! You don't know how I think or how I act!" Then I twisted on my heels and ran away, all the way back to my house.

_Please don't let him notice my slip up._ I had basically just told him I knew that the guys and him were spies.

**A/N: Sorry for the small chapter but I wanted to post even if I don't have time. Now I have to get ready to go out! Hope you guys like this... I'm scared that I'm going to fast with this story but then again I can't go too slowly either or it'll get boring. **


	6. Chapter 6: Spinning out of control

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for taking such a while to update but I had my exams week and then it was the holidays so I went to the South of France with five friends to this girls summer house and over there I didn't have much time to update... Thanks for your patience! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**P.S: If you've already read it don't bother re-reading it. My computer had problems and deleted this chapter so I'm simply re-posting the chapter. Sorry.**

**Zach's POV:**

So she knew the truth then… Interesting, I wonder why she doesn't want her friends to know. I could use it to have a little fun with her. Nothing bad just a little teasing. I looked away from my locker just in time to see Cammie heading into her first period class room. I smirked, _why don't we start now?_

I followed her in quietly.

**Cammie's POV:**

I hadn't gone to school the rest of the week; instead I just lay in bed taking aspirins over and over again. The head ache stayed, throbbing only slightly, it was dimming and by the time Monday rolled in it was practically gone. I took a quick shower and put on my beige lace dress, with a light blue jean jacket and very light brown heeled ankle boots that matched the light brown strip on the hem of my dress. I walked to school and when I passed my 'friends' I blew them off and went straight to my first class which just so happened to be history. I put my stuff down in the back of the classroom and then walked to the window looking out, my back facing the door. My phone rang and not glancing at the ID I answered.

"Yello?"

"Cameron this is Joe."

"Oh hey, who's it going?"

"Fine but… well your mother isn't answering her phone so I decided to call you instead. I just wanted to give you the exact time of my arrival. I'm arriving at midnight on Saturday."

"Okay I'll pass the information on to my mum."

"Okay well I have to go now…"

"Wait Joe I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away Cammie."

"What do you know about Blackthorne?" I said trying to be direct but not too direct at the same time, if you get what I mean. I was asking the question right away but I had formulated it differently.

There was a long silence from his end of the phone so I repeated the question.

"What can you tell me about Blackthorne?" I insisted.

"He can't tell you anything." A deep sexy voice stated from behind me.

My hand dropped and I turned to face none other than Zach. After regaining from my moment of shock I lifted the phone again.

"Bye talk to you later."

"He's not allowed to talk about Blackthorne. No one is."

"And you would know, wouldn't you?" My face deformed into a mocking scrunched up smile.

"Yes I would." He was leaning against the door frame, smirking but then his face was completely serious. "I know lots of things and one thing I know is you're sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong."

He pushed off from the door frame and stepped forward closing the door behind him. I stepped back, hitting the window and stared at him. I was a bit scared but mostly I felt as if I were melting inside. He looked hotter then ever dressed all in black, his hair messed up in all the right places and his eyes more piercing than ever. I felt my mouth hanging open in a slight O and quickly shut it, swallowing my saliva with difficulty. He looked dangerous; he looked like a spy on a mission.

"What do you want Zach?" I asked trying to keep a cool appearance.

"Well you see I was wondering why you didn't come to school last week and why you just ignored your best friends." He stepped forward once again. "Then it all just clicked. In case you're wondering I noticed your small slip up. You know what I am." He stepped forward again.

I gulped and nodded and he smirked.

"Cat got your tongue? Just so you know I haven't told the others about what you said."

I sagged in relief against the wall.

"But if you don't do what I say I'll tell them." He said menacingly, stepping forward one last time and towering over me.

"So what if you tell them?" I said trying to act as if I couldn't care less.

Unfortunately when he smirked I knew my attempt had failed, and shadows covered his eyes as he placed his forearm against the window on the side of my head.

"You know as well as I do that you don't want them to know." He leaned down and our breaths mingled.

"Just don't forget that from now on you're mine, if you don't do what I say you'll regret it." He was so close now so when he spoke our lips were almost brushing. He placed one hand on my cheek and his thumb traced over my lips.

I was terrified by his sudden change of character and realized that the true Zach was known by few. Unwillingly my eyes trailed from his down to his lips, they looked so soft and inviting. He saw where I was looking and smirked. I violently pushed him away from me and stormed to the closed door.

"Whatever, you're just a sick perverted kidnapper. I'll do whatever it is you want but apart from that leave me alone." I said not really sure why I didn't want my friends to know the truth.

Perhaps it was because I still had a small hope that they would come to me on their own accord and tell me the truth about themselves. Hoping they might stop lying and tell me everything. _You didn't tell them. _A small voice said in my head and I brushed it off. _That's different._

_Sadly enough it's not really all that different…__** Yes it is. **_I replied to my annoying inner voice.

* * *

I was picking at the food on my plate tuning out the noisy cafeteria. I was sitting next to Bex with Liz and Macey on the other side of the table still not speaking to them. Suddenly, shocking me out of my daze people sat down beside us. It was the boys: Zach was next to me, Grant next to Bex, Nick next to Macey to her obvious annoyance and Jonas and Alex next to Liz.

As they all grew into deep conversation Zach turned to me.

"So still not acknowledging them I see." He stated.

I simply gave him the tiniest nod.

"You need them more then you know, now more then ever, I wouldn't let them go if I were you."

I examined him slowly my eyes raking over his body and came to a halt on his deep emerald eyes. They looked extremely dangerous; I rolled my eyes at him and stood up, grabbing my tray and storming away.

"Now now that's no way to act to the only person who knows who you really are." Zach said following me, earning me a few glares from some girls.

I threw my plate in the bin and turned wildly to face him, twisting on my heels, hair fanning out around me.

"You don't know ME!" I hissed. "You may know what I like, what I'm good at, who my friends are and what I'm allergic to but you don't _**know **_me!" I huffed and stormed out numerous students throwing me odd glances.

As soon as I was out of the caf I ran for it, I heard footsteps following me but I wasn't the Chameleon for nothing. I abruptly turned a corner and raced down three more hallways before arriving to the forgotten section of the school. It had empty classes that were never used and broken lockers. I often came here when I wanted to be alone. **Truly **alone not like when I went to the bench near the pond and secretly hoped the girls would find me. This is where I came to think.

_My life is spinning out of control._

_**It's always been out of control, at least from the moment you started training in secret.**_

_Yes but now more then ever._

Oh, wonderful now would you look at me! Conversing with my own mind, how very sane of me! I rolled my eyes and groaned my hand turning into a tight fist just before I punched the locker. I winced in pain and studied my bloody knuckles. A hand rested on my shoulder and I let out a surprised gasp of fear as I saw the anger filled gaze.

* * *

**Time skip a week.**

**Friday before Joe arrives. Also the Friday before Zach and Cammie's date.**

It was nearing that time of year where children would wake up early for the sole purpose of trying to be the one to catch sight of the first snowflake of the year and where teenage girls would wear a sort of fashionable hat berret, dropped uselessly on their heads just to look stylish. However I was not one of those girls I wore a hat to cover my forehead and ears. I put on a pair of simple black boots, dark blue washed out jeans and a black shirt with lace sleeves along with a dark pink sweater accompanied by my black waist length coat. Wanting to compete with Zach's dark and mysterious look I put on black mascara, eyeliner and eye shadow so dark it looked black. I let my dirty blond hair fall limply over my shoulders. I stood straight infront of the mirror, wiping my moist palms on my tighs. _Yes this was definitely unlike me. _I still looked like my usual plaine Jane self but my make up was much darker than per usual. I sighed. I did not look anything close to Zach's mysterious attitude I just looked like I was trying to hard to get someone's attention.

_J'ai l'air d'une dévergondée, oui!_

Wonderful! Now not only did I have a silly inner voice to reprimand me it was now also putting me down! And in french to top things off! What did my head think it was doing? Calling me shameless (dévergondée). I snorted, _yeah right, as if._

My gaze couldn't help but float to my eyes again and again. My blue eyes really stood out like this, (**A/N: Okay so I don't know w****hat her eye color is but I want to give her one, so if you know I'd gladly know and correct it in later chapters otherwise for now, please just go with the flow.) **I smirked but once I realized what I was doing I frowned at myself. I may be trying to compete with him in some domaines but I abosultely refused to become a smirker.

* * *

When I got to school Bex, Liz and Macey stared at me wide eyed but prepared for me to ignore them once again, as I had been doing for the last week. I had been searching for them, walking through the halls being the Chameleon as always receiving the rare and occasional "Hey" from fellow peers. I smiled at the girls not managing to keep blowing them off. They grinned knowing I had forgiven them even if they still didn't comprehend what for.

"Hey," I said shyly, biting my lower lip.

"Hi," Mace replied.

" 'Bout bloody time!" Bex exclaimed and I scowled at her.

I saw Zach leaning against some lockers surrounded by a group of adoring females ranging from Freshmens to Seniors. He seemed pleased by the attention but his gaze was far away. As if my gaze was calling his he looked up at me, his ghost of a smile disappearing as he took in my appearance, it took me a moment to realize that he was practically checking me out. _Gosh he was most attractive with his mysterious personnality and annoying I-know-something-you-don't attitude._ And with a tight V-neck black shirt that displayed enough chest to guess that he had a gorgeous set of pecks even though you didn't need to guess or imagine anything since his shirt was so extremely tight, it also showed off his very well taken care set of abs, a six or eight pack, I wasn't sure. How could you be so handsome yet so annoying at the same time? I stared him in the eyes and the rest of the world dissipated, along with the annoying girls waving their hands before Zach trying to regain Zach's attention in vain. After about five minutes I think, _gosh it was crazy how easily I lost track of time when I was around him! _The girls seemed to notice it wasn't working and followed his gaze to mine and scowled before stomping off. His eyes seemed to soften as he looked at me and as he looked at me like that: like I was the most important thing in the world, it was all I could do to not stride up to him and kiss him. Everyone was aware of our troubled 'relation ship' if we could even call it that, so it would be awkward to do so in front of the whole school. His green eyes sparkled and shined bright when a thought suddenly crossed his mind. He licked his lips slowly and my heart skipped a beat. I rapidly took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Then grabbing hold of Bex's arm I stormed away.

"Girls we have to talk."

* * *

"And that's about it." I sighed having just finished telling them the same story I had told my mom and aunt.

I admit that I hadn't been planning on telling them but when I had been having a stare down with Zach I kept thinking about what he had said to me all this week.

_"You need them, now more than ever." He told me once again._

_"I know you already said that in the canteen remember?" I said sarcastically, raising my eyebrows._

_"Yes I do remember but I have a feeling that you didn't listen." He stated._

_"Don't start acting like you know me again." I spat._

_"I wouldn't dare!" He exclaimed, feigning shock at the very idea. "I just have to make sure you understand what I'm saying.-"_

_"Stay close to my friends. Yes, yes I'm pretty sure I got the memo." I interrupted._

_"**I **on the other hand am not sure you got the memo."_

_"What ever I don't need to stand here as you stare down at me in such condescending way!"_

_"Obviously you do, at least until you finally open your mind and listen to what I'm saying!"_

_"I don't see why I would need them specifically, I have other friends."_

_"But those other friends won't be able to help you out like your real ones will be when the time comes."_

_"What in the world is that supposed to mean?" I asked eye brows raised once again._

The conversation basically went on and on in that boring way with Zach coming up with mysterious things to say that he would never clarify when I asked.

"Wait. Hold up, hold up!" Bex exclaimed, raising her hands up and down in a "Slow down" gesture.

"Pause and rewind." Macey added, oddly calm.

"I'm training myself to be a spy." I hadn't admitted that I knew the truth about them just yet. I paused taking a deep breath. "Kinda like you."

"Yeah well, you're bloody right about that." Bex agreed gruffly.

Then as if they had timed their reactions, their mouths dropped open simultaneously and they stared at me wide eyed.

I gave them another small hesitant smile.

"How did you know?" Liz questioned, curiousity visible in her orbs.

"Hints- little hints- here and there... but the dead give away? When I was at Zach's house lying on his kitchen floor and you all thought I was unconscious."

"So you were faking? - Sneaky devil." Macey said playfully but her voice sounded slightly impressed and proud.

"You can't tell your mom. She'd go mental she would."

"She already knows." I winced at my admission.

"WHAT?! But then why did she hire us?"

"You're getting paid!" I exclaimed.

"No we get special training in exchange to keeping an eye on you."

I smiled a little bit.

"So you were ordered to be my friends?" I asked regretfully.

Bex's mouth opened in a wide capital 'O' as she caught on to what was bothering me.

"You're afraid that we've simply been acting as your friends, aren't you?... Cams we may have been ordered to be your 'body guards' but we didn't have to be your friends. We could have made you hate us, like Zach but we prefered the approach of befriending you. Cammie we love you with all our hearts, you're our best friend and a sister to us in our eyes."

Then they all three jumped on me for a group hug.

* * *

I had a free hour next, I was pacing through the school halls trying to find something to do when I was unexpectedly pushed up against a wall. My arms were being held above my head by a pair of strong hands. My body was squished between his and the wall. I stared into those enchanting green eyes, that I was learning to love. _Oh my gosh I had not just thought that!_

"You haven't forgotten about tomorrow, I hope." He stated.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. He obviously had to hold me like this when he said that didn't he.

"Oh, were you still expecting me to go out with you?" I asked eyes wide and innocent.

"I'll tell the girls..." He menaced in a somewhat kind voice. Let me tell you: Kind and menacing? An odd mix I never thought I would encounter. But of course where Zach is involved you have to be prepared for anything.

"You're too late Zachary I already told the girls."

"Fine... I-"

"Did it ever occur to you," I interrupted him, pausing to fit in an agravated sigh. "That if you had asked nicely I might have said yes?" The funny thing was: I actually would have.

His eyes widened in surprise, filled with a hint of disbelief.

"You would say yes?" He asked hopefully.

"Not anymore dick head."

I then sadly kneed him with just enough force for him to step back breathless. I admit enjoying feeling his body close mine. I walked away. In the main hall after about a quarter of an hour later, I crossed the boys.

"Have you seen Zach Cammie?" Jonas asked.

"Um, yeah I talked to him about fifteen minutes ago." I responded.

"Really? Weird, he said he wanted to speak with you and then he's come back to us." Alex interjected.

"Well you should start by looking for him down there. That's where I last saw him." I stated pointing down a random side hall.

They thanked me and hurried away. Don't ask me why I didn't send them the right way because I honestly don't know. I just had a bad gut feeling and I wanted to check on him. So I put my books in my bag and ran through the small halls; the only sounds being those of my shoes slapping on the fake marble floor. I watched my feet thump on the ground and froze when I saw a fat red flow of liquid. The smell of blood was thick in the air and I had to resist the urge to gag. I looked up slowly and gasped at the sight that lay before me. Tears welled up in my eyes as I started running in his direction. My feet sank into the blood sparying it all over the floor and myself. I ran past the closed doors of the occupied classrooms not caring to be discreet.

"Zach, Zach, Zach..." I repeated incoherently.

I fell to my knees sinking into the puddle of blood that surrounded him. I carefully put my hands over his wound, putting as much pressure on it as possible to contain the blood. He moaned and opened his eyes.

"Cammie, you have... to get... away. Find the gang... and go home, protect yourself."

"What, I, I, I don't understand..." I sobbed tears crashing on his face.

"They're here for you..." He whispered, lifting a blood dripping hand to caress my cheek. It was wet and warm as he passed his fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes still crying, enjoying his touch not bothered that he was covering my face and hair and clothes with his blood.

"What? Who?"

"The Circle..." He then went limp in my arms, eyes closed once again and I screamed as arms wrapped around me.

**A/N: And voila! Hope you enjoyed. Don't worry about Zachy, I'm not one to kill characters, or at least not until the last chapter but then again who knows? Hehe. Sorry about posting this chapter again but my computer had a problem as did internet so it got deleted. Zach's POV will be in the next chapter to explain what happened.**


	7. Chapter 7: Is he going to die? Not sure

**Disclaimer: You know what belongs to Ally Carter and what doesn't, so I don't feel the urge to clarify anything.**

**Zach's POV:**

Okay so yes maybe I was laying it on a little strong but can you blame me? Seeing Cammie confused and angry is so much fun. I know it's only fun because of my twisted mind but give me a break I like to think that if it hadn't been for my _mother _I wouldn't have a twisted head. Sure I enjoyed making my mom proud but it wasn't until I learnt the truth about Cammie's kidnapping that I understood that what I was doing was wrong. Well not the complete truth I just found out that the Circle wanted Cameron because of something her dad knew or did. And even then, in my young 14 year old mind I knew it was wrong, especially since she was the same age as me and I was quite certain I knew what they would do to her. So I did the only thing I could: I burnt _**ALL **_the papers about Cammie and her kidnapping and then when I went to stay permanently at Blackthorne like so many others.

So yes I am aware that I didn't need to go act like a total psycho just to make sure she was still coming to our date. Any way after she stormed off and I finally managed to regain my breath, I started to head back to the guys as I had promised. Unfortunately I had not even taken three steps before I was roughly pushed up against some of the lockers. Once the fuzziness disappeared from the shock I recognized Max, one of my mother's many disciples.

"Hello son of a-"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you." I interrupted. "Unless you're here on a suicidal mission, which I assure you I would have the greatest sympathy if you were, then by all means STOP." I stated nonchalantly.

"Oh and why would I not want to insult you?" He seethed.

"Gee I don't know…" I feigned reflexion. "Perhaps because if you had a brain bigger then a pea you'd realize by finishing that phrase you were insulting my mother, who just so happens to be your boss."

His eyes widened as he cussed under his breath and dropped me.

"Still as smart Zach, I see." She said.

"Well seeing as we just talked not even a month ago I would think it normal that I haven't lost any intelligence… You on the other hand…" I trailed off, raising an eye brow and pressing my lips together on the side.

She laughed. "Come now Zachary, let's stop this foolishery. We're both adults, come home with me and we'll talk it out."

"As much as I don't like it it's still better then being with you, Blackthorne is my home and currently here is as well."

She sighed already starting to lose her temper. "At least give your mum a hug?" She asked, opening her arms in invitation.

I stared at her open arms, it was so tempting. All I needed to do was hug her and everything would go back to the way it was before I 'deserted' the Circle. All I needed was one word and she would be my mother again. _She was never your mother. _Of course she was a crappy one but still a mom. I wanted to feel her arms wrapped tightly around me, assuring me that everything would be all right, that all was forgiven. _I don't have anything that she needs to forgive; it's more the other way around. One kiss won't hurt, will it? _I shook my head no. I couldn't even start thinking that way. Sure she was my mother but I couldn't go back onto her side. I had made a promise to my dad. I HAD to protect Cammie, at all costs all the way to my death.

"Forget it, mum; I won't come back to you." I said firmly.

Understanding that I wouldn't change my mind her arms fell slowly to her sides. "Well at least you called me 'mum' that's a small improvement, if I dare say so myself, from the last 4 years. I've never enjoyed you calling me 'mother'. Far too formal for my liking." She spoke with a breezy laugh but her eyes tried to conceal her sadness and disappointment.

"It wouldn't have to be this way if you gave up."

"It wouldn't have to be this way if you came back to us."

"I never would, I promised dad."

"I can't just walk away from this Zach!" She screeched banging her fist against a locker in rage.

"Careful people are in class right now." I hissed sending furtive glances up and down the hall.

"I don't care! You have to understand that I don't have a choice. I admit I chose this life and I enjoyed it, still do. But you are my son Zach and even if I never showed you I cared, it didn't mean I didn't. I think it's a law of nature for a mother to love her child, at least a little even if hatred is far more present. I would leave my current life for you, even if I love and am proud of what I do." She held up a hand to stop my outburst. "And I know you disapprove of me, Zachary, but I do love you, my son and I have to do this to protect you."

I heard someone come up behind me and snapped around just in time to see a man holding up a gun to my face. My brain didn't even process what was happening when my body had already turned into fighting mode. I ducked and kicked the gun out of his hands. I kicked, punched, ducked Max until he was only a bloody broken mess on the floor. I picked up his gun and turned to my mother, not registering the fact that she was my mother. She fought back but not as hard, only enough to stop me from having the upper hand. Finally I pushed her to the floor. I cocked the gun pointing it in between both her eye brows. I was almost waiting for her to look at it cross eyed and laugh like she had back when I would train with her (in private of course, she mustn't reveal her soft side to her thugs.) but she didn't. We stayed still as statues breathing heavily staring in to the others eyes. I groaned and threw the gun away, running a frustrated hand through my hair.

"I can't kill you. I'd love to but like you said a small part of me loves you even if it is over all conquered by hatred." I leaned down so that we were almost nose to nose. "Just remember this, if you come between me and Cammie I will kill you then without a moment's hesitation. So if you plan on killing her, send someone I'll willingly kill: such as Max for instance."

I then turned to leave, not noticing the men that had gathered around us until I felt the sharp pain in my back, I heard my mother shout my name and swear on who knows what that her thug would pay for what he did and then I felt it again and again anyway. I crumbled to the floor my breathing coming in short gasps. I heard retreating footsteps and soon found myself in a depressing dark silence.

* * *

When I came to, someone was holding me and wetness was falling on my face. I opened my eyes to see Cameron crying on me. Panic immediately filled me: Had she been hurt? Were we both taken by my mother?

"Zach, Zach, Zach..." She repeated incoherently.

She was on her kness in a deep puddle of blood_. Please let that be mine._ She carefully put her hands over my wound, putting as much pressure on it as possible to contain the blood. I moaned and opened my eyes more.

"Cammie, you have... to get... away. Find the gang... and go home, protect yourself."

"What, I, I, I don't understand..." She sobbed tears crashing on my face.

"They're here for you..." I whispered, lifting a blood dripping hand to caress her cheek. I passed my fingers through her hair coating her with my blood. She closed her eyes still crying, enjoying my touch not bothered that I was indeed covering her face and hair and clothes with my blood.

"What? Who?"

"The Circle..." I then went limp in her arms, eyes closed once again and I heard her scream.

Her scream brought me back to myself once again. I felt bad for how I had acting earlier and before and she was NOT getting kidnapped until I had excused myself at least a bit. I grabbed the walls and dragged my self on the ground, my blood allowing me to slide faster. I turned a corner and saw her fighting off two men. I got up but immediately stumbled back to the cold floor my hands trying to grab the smooth surface of the wall. I heard noise come from the class rooms, people probably alerted by Cammie's scream. She had just knocked one man out but I could she she was tipsy almost as if she were drunk. So when I saw five more men arrive I knew she was done for. Not willing to give up I stood once again and staggered up to them throwing my arms around one man, falling on top of him. Cammie screamed and I felt something brush my arms. I looked for her and saw her staring my in the eyes, the flash of a metal blade caught my eye and I pushed her violently to the side.

"Stupid freaking wall." I whispered.

I had been trying to save her from the knife but had shoved her against a wall of knockers, her head banging against the corner of one. She blinked wincing slightly and moaned as she got to her feet again to fight off her assailliantes. Her movements were clumsy and I knew she wouldn't last long. I searched our surroundings: the others should be here by now, Cammie's screams traveled well. What about those stinking teachers were they not going to disrupt their classes to save a student who was currently screaming her head off, recieving a knife in the arm and being dragged away. She was now screaming a something but the world was becoming black as I watched her arms flail in her attempt to grab a solid object. In a brief moment of consciousness I understood what she was shouting.

"ZACH!" Was all she kept repeating, choking on her own blood.

I felt despair wash over me as darkness completely took over. Her last agony, terror and horror filled scream freezing me to the bone.

**A/N: Just a small chapter that I wanted to get over with. Next chap should have some Bex or perhaps Macey POV to explain what they were doing during all of this.**

**By the way I was wondering would you prefer smaller chapters (a bit bigger than this) and a slight bit faster update or bigger chapters and slower updates because school is trying I finish at five and still have a minimum of two hours of homework to do after that so... You see my dilema?**

**Ah and sorry for spelling mistakes, I'm too bored and tired to re-read. Please don't hate me. Review please to answer my question, or don't but then I'll chose what ever I want, maybe alternate. BYE! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: A school of witnesses

**A/N: Right so most of you chose smaller chapters and quicker (not by much but still) updates! Enjoy!**

**Cammie's POV:**

The sharp corner of a locker hit me deep into my skull as I shrieked. What had Zach been thinking? It wasn't until I received a knife's blade in my arm did I realize that had he not pushed me I would currently be dead. I tried to fight some more but my attackers were becoming shapes and forms and shadows. When a man caught my legs and started dragging me I screamed for Zach but I knew it was hopeless. He was lying unconscious, if not dead, on the ground in a new puddle of his blood and no one else was around here. I continued to try and prevail but in vain so when I felt the darkness envelope me I welcomed it with open arms.

**Bex's POV:**

Have you ever been in class, bored to death dreaming for the bell to ring faster? And then suddenly you remember that you haven't fed you're gold fish for at least four days? And you're a hundred percent sure that it's going to be dead when you rush home to finally feed it? No? Well that's how I felt when I heard the whispers of a scream seep under classroom door. Except in much much worse. Right now you'll be asking yourself: _What does that have anything to do with the situation at hand?_ I'll tell you what: NOTHING, but that I remember when I forgot to feed my fish and knew it would be dead well it felt similar to how I feel right now, though as I pointed out before in much worse. I suddenly sat up straight earning me a few odd glances from my peers. I simply ignored them my turning my head left and right like a dog, or a cat or a pigeon… you choose. I could no longer hear screaming but I could still hear noises that sounded like far away screams perhaps. Then shocking me and Liz and Macey we heard a loud blood curling scream, seeming closer then the ones before. No one else heard so I glanced at Macey and Liz as we exchanged a very worried look but once I heard another one I stood up as did the other girls, our chairs falling over.

"CAMMIE!" I shouted with Liz and Mace.

We then raced out of the room, calling out for her, the teacher trying to stop us. I merely caught his out stretched arm, twisted it and flipped him to the floor behind me not even checking to see if he was conscious. He was not a priority. More screams flew through the halls as we tried to locate their provenance. Gasps flowed to my ears from the classroom I had just exited which just incited me to hurry even more so. Our way path was blocked by a group of men in black who were trying to scare off a of pack of jocks. The jocks in question were, surprisingly enough trying to get passed the thugs to help Cammie, I could now situate her, she was all the way down the hall, around the corner. The jocks though weren't willing to get in a fight where as Mace, Liz and I were waiting for just that.

"Excuse us." I said, holding my hand out to push aside one guy, Macey doing like me. "We'll take it from here."

"But you're girls, you can't do any better then us." I turned my head to look him up and down in disgust, Macey by my side doing a similar action.

"Watch us." She stated, an eyebrow raised and flicking her hair, as I copied her.

"Now Macey, what do you suppose we have here?" I questioned, placing my thumb under my chin and my index over my lips.

"Hmm… Hard to say: I hesitate between brainless monkeys or thugs." Macey replied leaning her head to the side slightly.

"I would have to go for the former; they definitely look like brainless monkeys." I said thoughtfully.

Yes, yes we probably looked demented and what we were saying was just wasting time for us to get to Cammie, but we hadn't had a good fight in soooo long! Two of them leaped forward at that, growling like lions. I ducked to the side easily, grabbing the back of his neck and squeezing him as I flipped him over me, he flopped to the floor unconscious and I stepped onto his chest to test my talents with the next. He punched I ducked, I kicked he caught my ankle and threw me to the ground before sitting on me, pinning me to the marble hall. I tried to pull away in vain but he kept a firm hold of me, his knees sticking my arms to the floor. He pulled out a knife and was about to stab me but he was suddenly yanked backwards and I saw him fall lifeless. I flipped myself to a fighting stance and smiled at Grant.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He grunted as he received a punch to the gut.

I put my attention back towards the thug aiming for Liz.

"No way in hell will you approach her!" I screeched before lurching forward, slipping between his leg and arm, keeping a hold of his arm I stood straight grinning at him then lifting my leg violently to kick his face followed by the place where the sun don't shine.

The fight went on for what seems like seconds but was in fact 8 minutes and 12 seconds. Thanks to Alex, Nick and Grant's help. I looked at them closely.

"Where's Zach?" I inquired, glancing around curiously.

Alex shrugged, "We were looking for him."

"ZACH, ZACH, ZACH!" We heard her screaming before we saw her.

She was covered in blood, leaving a thick trail of blood behind her as she was dragged away by thugs. She was fighting her hardest but she was clumsy in her trained movements so it her kicks were weaker than those of an untrained teenager. Zach stumbled forward around the corner, quickly falling to the ground seemingly lifeless. We ran to catch up to them not acknowledging the school that had gathered around the scene. Grant and Alex did a complicated maneuver where Grant propelled Alex into the air and he landed perfectly on the shoulders of the thug tugging Cammie away and nailing him to the floor. Then with excellent timing he pulled out a patch and roughly planted it on the man's forehead. Soon enough we had all the men unconscious as well as Cammie and Zach.

We called 'special' people who came to take care of the thugs as well as CIA members who came and calmed down the school students.

"If everyone would please follow me to the cafeteria." The CIA guy said.

Students nodded, following slowly behind the CIA officials, and whispering between themselves about what they had just witnessed. I left with the others to go see Cammie and Zach in the hospital and waited for the verdict of their condition: both were alive but for how long was the question.

* * *

The whole school, teachers, students etc had had their memories erased and by the time we went back to school the next day everyone was completely oblivious to what had happened. Zach was awake but being held in the hospital so that his wounds could heal. Cammie was still unconscious but the doctors said 'not to worry, it is completely expected for her to be still asleep, she'll open her eyes when she's ready.' What ever that's supposed to mean. After school we decided to go see Zach.

That's exactly where we were at the moment crowded around Zach's hospital bed, chatting about what we should do next.

"So question is: do we tell Cammie or not?" I asked them, wondering if Cammie should be aware of her situation.

It was a question to all but I looked in Zach's eyes when I voiced it because I knew that no matter what happened after tonight, no matter if everyone wanted to tell Cammie, NO ONE would be telling Cammie anything if Zach didn't agree. It was odd to think about how Zach had rapidly taken such an important role in Cammie's life. Even if I didn't like it or if Cammie wasn't aware of the fact, it was true: Zach was now and forever would be a very big factor of Cammie's being.

**A/N: Very short chapter but don't worry the next one should be happier and a bit longer! I'd love to have reviews! And constructive criticism is more than welcome.**


	9. Chapter 9: Missing dogs reappear

**Cammie's POV :**

What in the world? I had awoken to overhear voices drifting through the air. I couldn't open my eyes and there was a constant beeping in my ears setting me on edge. Even above the loud beeping I could make out what the voices were talking about.

"I don't know Miss Morgan." A male said.

"You must tell her Zachary. If you tell her she'll be upset with you for a while but if she discovers the truth from the very person you're trying to protect her from she'll hate you for even longer." A lady's voice that I soon recognized as my mother's stated.

"I understand that… It's just that she already dislikes me, I can't just go right out and tell her my mother is the one trying to kill her, she'll never trust me after that."

"If I recall properly you left your mother at the age of fourteen because you understood that what your mother was making you do was wrong, if it weren't for you my daughter would already be gone."

"That doesn't change anything of what I did before." He said desperately.

"Perhaps not no, but you can't erase the past Zachary, you can only make up for it in every way possible and one of those ways is telling Cammie everything you know." Mum whispered calmly.

"But… I- I- can't… Uuurgh!" I heard a slight foot stamp and some ruffling. "Fine I'll think about it okay?" He replied in an exasperated voice.

The voices had been keeping me calm but the sudden silence and darkness was frightening me more than anything before. I wanted to open my eyes and scream or gasp and hug my mother, anybody. It was too lonely. I tried to sit up, to lift my arm but to no avail. I didn't mean to but I panicked. I know it's not very spy like, hell, nothing I've done so far is very spy like! What do I care? I started screaming in my own mind, yelling at my limbs to move at least a millimeter. The insistent beeping was becoming louder and faster as my heart raced quicker by my stress and internal screeching.

"Someone help!" I heard my mother holler for assistance.

A hand gripped mine tightly and I wanted to squeeze back hard but not a single muscle would twitch. I felt myself calm down with her touch, not completely, only an ounce, better then not right?

"Please move aside." A deep male voice said.

Her hand slowly slipped from mine and I shrieked from the loss of the comforting touch. My heart beat picked up once again.

"I need to see her! Let me get to Cammie!" Zach all but yelled.

"Sir I have to ask you to leave right away." A woman said kindly but forcefully.

I felt them touching and jabbing at my body and I cried, screaming for them to stop only they wouldn't because they couldn't hear me. I whimpered as I felt a cool point touch my arm, crying hard internally.

"Wait." Someone said and my heart skipped a beat as I recognized his voice, my most favorite voice in the world after my mom's of course.

All noise stopped apart from the beeping, I guess Joe's voice was very intimidating.

"Rachel take her hand again."

**Zach's POV:**

Rachel took her daughters hand and immediately Cammie's heart race noticeably slowed down. I sighed in relief as the doctors and nurses stared in wonder.

"This would mean she is gradually awaking. She can feel touch. It will only be a matter of time before she can hear us and then she'll be fully awake." A doctor explained.

I sagged against a wall as Joe approached me.

"So Mr. Goode, how is the mission going?" Joe questioned.

"Just swell l as you can see!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

He chuckled. "Yes well I suggest you go home for the rest of the day. You may come see Cammie again tomorrow morning."

I nodded and walked away, touching Cammie's hand carefully before stalking out.

* * *

The girls Bex, Liz and Macey had all come over to sleep at our house for the night in case anybody got news from Cammie or the hospital. We had talked and then decided to watch a movie to get our minds off things for a while but in the end we had each left the movie one at a time until I was the only one left. I stared blankly at the screen as the credits rolled up. Suddenly the phone rang and I sighed. I checked the clock to see it was now 2:13 am in the morning.

I picked up the phone. "Who in the hell is calling me at this time at night?" I growled.

I was extremely pissed off, that is until I heard the loud sobbing and the distant screaming through the phone.

"Zach, it's Rachel. I'm sorry to bother you at this time it's just I didn't know what to do. She keeps calling for you."

"I'll be right there." I hung up not waiting for an answer.

* * *

"Guys get your lazy butts out of bed! We need to be at the hospital in five!" I hollered, ripping off all of their bed covers and switching on the lights.

They groaned but rolled out of bed all the same. They were all dressed in less then three minutes and we sped the car to the hospital. I lurched through the doors and immediately followed the yells. When I got to the correct floor, Rachel met us right away.

"Thank heavens you're here! She woke up suddenly shouting for you Zach and then she saw these dogs, who knows how they got up here but once she caught sight of them she started screaming her head off." Rachel enlightened us as she jogged to keep up with us.

The gang and I burst through the doors into her room. The first thing we saw were the four dogs lying on the floor whining and very sick looking. The second thing we noticed was Cammie pointing, crying, shouting and fighting against her sheets at the same time. She looked up at us and then called my name.

"ZACH! The dogs! They should be dead! They're dead!" She yelled in my ear.

I wrapped my arms around her protectively as she continued to struggle in my arms. I buried her face in the crook of my neck and caressed her hair as she finally stopped screeching.

"Sshh, it's alright they're alive and they'll be nursed back to health in no time." I whispered calmly.

She then stopped waving her arms around and clutched onto me as if her life depended on it.

"I didn't know what to do, Zach I'm sorry. When I woke up I was ready for anything but not the missing dogs that I lost."

"They're fine look at them they're happy to see you again."

I wasn't lying either, the dogs were now limping over to the bed to get cuddles from Cammie.

We all talked a bit trying to calm Cammie down further. All night she held my hand tightly and I half expected it to fall off. Her mother came in later that night and told us that we could go home. I was about to let go of Cammie's hand when she tensed and squeezed me tighter if possible. I turned to look at her and she took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

"Please stay Zach, I- I- need you to stay." She whispered unwillingly.

I nodded slowly but detached my hand from hers slowly.

"I'll stay but I have to talk to the others first. Don't worry I'll be back in at least five minutes.

* * *

We crowded in the hallway; all of them glancing at curiously me wondering what in the world I was up to. I knew that we were going to have to come to a decision about everything now; I wanted to take part in this conversation that was bound to happen sooner or later. WE needed to answer Bex's question: do we tell Cammie?

"So… We never decided what we were going to tell Cammie." Bex stated.

We all turned to look at Bex. Bex and I shared a secret glance and I nodded ever so slightly.

"I'll tell her, sometime soon." I assured them all.

They stared at me wide eyed.

"Are you sure it's a good idea? She could take it badly." Jonas said and I knew he was considering my telling Cammie about my mother's part in the events.

"I might not tell her _everything_. Just the 'outline' shall we say."

They sighed and shrugged as if to say: 'If you're sure.'

They then left me to reflect on what I would tell Cammie alone in the dark hallway of the hospital. It was calm and silent as I walked back to Cammie's room.

"Talking about me behind my back are you?" Cammie joked as I walked in.

I smiled hesitantly at her, looking up at her. I saw her fiddling with something in her hands but she was hiding it under the covers so I couldn't tell what object it was.

"Us? Never!" I joked.

She smiled slightly. "You never usually joke with me you know."

She frowned at the object in her hands, her fingers moving agilely over the item still unknown to me.

"People change, don't they?" I spoke trying to peek at what was in her grip.

The article clicked and it flew under her covers before I could see what it was. She threw me a small glare and I held my hands up in surrender.

"Don't worry I won't try to see what it is anymore."

She smiled, satisfied. "Good and you better keep your word Goode."

"I will Morgan. So want to talk about the dogs?" I asked.

"Not really… I mean I thought they were dead just like Scampers but they're not. They're alive or as alive as you can be in the state they're in. I know they'll get better and I'm glad for them but I can't imagine what they went through and it seems as if… No…"

"What is it?" I inquired.

"Nothing it's just my silly imagination." She shook her head a trifle.

"I bet it's not, try me." I replied, dropping onto the edge of her bed.

"Well it's just that yesterday, or whatever day it was… It almost seemed as though they were wanting me specifically, you know not just a random kidnapping but as if they wanted me and ONLY me." She shrugged. "It's stupid, I kn-"

"Cammie it's not stupid… You're more correct then you know."

Cam's head snapped up quickly as she examined me in surprise.

"Really?" She questioned skeptically.

"Yes! Please believe my next words even if they will be hard to digest." I paused. "These people trying to kidnap you are part of an organization: The Circle of Cavan. It's one of the biggest terrorist teams in the world and they have headquarters all over the world. They _**were **_trying to kidnap you Cam, you're not being silly."

"But why _**me**_?"

"Well they think you know something about them that will contribute to bringing the Circle down."

She snorted. "Well I'm sorry to disappoint them but I don't!"

"Perhaps, unfortunately they won't believe that until they have proof or you're dead. They often go for the latter just to be on the safe side." I told her spitefully.

She looked at me, pity in her eyes. She motioned for me to come closer. I scooted up to sit next to her on the bed and she moved away slightly, leaving me room to lie next to her. Once I was she gently took my hand and looked at our intertwined fingers.

"How come you know so much about them?" She asked not suspiciously but curiously.

"I have my sources." Is all I answered not wanting to reveal too much.

"Zach you can tell me the truth." She insisted. I looked away for our joined hands and got lost in her light blue eyes. They were so trusting and almost innocent; it was at that moment that I knew I couldn't tell her about my mother.

"No I can't." I spat.

"Why not?" She seemed hurt by my response.

"Because you'd hate me if I did?" I retorted.

"Oh Zachary haven't you already made sure of that? What's one more thing to hate you for?" She joked.

I shook my head. "I can't tell you. "

"Can't or won't?"

"Is there any difference?"

"No I suppose not, at least not a very important one."

She let go of my hand and put them under the covers again, fiddling with the unknown thing again.

"Fine don't tell me, I'll wait for you to be ready because you will, wether you want to or not." She shrugged and smiled at me playfully but with a bit of anger concealed behind them. "Besides I already know."

It took me a while to figure what she meant and I was about to ask her what exactly she thought she knew when I looked down at her small form on the bed next to me, cuddling to my side ever so slightly. I smiled and caressed her cheek, I then crossed my arms over my chest and layed back on the bed to finally get my well deserved sleep. Until I five minutes later when the full impact of her words hit me. I sat up straight, jumping in surprise. _Yes my brain is slow when I'm tired._

"WHAT?!" I whisper shouted to myself trying to figure out what she meant.

I, because of her tortuous words, did not get my well deserved sleep like planned or not enough.

**A/N: Not as cheery as planned but the next one will be better I SWEAR! I beg for you to forgive my spelling mistakes it's just i like to srite but I'm becoming more and more lazy and I don't re-read as thoroughly as before if at all. Review? Constructive critism is more then welcome!**


	10. Chapter 10: Kiss him while you can

**Cammie's POV:**

I woke up early the next morning to see Zach still asleep next to me, an arm wrapped around my waist. I frowned at this, wondering what in the world he was doing. I quickly slipped out from his grip and tip-toed out of the room. I was dressed in only a white hospital gown and I walked crossing my legs over the other every step I took. It was a weird way to walk and made me sway from side to side quite a lot but it was a habit of mine from when I was a little little little girl. I clutched my hand tightly around the cool object in my hands as I heard a noise behind me. I lifted it in front of me, ready to slam it onto anybody's head if they had the misfortune of being behind me. No one was there so I continued my trek through the halls. I turned one last corner and found myself in a small deserted waiting room; I crumbled on to the couch and raised the object close to my eyes, studying it curiously. I moved the item from hand to hand, inclining it in the light. I still couldn't tell what it was exactly, it highly resembled a box of some kind and I didn't know how I came across it. I sighed in exasperation as I dropped it on the place next to me and crossed my arms, glaring at it.

_Glaring at it isn't going to help you. _I rolled my eyes, _I know that. It's just I feel as if I know what it is but that I simply can't remember, it's killing me!_

Whatever it was I knew I couldn't just walk around with it so I scurried back to my room to see Zach missing. I was relieved to say the least, no need to explain why I was walking around with some odd thing.

**Zach's POV:**

I couldn't find Cammie any where after I woke up so I chose to go back to her room to check on her there. When I silently opened the door I saw her hurrying around the room, a worried expression on her face. Finally she roughly picked up her bag and started ruffling through it.

"What are you doing?" I asked rather violently.

"None of your business." She replied hurriedly stuffing the same object as last night deep into her bag.

I shrugged pretending to not care but as soon as she excused herself to go into the bathroom to change I caught her bag and searched through it.

"Looking for something?" She asked smugly.

I didn't bother trying to lie, she would see right through me. "As a matter of fact, I am."

"Well you're not going to find it in there Zachary. You didn't _actually _think I would be silly enough to put it in there once you saw me." She raised her eye brows in fake astonishment.

I stepped up to her and she refused to back down, staying firmly put in her spot. I moved forward until our chests were touching. By the time I was pushed up against her she was breathing heavily and a look flashed in her orbs but it was gone before I could tell what it was. I lifted a hand to her cheek and grinned evilly.

"You know I did comfort you last night, I think I deserve something for all my hard work."

"Oh and what would your majesty want?" She inquired sarcastically.

"Nothing much… just… a kiss?" I offered.

"You filthy, loathsome, pervert!" She screeched.

I smiled cruelly down at her. "You know you want me." I relpied huskily.

"Get away from me!"

"Is that really what you want?"

"YES! Now step away before I scream for help and get you arrested for unwanted sexual advances!" She proclaimed.

I chuckled and didn't answer, merely walked away, turning before I left.

"Don't deny what we already know… It's only a matter of time until you admit your attraction to me especially since you didn't deny wanting me." I turned to leave once again but paused as if remembering something. "Oh, and I will get that kiss."

I left an enraged Cammie behind me.

* * *

**Cammie's POV:**

"The nerve of him!" I exclaimed to myself as I stomped to the bed. "I mean honestly!" I threw the object on the floor groaning in frustration as I dropped myself on the cot.

"The nerve of whom? Not of me I hope." Someone said from the doorway.

I smiled leaning onto my elbows as I smiled up at him.

"Hey Joey."

"What and no hug?" He laughed.

"Well as you always say: I'm getting to old for that." I mocked.

"Touché Cam. Anyway how are you Miss Morgan?"

"Good good if it weren't for that conceited idiot you sent to keep an eye out on me!" I yelled, throwing a rapid glance to the box/thing.

Joe noticed my fleeting glance and followed it to the article. He immediately tensed up at the sight. I grabbing it, holding it to my eye level.

"Where did you get this Cammie!?" He hollered, obviously losing his temper just at the simple sight of a small box.

I shrugged. "Don't remember exactly but I do recall finding a box like this one stuck in the back of my locker before the attack. Of course with the amount of times I banged my head I wouldn't doubt that that is the same box." I waved a hand dismissively.

He visibly relaxed at my words and placed it carefully on the bed side table as if afraid to get burned by it. Don't ask me why I lied but I guess it was because telling him that I remembered waking up with this box by my head but never knew how it got there didn't seem the way to calm him.

We stayed in my room, talking about everything and nothing, catching up until a nurse came in allowing me permission to go home.

* * *

I was on my bed, looking up things about buying a gun for extra protection, I don't think myself capable of using it on a living being but you can never be too sure, on my laptop when suddenly my mom knocked on my door preparing to barge in. After everything that had happened to me recently I wasn't taking any risks and I was becoming super paranoid. I jumped in surprise and slammed my computer shut throwing it across my bed and grabbed a book from the drawer in my bedside table.

"What are you doing?" She asked suspiciously.

"Just reading… The Ancient Testament." I said, keeping a straight face while waving the book around slightly. _Didn't even know I had a Bible… Oh no wait now I remember, that was when I was learning about other religions, you never know when you're going have to pretend to believe in one religion!_

"The Old Testament?" She snor_ted, _glancing at the book then at me raising her eye brows. "Right of course, like I'll believe that!"

"Well you see it's old and it's a testament and then TADA you get… Thhheee Oooold Testament! Impressive huh?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it but never mind I'll let it slide for now." She smirked and walked away closing the door behind her.

Since when did my mum smirk!? Damn that Zach! I checked that I couldn't hear her footsteps anymore and reached for my computer. I opened it up again, taking my phone in the process as well. I switched it on and realized I had a text message from one certain Zachary Goode.

ZG: Hey! How are you?

CM: Fine.

ZG: Cool, we haven't heard from you in a while so I got your number from Josh.

CM: I see.

ZG: Well I'm good as well, thanks for asking.

CM: I didn't.

ZG: Hun, right well… That was sarcasm for your information. What are you doing?

CM: None of your business.

ZG: Am I disturbing you?

CM: Yes.

ZG: Are you sure?

CM: Yes, quite.

ZG: Am I annoying you?

CM: Yes.

ZG: Wow are you talkative or what!

CM: I'm talkative when I want to be, but here is what you need to know that will show you that I don't want to speak to you: answering you with almost only one word replies (not including this one); not asking questions; and not trying to keep the conversation going. Keep those in mind for next time, the time after that and after that and so on and so forth.

ZG: …. So that's what you were doing…

CM: Oh.

ZG: I get it now… Bye I guess.

CM: Finally.

ZG: Don't bother to say bye.

CM: Wasn't planning on it.

I would never comprehend this boy! I couldn't stand him but I was infatuated with him at the same time! And I didn't even realize it because it was subconscious! Scratch that: I didn't even notice up till now! I didn't want to admit it but truth be told I in no way wanted that conversation to end which is why I obviously had to stop the conversation immediately. I still don't understand why, I mean he spends his time mocking me, being rude and is a perverted psycho.

_He is good looking, with his green eyes and dark hair and you have to admit that the way he looks at you makes you melt even when he's being a jerk!_

**No stop it, don't think of him like that even if he does look at you as if you're the most important thing in the world. **

_And that he would cherish you forever!_

**Insult me forever more like! **

I shook my head, having an internal war with myself was not a excellent idea. Zach's so stolid it would never work. I burried my face into my pillows as I remembered that I still had my date this Saturday.

**Bex's POV: (Saturday)**

"Hi." A deep voice said quietly.

I looked up from the book I was reading on my front porch.

"Hey." I smiled kindly.

"What are you reading?" He asked curiously.

I showed him the cover.

"Title seems interesting… What is it about?"

"Oh it's a really great book!" I scooted over on the couch, giving him room and looking at him earnestly." I explained excitedly. "I'm glad you asked!" I closed the book and read the back: "Liars and Truth-Tellers: Who do you trust? Few are aware of the existence of those called Liars and Truth Tellers and others think them legends. Sebastien thought those people as myths, stories to put children to bed but when he finds out that he has one year to find the one that will allow him to live, he finds his path crossed with very interesting people, with special talents, two in particular. Liars: They can tell you a lie and make you have a vague memory of what they say as being true. You could doubt what they say. Truth Tellers: People think they can not lie and they use this to their advantage. They can tell you a lie and make you a hundred percent sure that it is true. You cannot doubt what they say only a Liar can make you recall the truth." I stopped for a breath. "I know it's really confusing but you should totally read it! I'll lend it to you if you want; it's not a girls book it's for both sexes! You'd love it!"

"Okay… I think I followed that." He confirmed with a confused expression on his features.

"Sure you did, I can totally tell!"

He chuckled, we had been spending a whole lot of time together since the boys and him had come to our high school. "I'm sure I would like the book Bex but I came here on a tight schedule."

I lost my grin. "Really? That's a shame Grant." I replied disappointedly.

"I would call what I'm about to do a lot of things Rebecca but 'a shame' is not one of them and I hope it won't be." He whispered as he leaned in towards me, one of his hands cupping my cheek.

"BEX!" I heard someone screech! I turned my head away from Grant's reluctantly.

"What is it Cams?" I asked irritated at being interrupted right at that moment.

"I'm so sorry for disturbing you but I need your help! It's urgent; I only have four hours left! Please come to my house now!" She proclaimed motioning me to follow her.

I sighed, shutting my book and looking back at Grant. "I've got to go Grant but we really have to continue this conversation later." I smiled apologetically at him a hopeful glow in my eyes.

He nodded not meeting my eyes. I dropped his hand and hurried after Cammie biting my lip. Did he regret what he was about to do? I felt so embarrassed!

**Grant's POV:**

My hands balled up into fists as I tried to calm myself down. How could I have done something so stupid! A girl like Bex would never like me in that way, especially not after only a little more then a month! We're just friends, at least to her we are. But being friends is better then not being anything with her. Next time I saw her I would excuse myself for what I had almost done, I would explain that I hadn't been thinking straight and that I didn't know what came over me. I nodded convincingly. I left her front porch.

* * *

Five hours later I left the house to go walk that dog Zach had borrowed from the agency to be able to keep an eye on Cammie when she walked the other dogs. It may be a special-trained dog but he still needed to be walked like any other doggie.

"We can get the dog!", "I'll walk him and everything!" I exclaimed in a voice that was supposed to resemble Zach's. "Right so why is it that it's always me who has to walk him?!" I hollered to the thin air.

The dog, whose name I didn't even know stopped and cocked his head at me. I crouched down to his level, ruffling his hair.

"You need a name don't you bud?"

He wagged his tail as if he understood what I had just said to him.

"Well… What would you say to being called Zachy-Poo?" I asked.

He wagged his tail again and sat down expectantly.

"You like it?" I raised my brows incredously. I shook my head realizing that I was asking a dog if he liked his name. "Of course you do Zachy-Poo." I chuckled.

I saw Bex leaving someone else's house, her mind seemingly else where I turned away from her not ready to have to lie about my feelings to her just yet. Suddenly I heard running footsteps behind me so I twirled around just in time to catch Bex in my arms as she tripped over the edge of the side walk. Her arms wrapped around my neck to keep herself from falling. I looked down at her and met her beautiful eyes as her chin rested against my chest. She smiled at me gaily.

"If you regret what you almost did earlier then I have to do this before I never get the chance again." She whispered and I had to lean in slightly to hear her words. She then jumped up off the ground and her lips met mine with a passion I had never felt before. I wrapped my arms around her waist, lifting her off the ground as I kissed her back softly, loving her lips on mine. Her fingers curled in my hair as her legs 'popped' as some would say. All her weight was on me and I fell back onto the floor, the long green grass cushioning my fall.

**A/N: That done! I hope it was okay... The next chapter is... Hold onto your hats people (just kidding): Cammie and Zach's date! I already have part of that chapter written down but it will still take at least a week to post I hope you can be patient with me! Review to give me constructive critism and to tell me what you thought or just read it. You choose.**


	11. Chapter 11: Dream date or nightmare date

"BEX! I need your help!" I yelled, bending forward to regain my breath as I motioned her to follow me.

Wether it was the desperate tone in my voice or my facial expression that made her come with me I shall never know. What I do know is she was very pissed that I happened to interrupt her at that precise moment. I ran away not waiting for a response, my feet digging deep into the moist earth. I arrived to the front porch of my house to find Liz and Macey already lazing around on the steps. They looked up slightly surprised. I shook my head and raced into the house knowing that they would follow me, be it out of curiosity or simple friendly caring. Once in my room I threw my closet door open and started yanking clothes off their hangers violently.

Someone gently caught my hand and pulled me calmly away from the cupboard.

"Cammie, tell us what's going on." Bex ordered kindly.

I sighed, taking a deep breath, wondering what reaction they would have to my words.

"I have a date with Zach and I don't know what to wear!" I explained.

Their mouths dropped open in shock. After all hadn't I spent more than two months criticizing the boy, guy, man or whatever and now I was suddenly announcing that I was going on a date with him?

"Right well," Macey said, her mouth set in a firm line as she placed her hands on her hips. "We'll get you ready and _**then**_ you'll tell us how in the world you ended up getting stuck into going on a date with him." I nodded slowly.

"Let us just go get some clothes from our houses, because no offence Cammie but I doubt you have anything worthy of wearing to a date in that tiny thing."

By the time they came back with bags full of clothes they forced me into my desk chair.

"Let the fashion show begin!" Liz squealed. I only blinked at her not sure in what dream land I ever had where Liz would squeal for clothes.

"No,"

"No,"

"No,"

"No,"

"A definitely not,"

"Never,"

"Not in this life time not in the next."

"AHHHH! I give up! Cameron Ann Morgan you are simply in possible to please! I will not ware myself out just to find an outfit for you during your date with Zachary Stinking Goode that you just so happen to HATE!" Macey screeched in exasperation, leaning against the full length mirror, crossing her arms and blowing her hair out of her eyes.

I ducked my head trying to hide the small blush creeping onto my cheeks (Though I have no idea why I was blushing).

Then out of the blue Bex got wide eyed at me, "Oh My GOSH! You like him," She exclaimed then seeing my disgusted expression she reconsidered her words. "Or at the very least you don't hate him!"

My mouth dropped open, "I most certainly do not like that insufferable prick!" I defended, "How could you even think such an absurd idea?" I felt my face start to heat up but I kept telling myself that it was from pure outrage and not embarrassment of having being found out since of course it was utterly false.

"Uuhhh, I think we all agree that your blushing is a dead give away." Liz proposed in a 'isn't it obvious' voice.

"You guys are delusional." I shook my head in a pitying manner.

Refusing to meet their gaze I stalked up to Macey's pile of attire, I cautiously shuffled through it as if afraid one of her belts would jump out and strangle me to death if I didn't wear something of Macey's choice. Finally I found a reasonable enough outfit to my liking. It was a blood red lace top with three quarter sleeves with a straight black skirt, reaching slightly above my finger tips, so just a little longer than mid-thigh accompanied with sink colored stockings and black ballet flats. I put on a short black jacket and grinned at the girls.

Macey raised her hands to her heart in what looked like a fake proud action. "Ahh, my little baby is growing up so quickly."

* * *

We walked to the front porch and the girls dropped exhausted onto the outside couches. I ducked my head, to hide my small giggle. "Well I think I'm all set."

"You know for someone who was forced into going on this date with the guy you supposedly hate you sure are making an effort to look nice." Liz said cheekily.

"Yeah Liz is bloody right, make up and everything!" Bex agreed.

I rolled my eyes, suppressing the urge to through back a sarcastic comment.

"Not denying it I see…" Macey said smugly with a smirk.

"Well as much as I would love to stay and chat more, I've got a date to attend."

"Impatient I see." I heard a masculine voice say confidently behind me.

I turned around to meet emerald eyes, sparkling with mischief. I waved to the girls and walked down to meet him. He offered me his arm but I scoffed informing him that I could walk on my own. He shrugged and grinned in his annoying manner of knowing something I don't.

"Stop smiling." I ordered haughtily.

"Why should I?" He provoked as he grinned wider if possible.

"Because, I'm miserable so you better be too."

"Aww don't be like that, one of us should at least have a good time during this date and since it's obviously not going to be you, may as well be me."

I rolled my eyes, muttering an inaudible "whatever". He chuckled, _okay so maybe it wasn't that inaudible. _He grinned all the way to the town center. _Gosh his grin is gorgeous, just like him. _My eyes widened in horror as I realized what I had just thought.

Zach turned slightly, glancing at me with concern. "You alright?"

I simply nodded, not trusting my voice to reply.

* * *

"Tell me where we're going!" I exclaimed for the umpteenth time.

"Nuh hun!" He relpied shaking his head and laughing a deep hearty laugh.

"Please! I need to know!" I insisted.

"My answer is the same as before."

"Fine! If you won't tell me, I'm going home." I teased as I backed away and swayed from side to side.

"We both know that's not true." He stated, raising a meaningful eyebrow.

I huffed and plopped my butt down on the bench we were passing. "I guess you're right…" And he was, I wanted to know where we were going so badly I would follow him almost anywhere.

"Come on get up, we're almost there Cams." He stood, stretching his hand out for me to take.

I studied his hands; it was hard to believe how much you could discover about a person thanks to their hands. You really could almost recollect their whole lives just by looking at one. Zachs hand on the other hand, it was so soft looking, no dry skin, and no calluses. His palm highly resembled one of a baby's, as if it had never had to make an effort or carry anything. I for one had seen Zach, punch and carry incredibly heavy objects, so I knew that wasn't true, Zach's hands were some of the rare hands that lied; even my hands had traces of the hard work. The only thing that showed relatively well what Zach had truly been through was the pale scar that went from the tip of his index finger to the middle of his wrist. I examined the lumpy lines that deviated slightly from the straight direct line. This cut was obviously no accident. It resembled pictures I had seen in one of my mummy's files. They highly resembled torture scars. At this recognition, my eyes snapped upwards towards him, he didn't seem to have noticed my reaction to his hand so I decided to put it aside for now and bring it up later. _When it seems like we're getting along too well. _

I crossed my arms over my chest in a **I shall not move **gesture and he seemed to catch my point.

He shrugged, "Suit yourself."

As soon as those two words left his mouth he stooped down and chucked me over his shoulder. I squealed, not expecting it. I banged my fists against his back, demanding he put me down.

"Only if you agree to keep walking." My arms drooped in surrender. And I placed my elbow on his shoulder blade resting my chin in my palm.

After five minutes I suddenly remembered I was wearing a short skirt. And squeaked in surprise as I felt Zach's hand slide under my knee and up my thigh slightly higher than necessary. Zach twirled on the spot.

"What is it?" He questioned.

"You- your hands, that's what." I answered.

"Oups, getting carried away there!" He slowly put me down, blushing slightly. I smiled, he was adorable when he blushed.

"So where are we exactly?" I interrogated.

"In the forest." He offered.

"No ship, Sherlock." I responded.

"Ship?" He repeated, arching his eyebrows.

"I don't do swear words." I shrugged.

"You mean you never swear?" He inquired.

I threw him an annoyed look.

"Okay, we're in the park's forest. So you never swear?"

"You could have warned me you were going to take me into the forest for a date. I wouldn't have had the girls fuss over what I was to wear and I sure as hell wouldn't be wearing ballerinas, damn it!" I exclaimed.

"I thought you didn't swear?"

"I don't consider 'damn it', 'hell', and 'crap ', 'bloody' or other words like that as swear words."

"Some do you know? How can you not swear!?"

"What is this, the Spanish Inquisition? Just stop with the questions already!"

"Spanish Inquisition? Do you know your history? I don't see what this has to do with anything."

I smiled, shaking my head, "Anyway, back to the point at hand: where in devils name are we Zach?"

"Turn around…" Is all he replied.

"Oookaaay…"

I turned slowly and carefully, trying not to slip and fall. What I saw next took my breath away. We were at a small clearing, small trails leading away from it weaving between the trees. The clearing, had long grass mixed with wild flowers around it but short grass in the center as if people spent hours lying on it. It was cut in half by a beautiful small river. There were small pools of water coming from the river itself, they could probably fit five people in and still have room to swim around in. The river was splashing loudly because of its strong current. The reason for the powerful current was soon revealed, the river ended in magnificent water fall, I approached it more until I was on the ledge. I estimated it to be about 20 feet high and I could only just make out the sharp rocks freckled about underneath it. Suddenly I recognized this area as the place where the "in-crowd" would have their parties, I never came here becasue I never enjoyed parties where drunk guys would feel you up. Arms wrapped around my waist pulling me away, I turned around in the strong arms and I felt his muscles ripple under his skin. He seemed reluctant to release me from his grasp.

I looked up at him. "How could I not have been in this place before? I've lived here all my life and didn't know about it and you-! You've been here for a few months and you already know about this place!"

"What can I say? The guys and I had to have a good awareness of the grounds in case of an attack."

I lost my smile and turned away from him. Remembering the true reason he was here, he was not just some guy, this was not some weird _Pride and Prejudice _story. He was a spy on a mission and no matter if I hated him or liked him his feelings towards me would never be real. It would always be a mission for him.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Getting close to ten why?"

"I heard it was going to rain tonight and I'm not in the mood of being caught unaware."

"You wouldn't be unaware since you already know." He said smugly.

"Oh shut up, you know what I meant."

I looked up at the sky and felt his eyes on me for another two minutes and thirteen seconds. I glanced at him through the corner of my eyes and saw him tear his eyes from me and up to the sky.

"Doesn't look like rain to me." He said, stating the obvious.

I snorted and sat down on a stone. I observed our surroundings closely once again and noticed a big case, sitting patiently by a tree.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to the box, leaning to the side slightly in curiousity.

He grinned. "Our dinner."

We ate, chatting amiably for hours. I didn't see the time pass nor did I acknowledge the fact that I was getting along with Zach and that I was enjoying it. _It's only because I have to live through this date and the only way I know how is to be pleasant with him._

_**You're being more than pleasant.**_

_I am not!_

_**Oh yes you are and if you think about it just a bit you'd realize that you didn't HAVE to go on this date with him. Admit it, you know perfectly well that he didn't **__really __**force you to go on this date with him. You very well could have refused.**_

After dinner, I stood up and walked over to the water fall once again. He followed slowly behind me and I twisted around quickly and he stopped abruptly. Any trace of a smile disappeared from my face as from his. I opened my mouth to ask him the question that had been eating my insides since the beginning of the date. I took a deep breath and looked up at him instead of down at the ground.

* * *

"I've been trying to be nice but you've not been very cooperative!" He hollered back.

I twirled around, my hair whipping my face as I glared at him. "So you were being nice when you kidnapped me? You were being nice when you acted like a jerk towards me? You were being nice when you made unwanted and slightly sexual advances on me? You were being nice when you made fun of me, insulted me and forced me into a date I never wanted to have? Well **Zachary**," I spat his name as if it were an insult. "I must say that I _pity _your friends."

I stormed away from him trying to hail a cab to get away from him as fast as possible. He ran forwards and grabbed my wrist.

"First of all that kidnapping was your fault, if you hadn't interrupted a Blackthorne CovOps it never would have happened. Secondly I acted that way to protect you, granted it wasn't the best! I know everyone kept telling me that you hating me wasn't the best way to protect you, my own freaking mother told me and she's the one trying to- !" He stopped before revealing too much. "Thirdly give me one time when I truly insulted you not by looks or my immature acts but by words? Why so quiet all of a sudden? Because I never insulted you! I never made fun of you, I may have teased you more then once but I never mocked you! And fourthly, I have no reason for my 'perverted actions' as you call them, I admit that those were wrong."

My eyes widened at his words as I realized the truthness of some of them.

"And lastly, I'm sorry for forcing you out here tonight but I thought you had at least a little fun. Excuse me if I was wrong. I know I shouldn't have forced you to go out with me but it's just that when I'm around you I can't control myself, my emotions or my actions and for that I am sorry. I'm sorry that you don't realize the impact you have on me, I'm sorry that when I'm around you I can't even remember the time. I'm sorry that everything stops, freezes and it's just you and me. I know it's cheesy, sappy and just plain demented but it's the truth!"

Not waiting for my reply because he seemed to know that he would never get the chance to do it again and that I would call him a 'perverted jerk' for the umpteenth time, he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me tightly against his chest, crushing his lips gently against mine. He kissed me softly as it continued to pour. We were soaked to the bone but I didn't care. Slowly, taking my time I kissed him back and I felt the euphoria envelope me in my response towards him, until I recalled just who exactly it was I happened to be snogging. I violently shoved him away tears mixing with the rain drops.

"So that's it? You think you can just take me out, say all that and make everything alright? Sorry to burst your bubble Zach but that's not how things go! How am I supposed to know that tomorrow you're not going to show up and act like an idiot once again?"

"You don't…" He whispered.

"That's right I don't." I replied regretfully, shaking her head. "You want to know why that is?"

He gazed up at me helplessly, begging me with his eyes.

"Because you won't be honest with me."

"Honest? What was everything I said to you before?"

I chuckled slightly. "Zachary I appreciate the honest words you think you spoke to me but they weren't the ones I was waiting for." He frowned, searching for what I could possibly want from him. "I'll give you a hint, shall I? I trust you because my mom does even though she knows the truth about who you are and your family. I don't know if that will help you at all but know this: If you tell me what I'm waiting for then I'm willing to give you a chance as a friend but I won't be friends with someone that doesn't trust me."

"I trust you Cammie!" He defended.

I smiled sadly. "If that was the case you would already have told me your secret without me having to ask. The worst thing is: I already know but I'm waiting to see if you'll pluck up the courage to be a man and admit who you really are. I guess I'll have to keep waiting." I then ran away not even glancing back at him, I knew he stared after me as I turned a corner, my wet skirt sticking to my thighs.

_Gosh… How had we ended up here? From the wonderful night to the nightmare date. Of course I knew what had changed the peaceful, friendly atmosphere. Me and my stupid __**I need to know everything **__personnality._

~~~~~~l* **Flashback **

_I opened my mouth and took a deep breath._

"_How did you get that scar?"_

_His mouth opened as he started to form a reply, a shadow covering his eyes and his expression grim as his hands turned to fists. With those simple things I knew I had crossed the line._

**A/N: So I tried to take ToriiPheniox, and I think that's why I took a while to update... Unfortunately I'm afraid that I didn't do a very good job in following her ideas, which I thought were totally on the spot. Anyway, thanks to everyone who's reviewing, and who have been following since the first chapter! Keep reviewing, please, to give me constructive critism or to tell me you liked it or on the contrary that it wasn't what you expected and that you disliked it. Thank you all! Hope you liked this chapter! Love you!**

**P.S: the flashback will end in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12: Losing more memories

Words.

Silly little things, words.

They can begin or end a friendship.

Build up or break down a relationship.

Words.

#~~-Flashback-~~#

_His mouth opened as he started to form a reply, a shadow covering his eyes and his expression grim as his hands turned to fists. With those simple things I knew I had crossed the line._

_I looked away from him and turned to look down into the pool of water in front of me, watching the deep horrifying waters swirling and slapping. I hated moving water. I could go into a pool, or a lake, or even the sea, as long as it wasn't moving too much. That was another reason as to why I never came here before; I was truly terrified of active water, if you see what I mean._

_I shuddered and walked away hastily. _

"_I saw it Zach, I can tell it wasn't an accident." I stated calmly._

"_Just when things were starting to go well…" He muttered under his breath as he turned his face to the side._

"_What did you say?"_

"_I said, basically what I meant was why do you have to go ruin everything just when we were starting to get along?" He replied, scowling evilly as he turned to look at me once again._

_I frowned. "Is that right? I ruin everything?"_

"_Yes you heard me perfectly well." He raged as he stalked up to me, gripping my forearm in a death grip. I winced in pain as I tried to pull away to no avail._

"_I don't see how I'm the one ruining everything." I cried as I helplessly tried to pry my arm free from his hand._

_He didn't seem to notice what he was doing to me since his grip simply tightened around my arm._

"_Well firstly you keep being your annoying know-it-all.-"_

_I interrupted him before he could get any father. "Let go of me." I ordered in a small voice._

_Wether he heard me or decided to ignore me I don't know. "Secondly you keep-"_

"_Please let go of me." I pleaded, trying to push him away, real tears running down my cheek as it started to rain._

_Again he ignored me continuing on his monologue, citing my faults._

"_Zachary please, you're hurting me." I pleaded one last time, clutching his hand._

_He finally snapped out of his trance and stared down shocked at my forearm in his grip. He quickly freed me and stepped back slowly. I looked up at him, a tiny amount of fear bubbling in the pit of my stomach._

_I turned away from him and raced away from him, clumsily following the trail through the trees, running as fast as I could, even when I reached the town streets I plowed on, only until I arrived at the town center did I slow to a stop._

"_Cammie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean to scare you." He whispered behind me._

_I jumped, not having realized that he had followed me all the way from the forest to the plaza._

"_Go away Zachary." I spoke._

"_Cammie please." He said._

"_Just leave, I don't want to talk to you anymore. Go and take your jerk attitude with you." _

_#~~-End flashback-~~#_

"I've been trying to be nice but you've not been very cooperative!" He hollered back.

I twirled around, my hair whipping my face as I glared at him."So you were being nice when you kidnapped me? You were being nice when you acted like a jerk towards me? You were being nice when you made unwanted and slightly sexual advances on me? You were being nice when you made fun of me, insulted me and forced me into a date I never wanted to have? Well **Zachary**," I spat his name as if it were an insult. "I must say that I _pity _your friends."

I stormed away from him trying to hail a cab to get away from him as fast as possible. He ran forwards and grabbed my wrist.

"First of all that kidnapping was your fault, if you hadn't interrupted a Blackthorne CovOps it never would have happened. Secondly I acted that way to protect you, granted it wasn't the best! I know everyone kept telling me that you hating me wasn't the best way to protect you, my own freaking mother told me and she's the one trying to- !" He stopped before revealing too much. "Thirdly give me one time when I truly insulted you not by looks or my immature acts but by words? Why so quiet all of a sudden? Because I never insulted you! I never made fun of you, I may have teased you more then once but I never mocked you! And fourthly, I have no reason for my 'perverted actions' as you call them; I admit that those were wrong."

* * *

I stamped up my stairs and into my bedroom, not taking note of the fact that three hyperactive teenage spies were in my room. I shut my door roughly and leaned against it, I started to slip down the floor with my eyes closed, surprised by a loud screech.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to you?" Was the first thing I understood when I opened my eyes in my brightly lit room.

I shrugged. "Zach and I just had an argument, is all."

"What did he do this time 'round?" Macey inquired, peeking over her magazine in a bored manner.

Suddenly she gasped as she threw the magazine across the room and was by my side in a blink of an eye. She grasped my hand and pulled up my sleeve.

"What is that?" She questioned in a tone that clearly stated: you-better-tell-me-now-or-I'll-whoop-your-sorry-butt.

Having no idea what she was on about I glanced down at my bare arm. Not seeing anything suspicious I frowned.

"Um nothing?" I offered. Seeing her killing expression I hurried to correct myself. "No wait: my arm?"

"Don't play dumb with me Cameron Ann Morgan. Tell me how you got this or I swear to G-!"

I pulled away from her, tugging my sleeve back down my arm. "I can't tell you if I don't know what you're talking about."

She reached out and shoved my sleeve up again, roughly twisting it sideways so I could catch a glance at the big bruise on my arm. It was a dark blue almost black in the middle, fading into a light purple until it finally broke out into splotches of very unattractive yellow and green and red dots. There were faint out lines of fingers and it was one of the biggest bruises I had ever seen and was obviously _**very **_recent.

"I don't know." I replied, honestly. I frowned, confused, this was not the arm Zach had grabbed, the bruise was not even in the correct place.

"Did Zach give you this?! I am going to kill him!" Macey screeched as she stomped over to my bedside table and found my gun. She cocked it and at my glare shrugged. "What? I had some free time to snoop around before you came stampeding in."

"I'm going to help." Bex said with the scariest look on her face.

"Guys calm down! Zach didn't give me this, I don't know how I got it but it wasn't him, please trust me on this. I may not get along well with him but he would never do anything to physically hurt me. You all of people know it. There will be no Zach killing tonight."

"There won't?" Macey spoke, looking highly disappointed.

I nodded. "No there won't."

Bex sighed. "You're right sorry, we just got carried away. We won't be killing Zach."

"We won't?" Macey repeated, seeming crestfallen.

"No, not yet anyway. Not right now."

* * *

"Eviscerating Zach will not solve my problem Bex." I stated calmly, hands on my hips.

I noticed Zach relax in his corner of the room and thank me with his gaze. I chose to ignore him as Grant joined the conversation from his place beside Bex.

"Big words, for such a small mind." Grant said philosophically.

I hit him at the same time as Bex.

"Well what do you expect me to say when you use words I don't understand." He defended himself.

"Eviscerate means to disembowel." Liz explained automatically and patiently, sounding like a mother telling her child to not use swear words for the first time.

He snorted. "And that's supposed to help me how?"

Bex sighed exasperatedly. "How can I even be attracted in the slightest to such a dim-witted guy?-"

"Because I'm nice? And good looking." Grant replied smugly. "And of course just plain like-able."

Bex frowned in a slightly disgusted way, her lips rising to reveal her teeth, "Right, if you say so, anyway eviscerate means to disembowel which means, to put it nicely, to take out the organs. Way back, if not still, it was used as a way to execute or torture among other things."

Grant shudders as this image inserts his mind. "Okay… Wait why do you guys want to dissect Zach? Not that I'd stop you, I've been tempted to do so my fair share of times, just curious to know."

"That my dear Grant is none of your business." Now this is where most would inquire more, demanding to find out more and trying to pry into the other "people's onions" as the French say but simply shrugged seeming satisfied with such a response.

I turned to Liz and Jo who were by this time deep in conversation on the other side of the room. I glanced at Alex who nodded at me and I smiled gratefully at him. I walked up to the couple conversing about something far beyond my capacity of understanding. I looked hesitantly at Alex who was now standing beside me in encouragement. I finally stopped a foot before the pair and over heard part of their conversation.

I smiled quizzically at them. "Why are you talking about gloves?" That was definitely not what I was expecting.

Liz corrected my mistake rapidly, without thinking. "Not gloves, but a glove."

"Which brings me back to my initial question: Why are you speaking of a glove?"

Liz shrugged, "Good question… Jonas?"

She turned to face him, hands placed on her knees expectantly.

"Don't really know… Don't ask me."

I rolled my eyes. "Well like it or not I _**am **_asking you. So tell me why are two of the brightest and techny nerd teenagers talking about _**a glove**_ of all things on a Saturday evening or Sunday morning should I say?"

"Well if you really want to know: We're not going to tell you."

"Umm, alright I guess…"

"But you'll find out eventually… Maybe, if the situation arises." Jonas added cryptically, almost as an after thought.

"Anyway, putting that aside, what can we do for you Cammie?"

Shaking my head to clear my mind, I replied. "Oh right, this may not be in your area of expertise but what can you tell me about memory loss?"

**A/N: Hey guys! Merry christmas (a few days late) and Happy new year (a few days early). Hope you like this chapter and if you have anything to say about it negative, neurtral or positive I'll be more than happy to hear it... Well as long as the negative isn't too too mean, ahe. **


	13. Chapter 13: I'm not selling my car

**A/N: Hey guys! I've recently been having… Well not exactly writers block but very close! But lucky you; I just figured out how I was going to end this story and it gave me loads of ideas for future chapters. I think I'm going to make this story with a sequel, I'm not entirely sure though I might just leave the way I planned. You'll have to tell me when the time comes. Though if I do make a sequel it most probably wouldn't be more then ten chapters.7**

**Disclaimer: I always forget to make these! But this goes for all the previous chapters and the latter chapters on which I forget! I own nothing and the small useless things that I do own you can figure it out on your own.**

"No sorry, I'm not selling my car." I sighed.

I nodded even though the person on the phone couldn't see me. "Yes I'm quite sure… Good day to you as well sir."

I hung up and walked into the room with the gang in it. Liz and Jonas were glued to a computer screen and as I glanced over there shoulders I saw that they were looking things up about gloves. I rolled my eyes; I had more important things to worry about at the moment. I dropped onto the couch, placing myself as far away from Zachary as possible. I rested my head back and closed my eyes, breathing deeply.

"Hey Cammie-" Bex chirped.

"What?!" I snapped as I raised my head, giving me a head ache.

She frowned slightly. "Well I don't know what's got your bloody knickers in a not, all I wanted to say was that your mom called telling to tell you that Joe didn't come because he had a last minute mission to attend to but that he should come someday this week." She then turned back to converse with Grant.

I exhaled loudly, I hadn't even thought about the fact that Joe hadn't showed up the day he was supposed to but then again I was used to him coming exactly a week after the date he had originally planned. It was the same when my mom couldn't come home for Christmas. Never fazed me in the slightest, I simply go over to Bex's house.

"You alright there Cams?" Alex queried.

"Fine, I just-" I started before I was interrupted by my phone ringing. "Excuse me." I said raising a finger to show I was just going to be a minute.

I stood and went out into the hall. "Yelloo?" I answered trying to sound happy in case it was someone I happened to know.

"Yes hello, this is Mr. Finck on the phone I was calling you about the car you're selling."

I groaned and started heading back into the living room. "Look I'm sorry I don't know where you're all getting this from but it's not ME!" I exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Are you quite certain Miss?" He questioned.

"Listen I think I would know if I was!" I practically yelled into the phone.

Everybody in the room glanced up at me with curious gazes. "You mean to tell me that this is not the *O6*34*35*35*58 and that you are not selling your car?" The man asked sounding disbelieving.

"That's exactly what I've been saying since five o'clock yesterday! I don't know why everybody thinks that I am but it's not true!"

"Ah well I found your announcement on a site where people sell their cars."

My eyes widened as a spy I did not enjoy having my number on the internet for everybody to see. I ran forward grabbed a pen and paper from the table and got ready to write.

"Please tell me exactly the name of the site and the title of the announcement."

He gave me the instructions and I noted all the information down. I then said good day and pulled out my laptop from my bag. The gang was staring at me slightly worried as I typed furiously on my keyboard. I finally clicked on the announcement and when I saw my phone number I growled, intensifying my companions concern and nosiness.

"Why that, that that son of a be-atch! How dare he/she!" I screeched as I hacked the site and deleted all the traces of my phone number.

I may have been over reacting but you would be too if you had been receiving phone calls every five minutes from people saying they were interested by my car. My phone rang again and I threw it against the opposite couch glaring at it. I had had more then enough and I was in severe lack of sleep since I had found that bruise on my arm. Fretting over how I had gotten that mark on my arm in the first place every night till five in the morning. Nick scooped it up and threw it back at me with a grin until I received it on the forehead at which point he scattered out of the room. I clutched the phone glancing at Macey who was staring after Nick shaking her head as if to say what-am-I-ever-going-to-do-with-such-a-hopeless-boy. I sighed one last time before answering the phone.

"Hullo." I said flatly not even trying to dissimulate the fact that I was fed up.

"Hi! I was wondering if you were still selling your car. Or if someone has already bought it?"

I calmed my mind before answering. "Sorry I'm not selling my car, never was, never will. I'd have to have a car to be able to sell it and the fact of the matter is I DON'T HAVE A STUPID CAR! Good day." I then proceeded to hang up without waiting for a reply.

They all stared at me and I merely shrugged.

"Well that was entertaining but for now Cammie we were invited to an end of summer party at the Falls tomorrow after school." Macey said smoothly.

"Mace you know I don't go to those parties. I mean who need drunk teenage guys with zits feeling you up and trying to get into your pants simply because they're desperate. Besides we're in the beginning of October, summer was over a while ago."

"Pish pash, pish posh end of summer, end of nice weather same damn thing. Where is your happy person gone! Now you will come on your own free will or I WILL force you." Her eyebrows knitted together and I knew she was not kidding about forcing me on going.

"Okay okay!" I replied raising my hands in surrender.

My phone rang again and before anyone could stop me I picked up the phone and screamed into the receiver: "I AM NOT SELLING MY CAR! I DON'T EVEN HAVE A CAR FOR THAT MATTER!"

"Well nice to hear from you too Cammie." The person said.

"MOM!" I proclaimed, shocked as everyone in the room cracked up and Zach looked at me with an amused expression on his face. "Oh shut up." I scowled.

It was Zachary's turn to surrender with his hands as he shook his head. "I didn't even say anything dear Cammie." He then left the room chuckling as a smile tugged on his lips.

I turned away from the others a small smile playing on my lips as well, staring out the window and out at the empty street, the trees were leaning in the wind and the sky was turning into a dark grey. With any luck the weather would stay this way until tomorrow night. I grinned.

"I didn't even say anything Kiddo."

"Oh 'xcuse mums, I was talking to someone else."

"I understand. Anyway I'm sure your friends informed you that I called?" I nodded forgetting she couldn't see me and then hurried to assure her that they did vocally. "Of course I tried contacting you on your mobile phone but every time I called your line seemed to be busy." She explained sounding perplexed.

"Gosh don't even get me started on what I did today mom."

"Hmm okay Kiddo. I won't be coming home for these holidays because as you know the coming up holiday isn't taken into account at Gallagher and they stay at school. I just thought to remind you since you have only a week and a half of school left."

"Yeah I know I remember mother." I said dully. I know I had to real reason to be mad at my mom, it was the same thing every year, no actual reason to pull out the "mother calling" but I knew that when I used it my mom felt bad and understood that I was angry with her.

"Listen honey, I am sorry but I have to teach, I have no other choice."

"Sure you don't." I heard a loud crash and then a door slammed followed by Liz's infamous "Oopsie daisies" and a very loud gun shot. I twirled around my hair whipping my face and gasped at what I saw. "Umm, look I'm going to have to call you back. Bye!"

"Wait Cammie, was that a gunshot I just heard?!-" But then the line was cut off by Macey throwing Alex across the room and him hurling right at me. I ducked dropping the phone and Alex falling to the floor ripping the phone cord out of its socket.

"Are you guys crazy?" I hollered as I stormed across the room grabbed the gun from Bexs hand and made sure to keep my finger off the trigger as I dropped the magazine, I put the magazine in my jean and I then disengaged the safety lock on the gun and opened the slide and visually inspected the chamber to make sure it was empty. I then closed it again and aimed it at the ground and pulled the trigger. Once I was certain it was empty I clutched it in my hand as if I was going to shoot.

"All of you stop moving or I swear to you I'll shoot." Bex having been the only one the see me empty the gun stood beside me as everyone froze in the room and stared at me wide eyed.

I motioned for the boys to sit on the couch with my gun and they all bent their heads as they went to sit down instead of scurrying around the room. Alex was apparently panicking and after repeatedly telling him to shut up, I hit him on the back of the head with the butt of the gun effectively knocking him out. Macey immediately cheered but when she saw my face she turned silent and sat down as well. I then let my arm fall to my side and reached a hand out to help Liz to a standing position and checked her arm. I opened a drawer, still holding the handgun I pulled out a first aid kit. I ripped it open and found a large and long white medicine band aid as well as cotton and alcohol.

"Now tell me who of you started it." I demanded as I motioned my gun at their faces.

I disinfected Liz's injury as I waited for their reply. Once it was disinfected I motioned for Bex to hold a material over the cut while I threatened the others. I held up the gun and cocked it.

"You have five seconds to name someone." I menaced a finger on the trigger.

I would never shoot my friends but the look in my eyes must have said otherwise because they gulped and Jonas pointed towards Nick. I smiled at Jo and patted his head.

"There's a good boy."

I walked back up to Liz and changed the material Bex was holding to her arm. I placed a new one over it and taped it to her arm and then I started wrapping the white medicine band aid around and around her arm until it covered half of her arm. I then looked up at Liz from my crouched position and smiled at her.

"There you go, all better. Now go drink some water and go lie down you lost quite a lot of blood." I then stood up and glared at all the others in the room. I turned my head slightly and flicked my gun in Liz's direction. "Bex go with her and keep an eye on her. I don't want her to hurt herself again."

Bex smirked and nodded as she left the room trailing behind Liz. "So Nick tell me what exactly you did." I ordered as I played idly with the gun.

"I, well, after I left the room to get away from you I went to your bedroom. I snooped around a bit and found a gun in your bedside table. So I took it out and wanted to know why you had it so I brought it down."

I nodded my head thoughtfully, pondering his words. "So tell me Nicholas why the hell you SHOOT it!?" I said coldly.

"I didn't mean to. I came down the stairs and Liz fell on me just as I was walking over the threshold. As I fell I clutched the gun harder and accidentally pulled the trigger. Then Bex grabbed the gun from me before Macey hurled me across the room like a sack of potatoes."

I hummed and then pointed my gun at Macey. "Your turn what happened before that."

"Well while you were on the phone Liz stood up to leave the room but Grant tripped her and she fell crashing into the table and making the lamp fall. She then continued stumbling and tumbled to the ground bringing Nick with her which caused him to pull the trigger. After that I got mad at him for shooting at me since the bullet grazed my head and I thought he was aiming at me but missed because of Liz so I threw him across the room."

"At me." I stated cooly.

She shook her head. "Mmm no at the wall you were just unlucky to find yourself in the way."

"Right well go find Bex tell her to clean up your head…" I motioned to the blood dripping down on her clothes and she scurried away without a second glance. I paused and stuck the gun on Grant's head. "And why did you trip Liz?"

"I DID not trip her! I was just about to walk over to Bex and didn't see Liz and she just happened to trip over me as I was walking."

"Hun." I said as I scratched my my chin with the muzzle of the gun I gazed at Alex who was still unconscious on the couch. "Get out of here you two and take that thing with you." I said in a disgusted voice as I grimaced. They raced away dragging Alex with them.

I giggled and fell to the couch._ How fun, I definitely have to do this again._

"Had fun I see." A lovely voice stated from behind the couch.

I was startled into a sitting position. "Can you blame me Zach?" I teased with a smile.

He grinned back and placed himself in the arm chair closest to my couch. He leaned back; his legs stretched out in front of him and resembled a lanky lazy cat. No not lanky, I mean he was tall and he sure was not fat but he was too well built to be considered skinny. He had strong muscular arms and well defined shoulders.

"Nah, I would have done the same." He chuckled and I laughed lightly.

He then leaned forward and picked up the remote control. He switched the TV on and started channel surfing before settling for a channel that was playing the movie 'In Time'. I hugged a pillow and stayed watching the TV comfortably with Zach for the rest of the evening. I sat smiling slightly as I thought about the day. Just another typical day with my friends. I realized suddenly that I had included Zach in the friends thought subconsciously. When had I started considering Zachary a friend? _Since the date. _Something in my mind told me. _**But the date ended horribly. **_I shuddered at the memory. _Yeah but not at first, you had fun. _Okay then, because of a crappy date I started considering Zach a friend, go figure.

* * *

I slammed my locker shut and tried to avoid looking across the hall at Zach. Josh, the one from the fair came up to me with his friends. Since they were seniors I didn't get to see them all that often. I grinned at them and started talking to all of them ignoring Zachs futile attempts to discreetly get my attention.

Things had been getting slowly but surely better between us since… Well I don't know exactly but whatever. But seeing him with Kaylaree was the last straw. How I hated the girl! She was an absolutely infuriating, big headed, whiny, egoistical, arrogant idiot! For some reason on my first day in this school she decided to hate me and tried to make my life hell but once I became friends with, Bex, Macey and Liz she toned it down a bit but she still insulted me at every occasion she could. Zach's back was against his locker as he was trapped by the stupidest girls in the school. He seemed, as per usual, pleased by the attention but that didn't stop him from being idiotic enough to still try and catch my eye. I walked past him, my head held high as I talked with Josh and the other guys. I glared at him and he sent me a confused look that I ignored. I then frowned at Kaylaree who smirked and mouthed an obscenity at me.

Josh smiled at me and smiled mischievously. "The forecast was for sunny skies all day.'

Not knowing why he suddenly said that I shrugged it off and continued to follow him to the cafeteria.

* * *

After school the girls got me ready for the open invitation party at the Falls. I was now currently trudging behind them in the heat of the bright sun, tripping over branches and wishing to fall to my death to get out of going to this stinking party.

"Cam are you purposely trying to fall?" Liz questioned visibly annoyed.

"To fall and tumble to my death." I stated dryly.

"Careful what you wish for Cammie." Bex sang from up ahead.

I sighed as I rolled my eyes for the hundredth time that day. I should have listened to Bex because for the first time in my life whatever greater power was out there, in the universe, had finally decided to grant me my first wish.

**A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter even if it was a bit useless but it was to help me introduce the next chapter. You'll see why I suddenly added Kaylaree, sorry if she was added in a rush. Tell me what you think! Oh and thank you for everyone who has followed and favorited and reviews! I love reading reviews no matter what they say but mostly if they are positive!**


	14. Chapter 14: Falling over the edge

**Disclaimer: I don't own it and the few things I do happen to own you know what it is.**_  
_

_"Cam are you purposely trying to fall?" Liz questioned visibly annoyed._

_"To fall and tumble to my death." I stated dryly._

_"Careful what you wish for Cammie." Bex sang from up ahead._

_I sighed as I rolled my eyes for the hundredth time that day. I should have listened to Bex because for the first time in my life whatever greater power was out there, in the universe, had finally decided to grant me my first wish._

Finally we tripped out of the trees and appeared in the clearing that I recognized from te date with Zach. The girls and I threw our towels to the floor and took out shirts off. I lay down closing my eyes when suddenly a shadow crossed over my face. I opened one slowly raising one to shield my orbs from the sun.

"Excuse me but you're blocking my sun." I stated teasingly.

"I didn't know you held your tanning so much in account." Zach replied with a slight smirk.

"I don't really, I just don't want to be but white, and it suits some people but not me." I wasn't very comfortable on my back so I rolled over onto my stomach. I felt his eyes lingering on me until he decided to scoot over and sit beside me.

"Cammie I hope you remembered to put sun tan lotion, you don't want to be getting a sun burn now do you?" Macey scolded in a motherly tone.

"Aaargh you sound just like my mother you know that right?"

"Sure but you'll thank me later." She replied shrugging then a malicious grin formed on her face as her eyes darted towards Zach. "I'm sure Zach wouldn't mind putting lotion on your back and legs." She suggested.

I snapped up resting on my elbows to glare at her. "No that's quite alright; I can do it on my own thanks." Then I caught sight of Brett walking by and grabbed his hands pulling him to an abrupt stop. "Oh look! Here's Brett he'll put cream on my back, won't you Brett?" I asked fluttering my eyelashes at him.

He smiled somewhat confusedly with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes but merely nodded and knelt down picking up the tube and squirting it on my back. He started smoothing it around while Zach tried not to glare. Brett leant in closely his breath on my neck while still massaging the cream over my back and legs.

"What's this about Cammie?" He whispered.

"I didn't want Zach doing it." I answered with a shrug.

He chuckled. "Or maybe you just wanted me to be intimate with you." He joked.

"Putting sun cream on my in front of everybody is hardly intimate." I whispered back.

"We could go behind a tree if that's what you want." He suggested wiggling his eyebrows at me as I turned my head slightly. I giggled and shoved him away gently.

"You are so… Obsessed." I said grinning and rolling my eyes.

Noticing Zach scowling I sat up and placing a hand on Brett's shoulder I said in a low enough voice to ensure that Zach couldn't hear anything. "You know very well that you're like a brother to me."

He stood up smiling. "Likewise Cammie, you'll always be just that to me li'le girl."

I laughed. "Right well Cam if you've quite finished your flirting with Brett would you mind getting us drinks from the cooler over there?" Bex asked.

"And why can't you go?" I retorted.

"Because I'm busy." She replied turning back to face Grant.

"Right snogging Grant, luckily for you I'm nice." Not even acknowledging my comment I huffed and stood, striding over to the cooler. It was ridiculously close to the edge of the 'cliff', whoever had placed it there mustn't have been thinking straight because once people were drunk enough they could fall right over the edge if they looking at where they were going.

_No matter that's none of your concern Cammie._ I told myself.

I bent down and grabbed the drinks then hurried back over to the gang. As I handed everything to the respective person Grant groaned. I turned to him knowing he was going to ask me to get something else.

"What is it now Grant?" I asked exasperated.

"You forgot to get me a bag of chips."

"No I did not forget you just didn't ask. Never you mind I'll just go get it now since I don't have anything else to do really."

I turned to walk back and felt someone by my side; I glanced at him as I weaved my way through the people lying on the ground and the pools of water I had vowed to never enter. Zach waved to my upper arm and grimaced at it.

"Still don't remember how you go do you?" He interrogated.

I shrugged placing my hand over it protectively.

"As it happens… No I don't, I mean, I get flashes sometimes, fragments but I still can't remember who it is, when it happened or anything." I said, my voice getting visibly weaker.

"It'll come back to you, you somehow show some incredibly ability to recall your erased memories." He shook his head. "I'd like to know your secret." He joked.

"Wouldn't you though?" I joked back, then sobered up again. "I honestly don't know. It scares me you know, not remembering something that happened to me, not…" I paused as I glanced up at his tall figure. "Knowing." I finished.

He nodded in agreement. "It's hard to not know."

"You know though." I stated raising my eyebrows. There was no question in my words as I studied his expression. His face never changed as he continued looking ahead of him, only the tiniest tensing of his jaw muscles told me that I had hit a nerve.

"What on earth are you talking about?" He said calmly.

"I've seen the way you've been acting at times and the others as well. You all know something is going on and yet none of you will tell me."

"Because there's nothing to tell." He said nonchalantly with a shrug but his calm demeanor was far too calm. I doubt that a normal person would notice but I hadn't trained myself for nothing.

"Sure, whatever." I said, dropping the subject for the moment. Then deciding to guilt trip him slightly. "You know when I have the flashes I see a faceless person grabbing my arm and doing… _Things."_ I let his imagination fly as he tried to figure out what the intonation of the word meant and what those 'things' could be.

I stalked off to the cooler and reached into the box next to it and shuffling through it in search of some chips. I had noticed Kaylaree glaring at me as I talked to Zach and when I turned around her I saw her sticking her bikini covered body to Zachs as he tried to push her away kindly. I frowned it wasn't being nice that was going to make her understand only mean words would throw her off, if not even. I admit I could understand her attraction to him, he was simply gorgeous, he was in his swimming trunks and showed off his tan chest and very defined six pack. I found six packs slightly over rated but as a spy he needed his muscles or he would never succeed.

I finally found a chip bag big enough for Grant and took a second one incase the others wished to have one. I was about to hurry back over to the girls when I turned around placing the bags on the table and opened the cooler in search of a coke. I was thirsty and did not feel like making a third trip over here. When I found one I cracked it open immediately and took a long gulp. It felt good to have the cool drink flow down my throat and I was twirled around as I felt a hand push my back.

"What do you want?" I snapped coldly at Kaylaree.

"Nothing from you whore just that you stay away from Zach. He's mine."

"Oh my God, you can't be serious?!" I proclaimed. "You are?" I said surprised. "We're not in preschool anymore Kay. If Zach wants you he'll come to you wether he and I are friends or not."

"I don't want you getting anywhere close to him and if you even so much as glance at him you'll regret it." She menaced.

"Awww that's so cute! Are you feeling threatened by me? Listen, you don't have to worry I'm far from interested by Zach."

"Then why are you always with him?" she asked suspiciously.

I shrugged. "Who knows how the male brain works. Though you know I'm feeling rather cruel today and you're starting to really piss me off just by the simple fact that you're talking to me." I smirked when I saw Zach walk by. "Oh look whose there!" I yelled loudly catching Zachary's attention as he paused. I raised my hand and I waved, smiling at him in a flirtatious wave. "Hey there Zachy!"

He frowned slightly confused as he looked around to see if I was talking to someone else. Then when he found that there were no boys in the close vicinity he slowly came closer. Kaylaree let out a shrill scream and turned to me glaring.

"Why you disgusting gross home-wrecking whore!" She trilled then pushed me back with all her might.

I stumbled backwards in shock having not expected her to react this strongly to a small joke that was only meant to rile her up a little bit. I saw her eyes widen and Zach start to race forward as heads turned to look at me and Kaylaree ran towards me as well shouting my name. I felt my feet touch the edge of the cliff and I waved my arms around me trying to regain my balance. My arms flailed around me and I knew it was no use post phoning the inevitable and I let my arms drop uselessly to my side and gravity took action. As I fell backwards I met Zachs gaze, seeing the panick filled eyes that's when the severity of the situation hit me. I twirled around to look beneath me and screamed a horror filled scream as I saw the pointy rocks, violent water come to meet me. Water was hitting my back as I came into contact with the water fall only causing my own fall to go faster. I screamed again and closed my eyes tightly as I screamed again and again until I felt a surface slap my face and whole body.

**Bex's POV:**

I was sitting with Grant who was starting to ask repeatedly what was taking Cammie so long. I stood to go to one of the water pools and offered Grant a hand. The music blaring out of someone's stereo paused as they changed the CD and in the absence of music I heard a commotion on the other side of the clearing. I turned just in time to see Cammie get shouted at by Kaylaree standing by the water fall on the edge of the cliff. Then the world started moving in slow motion as Kaylaree shoved Cam violently backwards and she stumbled over the cliff screaming as she fell. Zach had already reached the edge of the cliff and was looking down he then turned on his heels and ran away to take the trail that led to the bottom of the falls. I ran over there and peered over the edge to the water. I looked down expecting to see Cammie splattered over the rocks but didn't see her. I sighed in relief at least she didn't end up a crashed egg.

My relief didn't last long however when after five minutes Cammie didn't resurface from the churning waters. I turned to see a distressed Kaylaree gripping my arm as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Please I didn't mean to make her fall." She begged.

"Tell that to the police when they take you in for questioning about her death." I spat.

"She's dead?" She said quietly.

"Well I don't know about you but I can't hold my breath for eight minutes." I stated coldly.

Kaylaree wailed and I couldn't care less that I had caused her distress. Cammie may be a spy and sure we had practiced holding our breaths but she had never gone under for eight minutes. I closed my eyes as everyone crowded over the edge trying to see if Cammie was okay.

**A/N: Hey everyone. I hope this chapter was okay. I might not be posting for a small while at least not until next weekend 'cause school is starting tomorrow, how wonderful! (Note the sarcasm) Well I hope you enjoyed this and review please!**


	15. Chapter 15: Quiet Circle

**A/N: Hi guys sorry I know I said a week and it's actually been two but well with school every day from 8:30 till 6 o'clock and exams on Saturday morning from 8:30 till 12 I kinda lose track of time and all I want to do is sleep and never wake up. Anyway I realize that my story is going every which way, truth be told the only reason that's happening is because I'm trying to find a good way where the circle can 'pounce' so to speak, where Cammie will be at her weakest and the gang has it's guard down. But no worries I've figured it out so I think it'll be over soon! By the way I just wanted to say THANK YOU to everyone who read this chapter and I'm amazed with the response I got from this chapter! I love you all even if I don't know you!**

**No one's POV:**

The room was quiet apart from the regular breathing of three people. The body on the bed had been unconscious for a few days now and the one resting his head on the sheets had barely moved since the girl had been brought in. The third person was curled up on the couch, head in her folded arms. The boy wasn't aware that this person had sneaked in in the dead of night without a sound. The wailing of patients and the moaning of the maimed echoed throughout the deserted halls but they could not be heard in this room. Light seeped through the gaps under the bolted door and feet whispered in the halls. Shadows creeped under the door and spread deep into the room, moving back and forth before it as if frustrated the door were closed. Suddenly the boy snapped up right with a snort and frowned, eyes flying frantically around the room he mumbled inaudible words under his breath. As soon as he had made a noise the light had been switched off and hurried footsteps could be heard becoming fainter and fainter.

"Damn this place." The boys scowled before wiping his drool covered cheek with a bed cover crease carved into it.

He then dropped his head back onto the bed, dead to the world.

**Cammie's POV: (Directly after the fall)**

As I fell I had only one concrete thought flying through my mind: Out of all the ways I imagined my death, I never pictured dying by being pushed over the edge because of some jealous insecure idiot. I crashed through the surface and felt myself being thrown around banging my head and body against rocks and unmentionables. I opened my eyes as I felt myself pushed up to the surface seeing fuzzy figures leaning over the edge. I felt dull relief that at least my insides weren't going to be splattered over sharp black rocks but it didn't last long.

Suddenly I was back at the bottom my arms flowing freely with the water plants. I was being dragged away from the harsh waters by the current and once I was far away enough I moved my legs and arms trying to get closer to the surface. My lungs were burning and eyes watering, my salty tears mixing with the fresh water. Then without warning I was tugged back down, I gasped out of surprise trying to scream which only managed to make me lose my small amount of oxygen left. I choked as I slowly felt the panicked thoughts drift away with my air, the painful reminder of my situation disappear from my lungs. All at once I couldn't recall why I wanted to leave this silent refuge of cold water. It was calm and I was tired, why shouldn't I stay here where no one could bother me? Yet a dulling burning in my chest, like a soft annoying mosquitoe humming in your ear while you try to swat it away, trying to sleep told me that if I stayed I wouldn't ever leave again.

My eyes snapped open rapidly and I looked down at my feet. The ankle bracelet that matched my bikini and completed my outfit perfectly according to the girls was attached to a water plant. How ironic that a silly piece of jewelry would help bring my death upon me. I hope Macey won't feel guilty she shouldn't. I reached down slowly searching for the necklace opener but couldn't find it so instead I fumbled with the weed trying to rip it off. It slipped off after a moment and I looked up; the sky seemed to be darkening: how long had I been here for? Five minutes? A half hour? I could no longer concentrate or think, my mind was blank and my world was fuzzy.

A big fish darted past me, flicking my hand with its tail and disappearing behind the weeds. The water plants started closing in on me wrapping themselves around my neck, my chest, arms and legs but I had no power to fight them as I felt myself enveloped into blissful darkness.

**Zachs POV:**

She couldn't die! I needed to save her, it was my job and even if she'd deny it if anyone said so, we were slowly but surely becoming friends. Sure we had our daily spats but it was already a step forward from her hatred for me before. I ran as fast as my feet could take me contouring the heights as I got to the edge of the water I waddled in slightly searching for where she could be. No need to hurry, well of course I had to hurry but I needed to locate her first since for all I knew she could still be under the falls or half way down the river. I saw two finger tips poke out of the water farther down the water and ran as fast as my feet could carry me. I arrived at the ledge of the rocky shore and did a dive that would put all Olympic divers to shame as my legs and back arched gracefully before I slide through the water's surface.

I stayed still for a moment my eyes traveling slowly through the water. I shivered as a slimy green weed gently caressed my face, almost as if I were its lover. I pushed through the water plants, I felt as if I were turning around in circles and I jumped back with a yelp as the biggest fish I had ever seen banged into me from behind before continuing on its way. I turned to see where it came from to catch sight of a terrifying sight: a foot. An unmoving sway apart from the slight sway it made, accompanying the current.

I swam forward, propelling forward with my feet against a rough stone. I saw the back of Cammie's pale unmoving form, her eyes closed as two miniscule bubbles escaped her gaping mouth. I wrapped my arms around her, placing them under her armpits to have a better grip. I then fly upwards towards the surface. We were out of sight from all the others that had been at the party, it was only us two. I started treading water and trying to pull us closer to the shore as the strong current moved us further from civilisation.

"Come on Cammie, you're just fine, hold on a little longer." I gasped as her head lolled to the side, splashing into the water.

Finally I reached the shore and dragged her out; laying out beside her as I gasped for air I soon came to realize that she was not doing the same. Actually she wasn't doing anything. I rolled on the moist sand and straddled her stomach but not weighing my body on hers. I then proceeded to search for her pulse and found an almost unexisting one.

"No, no, no, no, no." I gasped.

I started CPR, 30 pumps down on her chest and then three mouths to mouths. I repeated that three times until her eyes snapped open and she strangled on the water that she was coughing up. Not moving from my position on top of her I rolled her to her side as she barfed up the water, her eyes watering as her face contorted in pain. When finally as much water as possible was out of her lungs she dropped back onto her back and closed her eyes, breathing raggedly.

I rolled off of her covered in sand as I closed my eyes, fatigue taking over every cell in my body. The gang crashed through the brush and their eyes darted from Cammie to me and back as they took in the situation. Liz kneeled by my side as the others went to check on Cammie. She gently took my hand and smiled at me.

"I called an ambulance Zach. I knew you would get to her in time." She whispered her nose red from crying and her eyes puffed up and dripping.

I forced a smile before I, like Cammie herself, let darkness envelope me.

* * *

**Cammie's POV:**

I could hear voices everytime my mind was awake I could hear them speaking, whispering arguing. The one voice I heard every time though was Zachary's. He was always there even if he stayed silent sometimes I could feel him there holding my hand. It was oddly comforting. I was scared, the first time he let go of my hand I had images in my head, horror filled ones. He would let me go when he went to the toilet, to eat or to shower and when he did I would see bodies: Joe, Mom, Liz, Macey, Bex, everyone and it frightened me to think that I would bring this to them if I stayed here. With them, I mean. I could hear Zach whisper things to me when he was alone. Things about his life, his family but he never spoke of what his mother was. I willed him to reveal it all to me but he just seemed reluctant to tell me, as if scared that I would reject him if I knew. I wanted to scream to him that I already knew and that I was still here was I not? He got close to saying it a few times but he caught himself everytime.

_Cammie..._

_Cameron..._

_If you wake up, I'll tell you what you want to know._

My heart skipped a beat at his words and his hand tensed over mine. It relaxed again as he realized my heart rate was still normal.

**Zach's POV: (Continuing of the scene in the begining)**

I bolted up right as three of the best spies of their generation strode into the room. by the manner they walked and the expressions on their faces one would think they were entierly calm and collected but Zach could see the worry and fear in their eyes.

"Joe, Agent Cameron, Mrs. Morgan."

They nodded their head curtly, they only had eyes for the girl on the bed. I frowned at the person who jumped off the couch when the adults came in.

"How did you get in here?"

"Last night." She replied, her eyes darting towards Cammie's immobile figure.

"Not when... _HOW?_" I repeated with a roll of my eyes.

"Oh um, through the front door." She offered.

I turned to the spies. "Took you long enough to get here." I said, my tone reproachful.

"Zachary, please we are in no need for you parenting us. We were busy, as you very well know."

"Oh yes I do know just thought that with it being your daughter, neice and god daughter you may have gotten here faster."

"Zach please..." Rachel begged.

I sighed. "Fine whatever but you might want to know that her heart faltered for a second yesterday."

Rachel gasped as tears formed in her eyes, Joe scowled at the intruder who had been here since the begining and Agent Cameron stayed cool and collected in body but not in mind.

"Well we'll leave you to it then." I stated as I stalked out, grabbing the girls arm as I went. She tried to pull out of my grasp to speak to the adults but I only tightened my hand. I cold mask placed on my features.

I dragged her through the halls until we started nearing the cafeteria, I then turned down a hall and plastered her against a wall, glaring at her as she tried to melt into the wall to get away from my gaze.

"Don't you think you've caused us all enough trouble as it is?" I seethed.

"Zachary I just wanted to-" I raised my hand to silence her.

Shaking my head I looked at the group of people walking by and smiled at them. "Just shut up okay? For once in your life be quiet, it'll do us all some good."

The guys and girls came up and either ignoring or throwing death glares at the unwelcome girl.

"I really am s-"

"Save it we've heard enough." Bex growled, then turned to my curiously. "Why aren't you with Cammie? You haven't left her side since you woke up."

"I know and if it were up to me I never would but _they're _finally here." I said coldly.

Macey's eyes widened. "You're kidding." I shook my head. "Well it's about bloody time!" She exclaimed.

We started walking away leaving the frightened girl alone, not realizing she was following us and eavesdropping in on the conversation.

"Guys, I've been thinking and I know I can't be the only one who realized but well don't you think things have been to calm around here?" Liz inquired.

"Well if Cammie being pushed off a cliff is to calm..." Alex replied.

Liz shook her head. "No I mean... Well the Circle's been rather quiet don't you think?"

They all exchanged glances as this sank into their minds. Then simultaneously they all turned to me with expectant expressions.

"Well... I suppose, if I remember correctly from my time with the Circle, they're probably waiting for the right time to pounce."

"When would that be you think?" Nick questioned.

"The Circle istoo twisted for me to answer that. They could attack at any time."

Grant grimaced. "The Circle **_is_** pretty twisted." He agreed, stressing the 'is'.

The girls turned to him inquisitivly. "Well when I was a young Blackthorne Boy they tried to recuite me but by that time I was already buddies with Zach and he told me all about their _**true purposes**._ When I refused they went crazy at having been turned down and went to rather impossible measures to make me regret my decision. Of course it only re-enforced the fact that Zach was right."

Bex rubbed a reassuring hand on his arm and smiled kindly. "Come on, lets go see if we can go back to Cammie. I know one guy here who's just about going to burst if he doesn't hold her hand in the next five minutes." Bex grinned knowingly at me and lead us away.

We left completely oblivious to the confused girl behind us who lingered in the hall biting her lower lip as she looked right and left as if trying to figure something painfully obvious to her out. She ignored the bustling people around her and started after the group. She frowned slightly still gnawing at her lower lip. Something seemed to dawn on her as her eyes widened in recognition and anger. Then unexpectedly Kaylaree smirked and twirled on her heels before leaving the hospital in a bubble of confidence.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and everything. Review if you want, they bring smiles to my faces. Ah and for those who might have forgotten this is all taking place in Waterville not far away from Balckthorne. I'm planning on putting in some Gallagher in here too, way up later in the story though. For your information (this might be confusing but...) the girls who are originally in Gallagher Academy and who I have just so happened to put in Waterville high or whatever are Gallagher Girls undercover, i.e. Tina and I don't think I've added any others. Ha soooo we'll find her back in Gallagher in the future! ^^ I know this story is going out of control and logic but well that's basically what I am so doesn't it fit that the story is just like me? Buh Bye! Review of you want.**


	16. Chapter 16: Finally awake

_We left completely oblivious to the confused girl behind us who lingered in the hall biting her lower lip as she looked right and left as if trying to figure something painfully obvious to her out. She ignored the bustling people around her and started after the group. She frowned slightly still gnawing at her lower lip. Something seemed to dawn on her as her eyes widened in recognition and anger. Then unexpectedly Kaylaree smirked and twirled on her heels before leaving the hospital in a bubble of confidence._

**Cammie's POV:**

If I was to go on what the doctors kept saying I had been unconscious for a little more then three weeks. In that time I had grown accustomed to the fact that I had grown somewhat attached to Zachary Goode, over the last few days I realized there was more to him then meets the eye. Cheesy I know but it gets my point across, I think. I sighed inwardly and mentally shook my head in despair, would I never wake up? Doctors said that it was, as of now, all up to me to awake. Zach would whisper for me to wake up and I felt like scowling at him and informing him that it wasn't all that simple.

I was alone, completely alone right now and it felt odd, normally when Zachary Goode left me alone there was at least one person still with me. This time I was in a deserted room that smelt of cleaning product. I heard the door open and awaited for Zach to clasp my hand in his like always but he didn't. Perhaps it was not him but someone else.

I heard a light sigh as if a person was debating on wether or not to tell me something, it was most likely a girly sigh but I did not recognize it as one of my friends. The door burst open and a growl was heard then a girl said: Alright, I'm leaving, I'm leaving! Then the door shut again and my hand was grabbed. He was holding on so hard I was afraid my fingers would go numb.

I could often hear my friends talking about their fears and worries about the Circle's laid back attitude.

"Cammie you should know, I heard the doctors talking to your mom and they were saying that if you didn't wake up soon, they'd well, you see, they were trying to convince your mom for an... Well you know…" He shuddered and choked on his words.

I tensed; I could take most about anything but that. Zach showing his emotions and if Zach was showing his feelings things were serious. Zach the best 'mask' I knew was cracking something must be seriously wrong. I was hyperventilating in my head what was happening to him? to me? Zachary gasped and he threw my hand away, I heard him breathing heavily and run away.

The door quietly closed behind him and I heard a slight chuckle.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. If you can hear me you should know… I'm only doing this because otherwise they'll kill him and I can't let that happen. Not that I really regret pushing you off that cliff, it did me quite some good."

_So it was Kaylaree then. What in the world was she going on about?_

"Look I never liked you and you never liked me so that makes us equal. I know you can't hear me and that if you could you'd frown and tell me I was making no sense at all. Believe me I know but I'm here to _warn you_. The Circle is far from done with you; they'll never stop until they get what they want or until you're dead… I'd tell you to tell your friends to keep a wary eye open but seeing as you're dying there's not much point in that is there? Everyone you love will be safe once you're dead; the Circle's happy about what I did but a little put out that they won't have their fun with you. Oh and thank your friends for unintentionally leading me back to the Circle."

There was a small silence where I could here her fiddling with something.

"This is just an 'in case' you don't die." She said.

If only I could have opened my eyes and seen her stab a needle into the clear liquid pack attached to me with a tube. All I knew was that the cool liquid seeping into me through that tube turned warm and thick.

**Zachs POV:**

"Doctor, doctor!" I yelled at the black haired doctor.

"Yes Zachary?" He was the man in charge of Cammie so he knew me quite well.

"It's Cammie!" His eyes widened as he started racing with me back to Cammie's room. "She tensed! Her hand became all hard in mine when I was speaking to her!"

We burst through into the room only to see Cammie lying peacefully on her bed as she had been for a month. The doctor went and did a few tests on Cammie, he sighed in a way I couldn't decipher and turned to face me with a poker face.

"Call in the others."

* * *

"We're all here, what was the news?" Macey questioned.

Rachel was clutching at Joe and Bex and Abby were hugging tightly, Nick, Alex, Grant and I just stared at everything unfolding in silence, Liz and Jonas stood next to Cammie's bed studying the charts and monitors with enlightened expressions.

"Well Zachary came to me to inform that Cammie and tensed for a brief moment. Worried that that was a sure sign that her time was over I raced back to her to try and help as best as I could. Instead I found her calm on her bed so I studied the monitors and found that she's… Waking up."

Rachel squeaked and Joe held her closer as everyone laughed and hugged each other.

* * *

**Cammie's POV:**

After that announcement I felt a twinge of guilt stab me at their joy. I was the cause for their agony, for their suffering, for their dangerous lives but they still felt happiness in discovering I would live to make their life as dangerous as the Second World War.

It took me a week to truly wake up. My mom kept switching channels on the TV, Macey was flipping through a magazine, Grant and Bex were arm wrestling, Alex and Nick were discussing... _**Butter? **_Those two never cease to amaze me. I heard Liz skip in and Jonas follow behind her. Liz must have tripped over something because her infamous 'Oopsie daisies' rang out in the room and then there was a loud crash.

"Ahh, sorry about that." Liz said quietly.

"Urghh… Don't worry about it, I'll live." Jonas replied.

"Oh my, fiddly dim sticks, I'm such a cluts! Let me help you with that."

"Um, well, I… If you insist." Jonas accepted hesitantly.

"Eeek! That looks painful!"

"Nah I've had worse, OW! Don't dab at it too hard please."

"Sorry." Liz whispered back.

"It's… al… right…" Jonas trailed off and if my eyes had been open I would have seen Liz blush and look away from Jonas's intense gaze as she continued to dab at his wound.

I whimpered at a sharp pain in my abdomen.

"Was that Cammie?"

I started moving my eyes wildly under my lids trying to force them open.

"She's really waking up I this time!" Abby exclaimed.

_Gosh, what was that pain on my ribs and stomach? I had been in the hospital for a month, shouldn't all the cuts and bruises be gone by now?_

I moaned lightly and gasped as the pain intensified. What was happening to me? In movies when people woke up from a coma it was slowly and calmly, not painfully and rapidly.

"What's wrong with her? Is she supposed to be waking up like this?" Liz asked.

"It doesn't seem normal to me." Grant stated.

I groaned and opened my eyes but snapped them shut because of the bright light.

"Ow mhmhunm…" I mumbled trying to ignore the pain.

"What's wrong Kiddo?"

"My tummy..." I whisper croaked.

"Here" Some said handing me water.

I drank and drank until I felt like I was going to burst, soon the boys were being pushed out, some of them needed strong threatening from Joe if he didn't get out (namely Zach). Then the girls crowded around me and my mother pulled up my hospital gown. they all gasped at the sight I couldn't seen, nor did I truely care still drowsy and falling back into a much needed sleep because dispite what many thought, being in a coma was very tiring.

"Get Zach in here." Abby breathed.

**Zach's POV:**

After being pushed out of the room, with strong resistance from my part, we stood around the hall and waited impatiently for them to allow us back in. The door suddenly slammed open and there stood a frantic Bex as her eyes flew over us all landing on mine. She grabbed my hand not saying a word and shut the door behind me.

"Zach you were with her almost all the time, were you not?" She interrogated, all the girls as well as Agent Cameron and Rachel turned to stare gravely at me.

I gulped. "Yes I was."

"Did you ever leave her alone alone during these weeks?" Abigail asked.

Their faces looked as if someone had been killed and I tried to see Cammie through their bodies to no avail.

"No, I was with her the whole time and if I left I left her with a friend... I never left... her... alone..." I trailed off remembering yesterday when I went to tell a doctor that Cammie had moved.

"Zach? Is there anything you need to tell us?" Mrs Morgan inquired stepping forward.

"Well when Cammie showed her first sign of life I ran out to get a doctor and I left her alone, really alone."

"They must have gotten to her then." Macey muttered.

"Who?"

"The Circle." Liz replied and then they stepped away from the bed revealing Cammies body to me.

I grimaced, Cammie was asleep once again but I wondered how she could sleep with the pain she must have been going through. Her stomach was covered in bruises and odd uneven patches of black skin that were not light enough to call bruises as well as swollen skin and red prefectly defined circles. I recognized the symptmos from a poison that had been often used in the Circle way back when. I never would have thought they still used it.

"Do you know what it is Zach?"

"Of course I do." I said smugly.

I studied her stomach to make sure there was nothing new from when I used it but saw nothing so logically the remedy should still be the same.

"Is there a way to heal her?"

"Have no worried guys, she'll be up and about in no time."

"What do we need to get?" Liz asked, and I saw her getting ready to hack many over protected sites to get what she needed.

I smirked. "Lemon tea with a hint of olive oil in it. It's distasteful but it's the best way to heal her."

"How do you know?" Joe wondered suspiciously.

"Becasue I made it."

* * *

**Time skip**

"I will not go there! You're mad!" She joked as I grabbed her hand and tugged on it harder.

"Believe me you'll love it." I laughed at her.

I climbed up the bowlder and turned to help her up only to see an empty stop behind me. When I turned back to look at the view she was there her hands on her hips, hair blowing gently in the wind, a strand stuck between her lips. I stepped closer to her and caught the strand, pulling it away from her mouth and wrapped it around my finger.

"How did you get up here?"

"I climbed." She shrugged.

"But you're-"

"Still weak from the poison? Oh come on, it's been a week and weak doesn't mean incapable."

"I guess you're right."

"So why did you bring me here? when I promised to do something for you to thank you for saving my life... Twice. I didn't expect to be dragged to the mountains for a hiking trip."

"Turn around Cams." She raised an eyebrow and sighed.

As soon as her back was to me she gasped at the view.

"Oh Zach, this is beautiful."

I looked at her awe struck face and smiled in pleasure.

"Yeah I suppose it is." I said, looking back at the view. "Just wait until the fire flies come out."

She smiled shyly at me. "Don't they only come out at night?"

"Yes that they do."

"But night time isn't until... We have three hours until then!" She exclaimed.

"Perfect it will give us time to talk. As you know I have many things to say."

"That you do, like why you were such a jerk at first, why you won't tell me about your family, why you even started to talk to Kaylaree and-"

"Woah slow down there tiger! One thing at a time."

She snapped her mouth shut and I took a deep breath readying for the moment she would flee from me.

"Cammie please don't judge me but you've been pestering me for quite some time now and Joe agreed with me that it's time you know, before someone tries to use that to our disadvantage."

She knelt down, hands placed on her laps and looked at me expectantly, I sat next to her and smiled.

"I was a part of the Circle of Cavan and my mother is the leader. Please don't leave, let me explain."

To my utter astonishment she didn't scream and shout at me she didn't punch me and run away no she just giggled at me and put both her hands on either of my cheeks.

"I'm not going anywhere Zach, I already knew and I'm still here am I not?"

"Y-you knew?" I repeated.

She nodded. "Ever since the first time I went to the hospital." She answered my unasked question.

"And you didn't tell me?" I asked slightly angry.

A glint of hurt flew across her face at my harsh tone. "I- I wanted you to tell me first, I wanted you to trust me." She whispered.

I took her hands in mine and smiled. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. I guess it's just becasue I've been torturing myself to figure out a way to break it to you but it turns out it was all for not because you already know."

She turned to look at the view and rested her hand on my shoulder as I wrapped my arm around her waist. I continued talking to her explaining almost everything to her.

* * *

**Cammie's POV:**

He was holding in so many truths and lies still but I didn't pressure him on them because I realized that he had lived his life and created an identity out of lies and fake identities. I realized how hard it must be for him to admit the small things he was telling me.

He had worked for the COC. His mother was the leader. His dad was MIA. He went to Blackthorne before being asigned to protect me by Solomon.

That was all I knew about him. Point blank, nothing less nothing more, apart from the few personnality traits and things I had found out by myself while knowing him for the past few months.

The only thing I knew for sure was that Zachary *Jay* Goode was a mystery to me and everyone else.

It was frustrating but truth is, I wouldn't have it any other way.

**A/N: Hello. Sorry for the slow update. It's just that I'm getting frustrated by my spelling mistakes and typos so I've come to a decision. I will finish writing this story then I will go through All To The Finish and Because of a mission gone wrong and correct all my mistakes. Once that's done I will post a new story that my sister says is a good idea (I will be posting a sort of short porlogue for it soon so if you could tell me what you think when I do: you know tell me if it's a 'keep going' story or a 'to the bin' story, I'd be grateful.). I know how and when this story will end wether I will make a sequel is up to you and my mood but I would prefer not to! Review please or follow or favorite or read! Which ever is fine though I do love reviews! **


	17. Chapter 17: What do you have to say?

**Cammie's POV:**

After I woke up I spent a lot of time with Zach happy that he had been honest with me but I wouldn't let my feelings show. I didn't even know what my feelings were. Following our hike we went to a small café with the others as well. We ordered some drinks and chit chatted aimlessly. Macey suddenly jumped out of her seat, staring at her phone.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"I can't believe it, I've got to go!" Macey exclaimed tears filling her eyes as she grabbed her bag and coat and raced out.

We all stared after her blurry form in a daze trying to understand what had just occurred to make Macey react in such a way. Nick stood up and tripping his way to the door that Macey had just gone through turned to us.

"Umm… Well, I- I should go after her… Yep I should, so, um yeah I'll just be going." He stuttered.

Once he had disappeared we glanced at each other, eyebrows raised, and eyes wide.

"Well that was…"

"Weird?" Liz offered.

"Entertaining." Grant suggested.

I nodded as Bex said, "Both."

We sat in silence for a moment longer when suddenly Liz snapped around in her seat to stare wide eyed at Jonas.

"JONAS!" She screamed.

"Sorry… I… Whaa?" Was Jonas's intelligent reply.

"I can't believe we forgot! Oh this is utterly horrendous!"

Jonas's eyes filled with horror and understanding as he stood up, taking Liz's hand in his and dragging her out.

"Do you think it's too late?" Liz screeched, tripping over the exit carpet. "Oopsie daisies." She said her hair flying into her face.

"Hurry if it's too late they'll be ruined! HURRY UP!"

"Oh no my dear dear gl-!" Liz shouted, cut off but the door slamming shut.

"Is it just me or is everyone acting odd right now?" Zach asked me.

I shook my head in despair. "It's not just you. And I suppose it's your turn to storm out of this coffee shop for no particular reason?" I proclaimed to Bex and Grant.

They glanced at each other and grinned. "Now you know… We weren't planning on a dramatic exit but it does seem amusing." Grant stated.

Bex smiled mischievously. "Oh my bloody hell! Did you hear that Grant?" She yelled.

The room went silent as everyone turned to stare at Bex as if she were mad.

"I did Bex, I did!" Grant agreed.

"You don't think it's… You know…" Bex screamed in excitement.

"I think it might be, I just think it might!" Grant and Bex _**skipped **_to the door and paused turning to Cammie and Zach.

"This is just like Christmas morning!"

"To make it better I'll buy you any flavor you want babe!" Grant said.

They were speaking in a _bad acting _sort of way, exaggerating their every move and word.

"Yippy! The ice-cream truck is here!" Bex shouted jumping up and down clapping her hands, Grant following suit.

They then skipped out, holding hands, swaying them from side to side wildly. My eyes were wide in horror and as I noticed everyone looking at us I screamed: I have no idea what got into them and I no longer know them! And turned back to drink my hot chocolate. I picked up the whipped cream and put it on my hot chocolate, trying to hide my red cheeks.

"How did we ever become friends with such weird people?" Zach asked in bewilderment.

"Who knows who knows?" I replied.

"So Cammie have you thought about the Circle?" Zach inquired carefully.

"Actually no Zach surprisingly, I have not thought about the terrorist group that is out to kill me."

"Truly?" Zach assured in amusement.

"Of course not! It's been on my mind every stinking day!"

"Ahh well, one could hope." I smiled and rolled my eyes.

I looked at the big round clock on the wall and gasped.

"Oh my, I have to go home my mom is going to be worried sick!" I gave Zach an apologetic smile.

He shrugged and grinned. "See you at school tomorrow Cammie."

I waved as I walked out into the fresh night air. Hugging my coat closer and shivering from the cold I decided to take the short cut home and go through the dog walking park. I sighed and pulled out my iPod, scrolling through my song selection I tried to find a song that would motivate me to walk home in this cold weather. When I found a song I had never listened to before called _Counting bodies like sheep_ by _A Perfect Circle _I played it and wondered how it had ever gotten onto my iPod, it wasn't my normal taste in music.

_Don't fret precious I'm here, step away from the window_ _Safe from pain and truth and choice and other poison devils, __  
__See, they don´t give a f*** about you, like I do._

Odd lyrics if I may say so myself. Walking along the main path in the forest I studied my dark surroundings, squinted into the trees and paused. I could have sworn…

_Counting bodies like sheep_

_To the rhythm of the war drums_

_Go back to sleep_

I shuddered; it was a rather menacing song, why in the world had I downloaded it? I pulled my mp3 back out of my bag and rapidly changed songs. This song was giving me the creeps in a creepy and deserted area. I changed the song to another song I had never listened to warily. It was called _What can I say _and I sighed happily, it was much more relaxing than the previous one given the circumstances. I started humming along and shut my eyes. Feeling something by my legs I squealed (Not very spy like I know but hey, I'm still a girl through and through) and jumped back only to see it was Honey a dog I used to walk.

"Hello sweetheart." An old lady welcomed me.

I smiled at her and crouched down to pet Honey's silky soft fur. Honey whined in joy and leaned against me. I looked back at the elderly women.

"You must be my replacement." I said.

She nodded. "You must be Cammie then, the dog seems to adore you."

"Honey loves everyone. I hope that she's not being a handful."

"Not at all she's a darling she is."

"Well it's late I must be going." I excused myself, straightening up and glancing at my watch.

It was now ten thirty and said goodnight, speeding up to get home. I turned a corner, about to leave the darkness and eeriness of the forest when I heard a twig snap behind me. I froze in my stride and stopped my humming. I didn't dare turn around; just when I thought it had been my imagination and was about to go on my way someone spoke.

"What can I say?" I heard and I slowly turned around, my hands stuffed deep into my pockets.

"Sorry?" I said, trying to stay calm.

"The song, that's its name is it not?" The women repeated, nodding her head towards the iPod.

I gazed down at my hand that was currently clutching my iPod, my knuckles white. Suddenly I looked back at her, a forced smile spreading across my face.

"Yes yes it is but if you'll excuse me, I really must be going." I started turning away.

"I don't think so Cammie." She said walking around me, a hand on her chin as she regarded me curiously. She sighed as if in disappointment. "You know I was always told to be wary of you but I really don't see why. You're nothing special: just a plain teenage girl." She smirked.

I frowned, holding back tears. "Who are you?"

"Oh how rude of me! I forgot to introduce myself!" She stepped back as big men with big guns joined her side, circling me. "I, deary, am Katherine Goode, at your service."

With that the men advanced on me, it was a futile attempt to fight them off but what good would it do me to go down as the girl who didn't fight back? I got into a fighting stance and growled: Nuh uh I don't think so. They wanted me? Fine but they were going to have to come get me.

**Zach's POV:**

My pen was hitting my notebook repeatedly as I twirled it around in my hand, staring intently at the clock. It was precisely 2 hours, 11 minutes and 54 seconds since school had started and Cammie _still _wasn't here! I looked at Bex who, feeling my gaze and her, turned to me, shrugged with a grimace and turned back to her exam sheet. I sighed and clicked my pen harder and faster. The teacher scowled, looking up from his book.

"Mr. Goode I suggest you start working on your exam or you will fail. Need I remind you that this test counts for 25 percent of your grade this semester?" The professor asked in exasperation, rubbing his throbbing temples.

I studied my sheet quickly and nodded. Standing up, I strode over to Mr. Wall's desk and threw the sheet on his desk.

"I'm done." I went back to my seat and picked up my bag.

"That's not possible it's only been ten minutes since I handed it out." He protested.

I shrugged and glared as I approached the door, ready to leave. "Well just goes to show you that it is possible, I managed." I placed my hand on the door handle when the teacher stopped me.

"At least wait for me to correct you and give you your _failing _grade. Unless you want to take it back?" Mr. Wall said smugly.

I turned to face him and shook my head, aware of everyone's staring. "Nah I'm good sir."

He glared at me and opened the paper still staring at me. As soon as he looked down his eyebrows went past his hair line in surprise at the unexpected amount of writing I had done in such a short period of time. Once he finished correcting it he stared at me in shock for a minute until I grew uncomfortable under his calculating look.

"So sir? What is my failing mark?" I asked with a smirk.

"A+ not a single mistake..." He murmured. "How did you manage it?"

"Let's just say weekends of studying and a severe need to get out of this classroom. Now I must be going." I strode out aware of the incredulous looks I was recieving from my peers as well as the warning look Liz, Macey and Bex as well as the guys were throwing me. Of course they had finished like me but they were keeping up their cover. I, at the moment, couldn't care less about my cover, right now all I could think about was this very déjà vue feeling I was having.

I got to my locker and threw my bag in it. I searched through the halls for a small sign of Cammie's presence and checked her locker, even going as far as heading into the girls bathroom. She wasn't in my class with me but the fact that I hadn't seen her this morning before her advanced math class worried me. So when I passed by her usual classroom and I didn't see her I started panicking slightly. The bell rang and I knew the others still had an hour and a half of exam to go through, the problem was I needed them now. The halls filled, as people from the first lunch break came pouring out of class, some stopping by their lockers or wash rooms before heading towards the canteen. Then a blood curling scream echoed through out the hall ways and everyone froze staring at each other in shock and fear. I was about to move forward when Tina burst through the crowd.

"Zach!" She panted. "You might want to see this!" She then grabbed my hand and literally pulled me through the hall.

Wondering how such a small petit figure could have so much strength I forgot for a moment what was happening. That is until we got to the canteen. People were crowded around, horror etched onto their every feature, a cold dreading feeling filled my heart as Tina and I shoved our way through the crowd. Breaking through them all I could finally see what they were all staring at and what had apparently (judging by the sobbing girl on the floor) caused the blood curling scream. Staring at a very familiar scene the disaster didn't seep in to my mind right away as all I could think was: _Do they really have to use blood for all their cryptic messages?_

"Do you think it's true Zach?" Tina asked in fear.

I looked down at her and that's when I understood the gravity of the situation.

"I don't know Tina." I replied looking back at the words written in blood on the food courts wall. Not really realizing that I was talking to Tina, a civilian.

"Oh god!" She exclaimed.

I shut my eyes trying to block everything out but everyones frantic questions still resonated in my thoughts.

_"What do you think it's supposed to mean?"_

_"Who do you think they're talking about?"_

_"Why would anyone ever do such a thing?" _

Turning away I stamped out and back through the now almost empty halls. I walked back to Mr. Walls room and threw the door open. My eyes flew over the people in the room ignoring everyone that was now staring at me and locked eyes with the others. I nodded once to them.

"It happened." I said, no emotion what so ever in my voice or on my face.

They jumped up, skidded across the floor, each throwing their finished exams in Mr. Walls shocked hands and ran out with me.

"How do you know?" Liz inquired.

"Can't believe you haven't heard anything, the scream could have burst your ear drums."

We were hurrying through the halls and walked out into the parking lot.

"What are we going to do now, Zach?"

"Do you have any ideas Zach?"

"What are your plans Zachary?" They all questioned me and I wondered when I had ever become the leader of the group.

"Guys!" A girl called from behind us but we simply ignored her. "GUYS! STOP!" She yelled.

Despite ourselves we turned to face none other than Tina, the school gossip.

"What do you want Tina right now is not a very good time." Bex growled.

"Of course not, I know that which is why I'm telling you that running into things not thought out will only lead to all of you being caught and what good would that do Cammie?"

"How did you know it was Cammie, the message only said-" I started.

She raised a hand stopping me in mid-sentence. "The same way I know about the Circle and that you are all spies in training." She replied.

We gaped at her and she smirked. "Look I just thought you'd like some back up and better equipement but if not I guess I'll just be on my way."

We stared at her. "What do you have in mind Walters?" Grant asked skeptically.

**A/N: Ahh here we go hope it's better then the last chapter, the last chapter was really only a filler but I don't know about this one. Please review! I'm soon finished with this but just like my last story there will be a tiny tiny sequel! Or maybe not! Muahahaha! Nah, I'm no good at evil laughing. So yeah anyway tell me what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18: Gallagher at your service

**Zach's POV:**

"So Tina it is now your turn to tell us everything and start from the very beginning." Jonas told her.

"Oh gee, I mean I love to gossip and all but are you sure we have time to start from the very beginning." She paused and when we all nodded she shrugged. "Well… Let's see, I was born on the *12th of Febuary* and I grew up in New England until I was ten and then-"

"Not that bloody far Tina!" Bex interrupted.

"You're the ones who said from the very beginning." Tina replied indignant. "Besides I'm getting there. So my mom she writes the gossip column in this big news paper, which is why I love to gossip as you all know, I mean how could I not?-"

"Get to the point Walters." I pushed.

"Sorry! But my dad the one who supposedly 'divorced' my mom when I was ten? He works for the CIA and he sent me to Gallagher Academy. The divorce is fake; we just needed an excuse as to why he's almost never here!"

"So what is the point in this? You went to a snobby rich school and?" Grant said, eyebrows raised.

We all turned to Grant. "Um does he seriously not know?" Tina asked.

"Of course he's just a little air headed and forgot." Bex defended as she explained the Gallagher Academy situation to him.

"You wonder how he managed to get into Blackthorne." I muttered under my breath.

We had continued walking and we were now very close to the mall where it had all started. We strode to the alley way hoping to find it empty. Unfortunately there was a group of boys and girls only starting to get high. I glared, my eyes turning black in fury, if there was one thing I really couldn't stand it was people smoking joints. I stamped up to them and they shrank away in fear from my hard gaze. I snatched a joint from one of the guys and ripped it to pieces.

"Do you have any idea what this will do to you?" I raged.

"That's kind of the point." One girl replied in a no-duh tone of voice.

"Gosh kids these days are so irresponsible! Do you all have a death wish?" I put on a disgusted expression on my face and grabbed all there joints, stuffing them deep into the huge junk bin beside them. "If you have to do it, you could do it somewhere cleaner at least." I glanced at the half dressed girls in horror. "And you girls! Don't you girls have any more standards now a days? Urghh just get out of my sight." I spat.

They scurried away and I turned to face the others. Macey shook her head.

"What?" I asked with innocence.

"I pity your future children; you are going to be one strict father."

"Like you won't be too Mace." Nick defended me.

She snapped around to face Nick. "Look as far as I'm aware I did not speak to you nor did I give you permission to speak to me."

"I told you I was sorry!" He protested.

"Sorry doesn't cut it this time."

"Then what will? I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" Macey asked, calming down and asking in a sweet voice.

"Yes I swear anything." Nick assured her.

She smirked evilly, a thing that didn't go unnoticed by any of us especially not Nick.

I turned to Tina. "Why did you bring us here?" I asked suspiciously.

"You'll see, they should be here any minute." Tina replied mysteriously.

Macey stamped up next to me shouting: Make him shut up! I don't want to listen to another one of the words leaving his mouth!

"I'm sorry Macey! I promise I'm not backing out!"

"Not backing out?"

"I'm not; I came after you yesterday did I not?"

Macey softened for a moment looking up at Nick with affection until her gaze turned ice cold and she turned her back to him and walked to the other side of the alley, Nicolas hot on her heels. Bex, Liz, Grant, Jonas, Tina, Alex and I sat around in a circle working out a plan while waiting for these 'people' to arrive. Suddenly there were loud screeching tires and horns being honked and Tina stood up with a huge grin.

"They're here." She stated before hurrying to the alley's entry.

Following closely behind her we stared at the black spotless vans that were burning rubber as someone who had been speeding stepped onto the breaks. Nick and Macey came up behind us to see what the commotion was about just in time to see the van doors open and five girls come out dressed all in black, hair tied up in high ponytails. They all had black leggings; black combat boots with a tight black tank top and leather jackets. They had on black cut off gloves and sunglasses. Under their jackets I could see their harnesses and gun holsters as well as hidden pockets containing napotine patches, poison darts, daggers, lasers and all sorts of spy things needed on a mission. Even Blackthorne boys never dressed as professionally as that when we went on missions. They struck a pose, standing still in a duck formation as they looked at us through their glasses. Then suddenly they squealed, ruining their whole _Don't-mess-with-us-spy-look_ and ran up to Tina. They shared a quick group hug and shared a few welcoming words as the others and I just stood awkwardly to the side.

"Guys! We have to be serious, this is no CovOps mission!" Tina scolded, straightening up.

They all sobered up and introduced themselves: Mick, Kim Lee, Courtney, Anna and Eva.

* * *

"So Tina, you told us to get here ASAP, which we did but you didn't tell us why." Mick said as she settled down in a metal chair in the food court.

The five girls were receiving odd looks from passer bys because of the fact that they were identically dressed.

Tina put on her most serious looking face and didn't flinch as see said the words that everyone seemed to try and avoid. "Girls we have to save one of our sisters."

The girls eyes widened in surprise. "Shouldn't the CIA's finest be taking care of that?" Courtney asked.

"We are the CIA's finest." Bex stated smugly. "No seriously? The CIA would never manage, not without knowing what we know."

"Then why don't you tell them?" Kim Lee threw back.

"Because as it happens we have our information from someone who the CIA would consider unreliable and unstable." Jonas replied.

"Then how do you know it's not?" Anna inquired warily.

"Look we're in a need to know basis and that you do not need to know. Although seeing as you are maybe going to be helping us out I'll just say we know the Source is telling the truth for reasons that will remain unsaid. Happy?" Macey replied angrily.

"Not really." Eva answered.

"Aww too bad, we're back to the need to know." I smiled a small smile at the girls and guys defending me.

"So are you with us or not?" I interjected.

The girls all turned to me and studied me curiously. Courtney stepped forward. "Depends on what you say next: What are we up against?"

I struggled internally: I couldn't lie to them about this or they'd be in grave danger but if I told them the truth and they understood the complexity of the mission they wouldn't accept. Let's just hope you put your sisters before your lives.

"The Circle of Cavan." I said blankly.

They blinked and stayed silent before bursting and shouting accusingly at Tina. She was having trouble defending herself so I stepped in.

"Listen girls, Tina called you here because she thought you would help us retrieve one of your sisters but if you're not going to then you're welcome to leave."

"Oh we're not going to leave; we're Gallagher girls after all. We only need to know one more thing: who are we really going after because none of our sisters are missing."

Geez they were more observant than I thought. "She's a sister who never had the opportunity to attend Gallagher Academy for classified reasons but let us give you some background information: At the age of 4, she cracked NSA's Sapphire Series."

"Pulling her hair is her weakness."

"At age 9 she successfully trailed one of the CIA's finest agents through the mall without being compromised."

"She is a CIA legacy and a true pavement artist."

"Her codename is Chameleon."

"Her name is Cameron Ann Morgan."

We had each added our little facts about Cammie, the hair one being Grant's and the girls stared wide eyed as the information was pointed out.

"You mean Rachel and Matthews's daughter? I never knew…" Anna whispered.

"No one did, she was kept a secret to keep her safe but she was recently found out. they left a note written in blood in our school canteen." Liz explained.

"What did it say?" Kim Lee questioned.

"Her body will rot in our cells. Unnecessarily gory and unexplained but it got the point across." I replied.

"So will you help us?" Liz urged.

"We'll help till the end." Mick assured us firmly.

**Cammie's POV:**

Oh God, my head was killing me. I couldn't open my eyes and when I tried to I felt something holding them together. I raised a hand and heard chains clinking because of the movement. I touched my eyelids and shuddered.

"Oh please, no no no, anything but that!" I begged to myself wrapping my arms around my legs and resting my forehead against my knees.

After 10 minutes and 15 seconds of sobbing with my eyes shut I lifted my head again. I could see no light through my lids which meant I was in the dark. I took a deep breath and touching my eyelids again I prayed that I was dreaming. I wasn't and I cried once more, tears leaking through my shut eyes. I stood up my hands before me so as to not hit anything. My hands were tied together and chained to a wall and my ankles were chained as well. I moved through the cell searching for anything to help me and tripped over a stump. I whimpered as I hit the floor feeling things bury deep into my already infected wounds. I felt the ground with my hands and touched something lumpy, hard but also soft and gooey. I moved my hands over it trying to figure out what it was and when I landed on a human face I screamed bloody murder waving my hands in front of me and pushing myself into a small corner. I wiped my arms and hands making sure I had no residue of the decaying face and larves on me. Sobbing uncontrollably I heard a door open and people walk in.

"She's ready." A female voice that made me shiver stated.

It was in no way a good shiver, no it was more of a shiver you get when you realize that you're most probably about to die.

**A/N: Hey guys! Believe it or not this is almost finished! Gosh I liked this story at first but I'm really starting to dislike it and I'm thinking about just ending it how I planned and not continuing. I'll give you a small preview of the ending.**

**Preview:**

**We slammed through the double doors and silence filled the room as everyone stared at our bloody, bruised and scarred covered bodies in shock. I pulled Zach forward as Rachel Morgan stood up and walked around the table staring at us with hope and despair filled eyes. She had very pronounced dark circles under her eyes which proved the fact the she was currently suffering from insomnia. My face was covered in dirt and blood as well as infected burns and I gasped for breath as Tina, Mick, Eva, Kim Lee and Courtney crumbled to the floor to rest. Grant, Jonas, Nick and Zach stared in horror at me for a moment before facing the headmistress once again.**

**"Cammie?" She whispered just about loud enough for everyone to hear her.**

**I shook my head in sadness as tears dripped down my face. Mr. Solomon came to Rachel's side and knelt by her, she had her hands to her face, sobbing, crumbled on the ground.**

**Mr. Solomon looked up at us in pain. "Who?"**

**"Alex." Zachary replied with venom.**

**HA! So what do you think? Maybe I should make this a tragedy, diverse my style! Hun, who knows... Oh and be warned: This preview could be very misleading... Or not! Please please review... Bye bye for now.**


	19. Chapter 19: The Shadow will survive

All I can say is that NO I most definitely was not ready! How could I be ready to be pulled out of a horror filled room and find that I could indeed open my eyes when minutes ago they had been _**sown **_as it thread and needle, together. One of my worst nightmares not being blind, that I could handle but having the ability to see actually taken away from you that terrified me. I know I'm a spy, I should be fearless, but no I'm human all spies are and we all have our fears, it's what makes us the better spy.

I opened my eyes blinking slowly and frantically looked around me, I was still being held by the door way of my cell and I turned around expecting to see an empty cell, expecting the corpse to be a hallucination as well but it wasn't and now that I could see it in the light I bent over and gagged the little food left in my stomach. Mrs. Goode looked from me to the corpse and grinned.

"I hope you don't mind, we injected you with a little something before throwing you in there… So you might have hallucinated a bit, but the corpse is one hundred percent real. We can't be bothered to move, it should be a pile of bones in a couple of weeks, it sure does reek."

I turned to her wiping my mouth clean with the back of my hand and holding myself up with the wall, my knees buckling. "Why did you do it?" Truly curious as to why they made me think that they had sowed my eyes shut when they weren't.

"It helps… Weaken the mind, makes you mentally weaker for the questioning. It makes it easier for us to get information and allows you to suffer less."

They dragged me to a room and tied me to a table, my neck, head, arms, legs, waist were wrapped around with a leather strap or chain. I struggled in vain and soon gave up, laying still I could only move my eyes, I saw Katherine leave and I was alone for… I didn't know, I had lost track of how to count time. So instead I counted the number of tiles on the ceiling and once I had done that I categorized them in different shades of dark grey. I was just about to organize them by size in my head when someone come in from a door behind me so I couldn't see them. A hand trailed the side of my face and I shuddered in disgust. I heard shuffling behind me and then they began.

They thought I would break if they made my torture slow and painful, actually I might have told them if I had known what they wanted but I had absolutely no idea. This continued on for days or perhaps only hours. I held back my screams at first but gradually it became harder and harder to do so and I broke. I don't know how long I had been here for but I do know that my throat was sore and my voice was hoarse.

Suddenly the door opened and none other than the wonderful Katherine Goode skipped in. "Did you know that no matter what you try, you cannot kill a cockroach unless you crush it?"

She had a big grin and I wondered what she had been smoking before coming to see me… Seriously who talks about that with their prisoner? I grunted in reply. She took out a syringe and stabbed me in the arm with it. It felt like she was inserting sand into my body.

"You know I do regret killing you, my son, he's been through enough but I've tried to make him understand that it was for the better, instead he replied that he would forever hate me." She shook her head and looked at me in pity. "You're going to pay for making my son choose you over his mother." I didn't answer, what was the point? "So I've decided you made me lose what I cared for the most and so now it is your turn to lose what you care for."

I couldn't understand, perhaps it was because my brain was dead and that I had been through enough… I just didn't comprehend anything anymore. What was she talking about?

"Remember him?" She inquired. I glanced at the person, the man that was being dragged into my cell.

Blood was leaking into my eyes, obscuring my view slightly. Looking closely at the man I could see ressemblances' between him and I but nothing too visible.

"I-I don't un-understand…" I stuttered.

"Of course you don't, it's taking effect faster than I thought." She stated, glancing approvingly at her syringe.

"What are you doing to me?" I gasped clutching my head as a searing pain took hold of my as the man was dragged away again.

It felt as though my brain were burning, dissolving, being cut into small pieces. I could no longer think and I wondered if I had ever been able to think. Then out of nowhere I could hear a code black alarm ring, it was tearing through my mind and I screamed. I couldn't do anything more than fall to my knees and clutch my head as I screamed and screamed as if I were being tortured to death.

I looked up and stared at a group of young people, I didn't know who they were but I felt a tiny hint of recognition in me, but in a flash it was gone. I looked at them in complete indifference as they looked back with horror filled expressions. Something hot and sticky was leaking over my face and into my eyes and mouth. I could distinctly taste it as blood and I groaned as pain took over this time my whole body. I crumbled to the floor as men dressed in black surrounded me and fought off the teenagers. Green eyes met mine as I drifted off to sleep and all I could remember before peaceful silence was high pitched, agony filled screams.

**Zach's POV:**

There she was staring at us, not really seeing us, she didn't seem to recognize us and we looked at each other before looking back at her. A group of sixteen men were behind her. She was covered in blood, bruises, cuts and scabs and she groaned her eyes rolling to the back of her head. She dropped to the ground and our eyes met before she fell into unconsciousness. We fought for our lives against the men, knowing full well that we were outnumbered but still hoping to beat them and save Cammie. More men came in and dragged Cameron away, we called her name and tried to go after her but it was too late. All that was left for us to do was fight to get out of here.

We were bloodied and bruised when we got out. We went to the only place we knew we would be safe. We were being followed and we ran, Liz with her broken leg, Grant with his sprained wrist and Nick with his dislocated shoulder. We ran for our lives, hijacked a minivan and broke all the driving rules. We crashed into the Gallagher wall and stumbled out of the car. The car was dented but nothing bad, I saw two boys and a girl stare at us in shock as we crawled to the school gates. A car braked in front of us and I pushed Liz, Nick and Grant away, with their injuries they would be distractions. They went through the gates and ran into the school, the gates closing behind them to our pleasure and dismay. We fought them off, knocking them out and tied them to the school gate. And Jonas was about to try and crack the school code when Macey grabbed my hand.

"This way, follow me." I nodded, wrapped an arm around Jonas and we hurried around the school, the three civilians still looking at us. Once we were out of sight Macey kicked the wall and it opened up.

We jogged through the small, restricted space and came out behind a tapestry. Not wasting a moment we ran to the great hall. It was dinner time.

**Bex's POV:**

We slammed through the double doors and silence filled the room as everyone stared at our bloody, bruised and scarred covered bodies in shock. I pulled Zach forward as Rachel Morgan stood up and walked around the table staring at us with hope and despair filled eyes. She had very pronounced dark circles under her eyes which proved the fact the she was currently suffering from insomnia. My face was covered in dirt and blood as well as infected burns and I gasped for breath as Tina, Mick, Eva, Kim Lee and Courtney crumbled to the floor to rest. Grant, Jonas, Nick and Zach stared in horror at me for a moment before facing the headmistress once again.

"Cammie?" She whispered just about loud enough for everyone to hear her.

I shook my head in sadness as tears dripped down my face. Mr. Solomon came to Rachel's side and knelt by her, she had her hands to her face, sobbing, crumbled on the ground.

Mr. Solomon looked up at us in pain. "Who?"

"Alex." Zachary replied with venom.

"It was over before we knew it. They did something to her Mrs. Morgan… I don't know what but… She had absolutely no idea who we were."

Rachel sobbed even harder as she clutched her chest and Joe rubbed her back.

"He helped at first but then he-he-he set off the code black and the guards took Cammie away… We barely got out with our lives." Grant explained.

Mrs. Morgan stood up and recomposed herself. She came over to us and placed her hands on our shoulders. "Well at least you are all safe." She said and then excused herself.

She retreated into her office and wasn't to be seen again for weeks until the night that will be engraved in our memories for ever more.

**Zach's POV:**

We were sitting in the grand hall, Nick massaging his shoulder, Liz trying to scratch her leg under her plaster and Grant complaining about his wrist as Bex gaga-ed over him. Six months before we would have a nightmare come true though a different one than the one we thought.

"Guys. Guys! GUYS!" They all turned to me. "There's a rumor in town. It's scaring the Circle to death…" I started. "There's this thing… They don't know what or who it is but it's going around, like a shadow, killing all the Circle leaders when they least expect it."

The others eyes widened and they urged me to continue. "They call it the Shadow and they are terrified like never before waiting for the next moment it's going to strike."

"And do you know what it is?" Liz asked.

I shook my head. "No, all I can say is that this thing, this person is talented and has had the time to study the way the Circle works and was before that trained to be a spy. This person, he's good."

"He? Who do you know it's not a girl?" Macey questioned.

"I don't it was a generalization!" I defended.

"So what is it to us?" Grant asked.

"We need to find this person so that we can help him/her to take down the Circle."

"She's an assassin nothing more; it's not the first time this has happened… The Circle will find new leaders." Jonas said.

"This time is different. This time this Shadow, well that's why the Circle is so scared. It knows how to take them down; it left a message at its first kill. It said: First you'll tremble, then you'll suffer and finally you'll fall."

"So… basically first they'll be so scared they'll tremble-"

"Which is now the case." I interrupted.

"Then they'll suffer?"

"Die perhaps."

"And then they'll fall, as in the Circle."

"I've never seen someone scare the Circle so much since… Cammie."

Joe Solomon walked up to them then and sat beside them. "I take it you've told them Zachary?" I acquiesced. "Have you also informed them that the whole undercover world is searching for this person? The Circle wants to eliminate them, the CIA wishes to join forces and so on and so forth. This person is good, I don't know who trained them but I'm impressed. The only reason this person is doing such a good job is because it knows how to take them down or else it would have been killed it the following five seconds to its first kill." He shook his head and sighed as he stood up. "If I know you as well as I think I do you'll be out and about to find this Shadow… Stay alert though: this person shouldn't be trusted."

He stood and left without another word. We shared a thoughtful look and then nodded. "I think it's about time someone discovers who exactly this Shadow is." Nick stated.

**A/N: Gosh I really hate this story now... I know that's not good thing to say and I'm probably rushing the end but well next chapter is the last one or the one after that. Please don't hate me for ruining this story? Review? You don't have to I'd understand why you wouldn't want to. ^^**


	20. Chapter 20: She's back, kind of

"Where to from here?" The girl asked.

I shook my head, time to get rid of her. She was only going to slow me down if I didn't make it clear where we stood. "Listen, it's not that I don't appreciate your help, I really do, but your help was only giving me shelter. I'm sorry but from here on I go solo."

"Are you sure? Don't you find it risky to go by yourself?" She questioned in concern.

I smiled sadly at her. "I've been alone for the past six months of my life, not including you and the others that helped me find shelter. I can handle myself just fine. Glad to know someone cares at least." I shook my head.

"That's the problem! I mean you don't remember anything from before do you? You told me that one day you woke up to find yourself surrounded by a group of unknown people, who claimed to be your friends. They prepared you for the "outside" world and trained you, though I remember you telling me that, all they had to do was name a move they wanted you to do and you would do it! Then you said that one day you magically decided that those people were lying and that you had to kill them!" She raised her hands to the sky as if praying for the high heavens to come to her aid in making me understand something. "That's not normal! Suddenly deciding to kill people who are helping you!"

I sighed, maybe I had told her too much about what I had been through. This girl was becoming disturbing; I should never have told her the true story. "They deserved to die." I said firmly.

"Why? From what you told me about your time with them it didn't seem like-"

I cut her off. "You won't understand."

"Help me understand."

"They deserved to die…" I paused, taking in a deep breath before admitting to this girl something that would undoubtedly make me sound nutters. I finally looked up at her from across the table. "Because I knew their names."

Her jaw dropped as she blinked at me in disbelief. "Hun? So you gonna kill me then?"

I shook my head again. "No don't be ridiculous. When I woke up I had a list of names in my head. Important names. Someone sacrificed their life so that I would get the list and remember it. There were fifty seven names on that list and those four people were the fifty first to the fifty fifth names on the list. They belonged to the Circle. No one on that list is worth sparing."

She looked up at me with pity. "How can you know such a thing?"

I looked around for a moment and saw the man I was waiting for enter the restaurant. I clutched the knife on the table and slipped it under the table, the soft silky fabric of the table cloth caressing my wrist. "I don't remember who it was who showed me the list but I can remember the feeling, somewhere deep inside of me, there is a feeling of trust and love towards that person." I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts.

"How can you be so sure you can trust this person?" She inquired glancing warily around the five star restaurant.

"I'm not silly; I studied everything before starting this death mission. Those people who helped me when I first woke up, they thought I had forgotten everything from before, including my name but I haven't, I also remembered what the Circle was. It's not normal I know."

"So after a few weeks when they told you that they were part of the Circle and said it was-"

"An organization that prevented others from doing the wrong things."

"You knew it was a lie, or sort of." I nodded and she rested her head in her hands. She decided to change the subject." So why did you decide to meet in such a nice place?" She examined the ostentatious designs with a small smile.

"For nothing pleasant I'm afraid." I explained as I eyed the man who was opening his menu to order. "This is official business, so if you're fragile to the sight of blood you might want to duck or head out."

Her head snapped up. "What? Why?!"

"Because this…" I paused as I checked with my left hand that my army knife was still in my boot. I looked at the mirror wall behind her and verified that my hair was still black and that my contacts were still in place. Content with my appearance I smiled. My skin was dark brown as I had taken the time to get a fake tan, my eyes were a light green, my hair black, that went all the way down to my waist and I carefully applied layers of mascara, eye shadow and red lipstick every morning. I had a feeling that I looked nothing like my former self. I had a few scars on my back, stomach and arms, none on my legs but a rather large one that went from my ear to my shoulder blade. I was careful to always hide it with my hair and clothes for fear a receiving sideways glances. "Because this…" I started again. "Isn't going to be pretty."

I then threw on my baggy hoodie over my head, to hide my face perfectly, I jumped onto our table and flew over to the man I had been carefully watching. I landed behind him, wrapped an arm around him and stabbed him roughly. People started screaming all at once as I turned the man around. He stared at me eyes wide in horror, barely staying alive as he started to choke on his blood.

"Why?" He gasped.

I gracefully pulled the army knife out of my shoe and hid it behind my back. "I think you know why." Is what I answered as I ran my fingers over his rather young face. "You must have seen it coming after all… You are part of the Circle."

He grinned as blood dripped down his chin, mixed with his saliva. "You can kill all the leaders, all the members but you can never destroy the Circle."

"I wouldn't bet on it." I then fast as lightening, slit his throat and ran out the back door dropping a small note on the way.

It wasn't right next to the crime scene but I knew it would be found. I then walked around to the front to find Julie. I slipped a goodbye note in her pocket as people bumped into me from all sides, trying to get to their cars or to find an officer to whom they could recount their version of events to. I stepped to the side and watched the panic and horror in all the eyes I met. I simply tried to appear unfazed as I stuffed my hands into my leather jacket pockets. I heard car doors close behind me and watched as a group of teenagers stared in excitement and despair at the scene. A coffee-skinned girl spoke and a jet black haired boy answered her words. They were studying everyone and I quickly looked away as their eyes floated over me. I looked in a police car rear-view mirror and examined them. They looked very familiar, they rang a bell in my mind but just as soon as the light bulb was going to go off the green-eyed boy caught my eye in the mirror and all thought left my mind. He seemed shocked and I turned to look him directly in the eye. His mouth was agape and his gaze seemed to fill itself with denial, terror and hope. My lips involuntarily started to turn upwards in a knowing smile but then a raven haired girl nudged him and his eyes tore away from mine and flew to hers. Not a second had passed before his eyes came back to find mine but I had already become a chameleon or a shadow as the Circle affectionately named me. Once his eyes had left mine I had regained my survival reflexes. I could not be seen. I jumped into a car and sped away, already preparing my next kill. Whoever that boy was, he had seen me too easily, too clearly, time to step up the game and change my disguise.

**Zach's POV:**

"We're still one step behind him." Bex groaned as we stopped by a restaurant. Lights were flashing; well dressed people were crying and recounting the story to police officers.

"On the good side, we're visibly getting closer. Last time it had been days since the murder, this time it's only been hours or minutes even." I replied.

We started off studying the people present and tried to see if there would be a possible suspect. Our first visual search was useless, besides why would the culprit stay behind? The second time my eyes went over the crowd I did a double take, deep green eyes that seemed to have seen too much to their liking were looking back at me. The eyes were determined but tired, amused but fed up, alive but dead, they translated a life time of worry and fear, of loneliness and sadness, though they looked young and innocent as well. They were everything and nothing. Those eyes entranced me, they gave away the impression of having seen too many horrible things in life and of giving up or being on the brink of despair. Suddenly her gaze clouded over and I took the time to see the owner of these eyes. She had dark skin, black hair, green eyes, blood red lips that were starting to smile knowingly. Over looking all of that though I could see only one thing, one person, a person that we all thought to be dead. Macey nudged me and demanded to know what I was looking at. I quickly looked back at the girl but unfortunately she was already gone.

"I thought I saw…" I trailed off as my eyes flew left and right searching for her. Nick raised his eyebrows at me. "Cammie…"

They all stared at me. "Zach that's not even a tiny bit funny." Grant said.

"I'm not trying to be funny."

"Zach Cammie's dead." Liz said regretfully.

"What proof do we have of that? Has the Circle announced her death? Has her body been found?"

They were silent for a moment before any of them spoke again. "Zach we don't talk about MIA's it's an unofficial rule but everyone knows it. Cammie's disappearance has passed the MIA period. She's been a KIA for a week; it does no good to dwell on the past."

"Dwell on the past?! I'm not dwelling! I saw her, she was right there!" I yelled.

"Shut up ZACH! We're not even almost over Cammie being dead! Don't start re-opening wounds by saying she's alive!" Bex screamed in despair.

I closed my eyes wanting to say that I wasn't lying but I knew she would just get even angrier. I hugged her to show her I was sorry and after a few moments she hugged me back.

"We all miss her Zach but don't do that again." She spoke softly so that only I could hear.

I nodded slowly and kissed her head. "I promise… I'm sorry."

We separated and we divided into two groups. Bex took Grants hand and walked away with Nick and Liz. Jonas, Macey and I walked around to the back of the restaurant. We saw a car speed away and stared after it before walking through the back door. We hurried into the dimly lit corridor and looked at every last detail. Jonas lept forward and tumbled to the floor. He clutched something in his hand and seemed afraid to let it go as he stood back up. He straightened his glasses and flattened out a piece of crumpled paper.

"What is that Jo?" Macey asked.

"A… a note…"

"From who?" I urged.

"The Shadow… Listen to this:

"I'm almost there; you can feel it in the air.

"It'll soon be done, no more time to run.

"You'll all have bled, you'll all be dead.

"It's too late to make amends, it's almost the end.

"There's also this: 55 are down, 2 more to go, we're about to crown me queen of the row."

"What do you think?" I asked, not sure how to interpret the message.

"I'll tell you what I think." Bex said as she joined us with the others. "This Shadow bloody likes stupid annoying rhymes." She stated with a hard scowl.

"Well it gets the job done don't you think?" Grant asked. "The Circle is right terrified of her.**_ Must_** be her rhymes." He said it without a hint of amusement.

We all laughed the first real laugh in a long time and I took the note in order to study it. "Should we leave it?"

"Are you mad?! Of course we should! The Circle has to see it!" Nick interjected.

I shrugged and put it back on the floor. "Come on we should get out of here."

I saw Nick hold out his hand to Macey, she bit her lower lip and placed her left hand on her right elbow. She rocked on the balls of her feet as she looked for an escape. Nick murmured something that I couldn't make out. Macey's eyes snapped to meet his as she stared at him with hope. He nodded his head as if to answer her unasked question and she hesitantly slid her hand in his and they both walked away, unnoticed by the others. I would have to figure out was up with those two. They acted as if they were in their own world sometimes.

* * *

**Cammie's POV:**

They were here again, I now had the impression that they hadn't arrived at the restaurant by accident no, they were _following _me. I was sitting at a café, blond shoulder blade length hair, blue eyes and pale skin. I was wearing a pair of black jean shorts, skin colored stockings, shin boots, an off the shoulder shirt and a light jacket. They were sitting by a fountain exchanging details about my most recent kill. I smirked as two of them looked up and searched the crowd. They could obviously feel my eyes upon them but they couldn't see me. I saw the boy I had recently befriended arrive, I sighed as I slammed my book onto my table.

"It's about time Drake."

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry love, I was held back by my boss."

He worked at a movie store and had a lovely Australian accent. I smiled and glanced at my watch. "Well we missed the movie for sure."

I threw my book in my bag. "We could always go to Alex's house; he's hosting a party and is impatient to see you again." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I threw a money bill on the table and playfully shoved him. I then stood up and he threw his arm around my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around his waist. We walked towards the fountain and sat on the edge, luckily allowing me to keep an eye on the group. I skimmed the water with my fingers as Drake pulled out a ripped newspaper article.

"I see you've been busy." He stated as he shoved the newspaper article in my hands.

I read it and sighed tiredly. "Indeed I have… I didn't think you would find out."

"Cam this dude is - was - major in the politic departement, his death was bound to end up in the news. So of course I would find out, especially since I know what you're up against."

"Because they killed your parents?"

"No, because I was one of them, so were Alex and the other guys. I left as soon as they killed my parents but it wasn't easy. Many of my friends went crawling back to kiss the Circle leaders' feet. I couldn't, I wouldn't, I know you can't trust random people but you have to tell me when you're going to go and do reckless things like this!" He ran his hand through his hair.

"You're not my father."

"No I'm your friend."

"We've barely known each other for a few weeks since I got here."

"That's enough for me to know I care about you and I won't let you do something like this again."

"You CAN'T stop me! I CAN do WHATEVER I WANT!" I yelled stepping away from him.

It was a stupid move that caused me to attract the group's attention. Drake lurched forward and placed his hands on either side of my face, resting his forehead on mine and staring me straight in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Cammie but… You remind me too much of my sister and losing you to the Circle would be like losing her all over again."

I tore out of his hold turning away from the group of teens that were now watching us with interest. It didn't matter to me now though, I was too frustrated with Drake to care what people heard or saw. Not very spy like I know.

"I'm NOT your sister Drake! How many times will I have to tell you for you to understand? I can do what I want when I want!" I took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Besides it's too late now. I've finished, all that's left to do is the last step. Then it'll be done, finished, over."

He focused his gaze on me and stepped closer. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I am."

"It was a bit easy don't you think?"

"It's been almost a year..." I scrunched up my face. "Though this time I'm not going to refuse help."

His eyes widened. "Do you mean…?"

I nodded slowly as a grin spread across my face. "I'm going to need all the help I can get. Are you in?"

The seven were glancing from me to Drake as if we were a puzzle.

"Oh I'm in… I'm all in." He put on his sun glasses and grabbed my out stretched hand.

We hurried over to where he had parked his motorbike. He handed me a full face helmet and I put it on, he did the same and then threw his leg over the bike. I followed suit and wrapped my arms securely around his torso. I rested the side of my face on his back and my gaze met green for the second time since I can remember. Our locked gaze broke as Drake accelerated and I lost sight of the group for what I thought to be the last time.

Boy was I wrong.

**A/N: IMPORTANT-ish: Okay so one or two chapters left! Thank god it's over! What do you think? Many random, useless people appearing in this chapter. And in the next actually... Some of them are totally useless (like Julie I guess) but Drake is going to help Cammie and is also the one who dumbly lead Alex to her so... Like it or not. Review? Please? Even if this story isn't my favorite, reviews are always welcome.**** So reviews my lovelies. Tell me if you loved it, hated it, were indifferent to it, couldn't believe you read something as lame (or awesome, you never know) as that. P.S. Can you check out my new-ish random story **_Collecting Lies_**? I'd be thankful if you do. **

**Oh yeah and that story is going to be my LAST GG fic for the moment. If you don't all know this, I write these stories for my sister and she now has a craving for a Harry Potter Draco/Hermione story. I'm not about to say no to her, even if I wanted to I wouldn't. (Don't go thinking I obey my sister's every wish and whim but she's not going to be here forever so...) I'm going to start one of those after** _Collecting Lies_**. I have no idea how that will work out but wish me luck! Are there any Dramoine fans reading this story? I'd love to know! Please?**


	21. Chapter 21: Tout est bien qui fini bien

"I'm SO sorry!" I exclaimed as some of the books I held in my arms scattered across the floor.

"No I'm the one who's sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." The boy apologized.

He fell to his knees beside me and started gathering my books with me. I looked up as our hands met when we simultaneously reached for the same book. He continued picking up my books as I slowly studied his face. It was cliché I knew that but I had to find a way to know why he and the others were following me. I gasped suddenly as a few scenes flashed through my mind.

#!#

"_It doesn't matter; it's none of your business is it? We can do whatever we want as far as I'm concerned." He stated roughly._

_#!#_

_I rolled my eyes, turning around to glare at him. "Gee Zach thanks so much. You really know how to flatter a girl don't you? It must be a natural talent of yours." I said sarcastically._

_He smirked. "Yeah, must be."_

_#!#_

"_Cammie, you have... to get... away. Find the gang... and go home, protect yourself."_

"_What, I, I, I don't understand..." I sobbed tears crashing on his face._

"_They're here for you..." Zach whispered, lifting a blood dripping hand to caress my cheek. It was wet and warm as he passed his fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes still crying, enjoying his touch not bothered that he was covering my face and hair and clothes with his blood._

_#!#_

I winced as a sharp violent headache took over my mind.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked placing a concerned hand on my shoulder.

I nodded and frowned at him. I saw those scenes, I obviously knew him or used too. I stared at him eyes wide. I was the one with the lost memory which meant he had to know and the others, I might possible have known them as well.

"Oh my gosh!" I yelped as I stood up.

I grabbed my books from him and ran away, trying to lose myself in the shelves. I pressed my back against a shelf in the far corner of the library. I needed a few moments to recollect myself. I looked at the books in my grip and shook my head realizing that they were no longer going to help me. I put them behind me and gasped for breath. Suddenly a pair of green eyes was looking me straight in the eyes and I could see an unasked question in them. I raised a hand to his cheek slowly; as if afraid he would evaporate like an illusion. My eyes focused from his left eye to his right eye as I tried to figure out who exactly he was to me.

"Cammie?" He asked in hesitation as if afraid it wasn't me.

My heart jerked in my chest when he said my name. I stared at him my gaze filled with fear wondering if maybe it wasn't better this way. Perhaps I shouldn't remember, perhaps it was better if I forgot my past life.

"I… I don't know you." Is all I said before pushing him away and trying to get away from him.

"Yes, actually you do know me." He said roughly pushing me against the self again. I shook my head violently from side to side. "Cammie look at me." He ordered firmly. When I refused he begged me instead. "Look at ME Please!" I choked on a sob and shoved him away from me.

He banged into the shelf across the aisle making books tumble to the floor. I glared at him. "Do NOT touch me! You have no right. I may know your name, you may know mine but I do not know _you_ and you do not know_ me_. At least not anymore. I don't know who I was before but let me tell you I am not the same girl you knew."

He stared at me shocked and something seemed to register in his mind as he looked me up and down. His eyes lingered on my outfit, on my dyed hair and lastly on my eyes. He seemed to find the last piece of a puzzle he had been searching for as he accepted the fact that I was no longer the exact same girl. After all the Cammie he had known, would she have had the courage to kill without mercy?

"Would I have had the guts to kill willingly back then?" I asked, repeating the question I had thought in my mind. He opened and closed his mouth, like a goldfish, unable to answer me. "I thought not."

"Fine, you may not be the same girl as before but I still want to help you. The others and I were helping you before you lost your memory; let us help you once again."

I pondered his words for a moment, finally nodding as he grinned widely. "Perfect let me get the others." He proclaimed turning to leave.

"Wait." I said coldly, he paused and turned around slowly. "Make it clear to them that I don't know who they are. Make sure they understand that, I don't want a sappy reunion. Try and make them act as if they don't know me when they come."

He frowned slightly but in the end he conceded.

* * *

"This is Bex," The girl waved nonchalantly. "The dunderhead over there is Grant and the other one is Jonas." They grinned and waved gaily at me. "She's Liz." She threw me a shy smile. "He's Nick." He pointed at the boy at the far back who was whispering frantically with the black haired beauty. "And she's Macey." The girl slapped his arm and hastily said, "Let's not talk about this now." Before flicking her fingers at me in a sort of wave.

I looked at the two curiously, knowing they were up to something but simply shrugged. "Nice to meet you." I felt my heart twist when they shared disappointed looks after my words.

This was what I was afraid of, they were hoping I'd remember them if I talked to them. It was not the case and after a few hours of talking with them and organizing plans with all of them I felt extremely guilty at their pained expressions. Seeing them suffering made me want to remember for some odd reason. I may not act like it but I felt something when I saw them and from that moment on I knew: Once my job done I would do whatever it takes to get my memories back.

We had planned everything out and I felt the inexplicable need to have fresh air so I excused myself and went out onto Drake's balcony. He had a nice balcony in town and I could see all the lights twinkling in the darkness. Someone came to stand beside me and I let out a shaky breath.

"You okay?" He asked.

I turned around resting my back on the railing my hands holding me steady. The window sliding doors were closed and I could see the others glancing at us curiously from time to time.

"I don't really know anymore. Before you guys came along I was fine, never really wanting to know what I forgot but now that you're all here, talking to me. It makes me wonder, makes me _want _to know. I want to find out what Macey and Nick are up to, I want to remember all the times Liz uttered the words 'Oopsie daisies'. I want to roll my eyes when Grant says some random comment about food or other. I want to smile when Bex says 'Bloody hell'. But I can't because…"

He nodded seeming to understand what I meant, which was weird really because I myself didn't really know. "It'll come back eventually, for now just focus on taking down the Circle."

I turned my head, my body still facing the doors. He looked back at me and our eyes met like in one of those romantic movies I had watched with Drake when we had free time. He stepped closer until his chest was pressed up against my shoulder and arm. I had to tilt my head up a bit to see his face seeing as he was taller then me. He gave me a small smile and started playing with a lock of my hair.

I turned my face away rapidly, my hands clenching and unclenching around the black cool steel railing. "You'll remember me, Cammie."

I turned back to look at him. "What makes you so sure?" I questioned cheekily.

"I'm impossible to forget." He whispered with a smirk.

I blushed and looked down at my feet. I barely noticed that the curtains had been closed giving us unwanted privacy, at least on my part. In the end we just stood quietly side by side, enjoying the peace and quiet. Finally Zach stood and left informing me that he was going to eat. I told him I would join him in a bit but truth was, I wasn't even close to being hungry.

Suddenly there was a thud behind me, I started and jumped around to face the intruder.

"You startled me." I said to the boy.

"Sorry Cammie didn't mean to." He shrugged stepping closer to me.

The doors had been closed once again and I glanced nervously around me as he closed in on me. "What are you doing?"

"What I was supposed to do a long time ago but I was accidentally delayed by Drake." Alex explained.

"Which is?"

"Getting you." He growled.

"I shoulda known, you were always sickly sweet. Anyway let's get this over with."

After that everything happened very fast: He kicked me and just as I was about to duck but he wiped my legs out from under me and I fell backwards my head hitting the balcony railing, my head snapped forward and I crumpled to the floor. I heard glass crashing and then everything went black.

* * *

I woke up suddenly, it was dawn outside and without thinking I changed my close and slid out of the apartment. I didn't have a fleeting thought about the previous night nor about what happened, I simply walked out barefoot and wandered the streets. Well it looked like I was wandering; it _felt _like I was wandering but deep down in my mind I had a destination. I walked for hours until the sun was up high in the middle of the sky.

I arrived at a bank and handed the lady at the welcome desk my passport. She looked down at my bare feet but merely sighed and walked away with my identity paper. I stayed put, not blinking once until she came back and I followed her through empty corridors. Finally she motioned for me to enter a room. I glanced at her and entered hesitantly, not sure what to expect. She nodded at me and I placed my hand on the smooth surface in the middle of the bolted door.

The door slowly swung open to reveal a plain wooden table with a metal box on it. As well as a few drawers in the wall with locks and codes on them. The lady smiled and said, "I'll leave you alone."

She then left closing the door like I asked her. I stayed there for hours starting off by opening the box on the table. It had a small object in it and I fiddled with it before giving up on it and placing it gently on the table. I then found a few keys hidden in the box as well as a picture. It was of 'Cammie and gang' as was written on the back. I shook my head and moved over to the drawers opening the first one after a half hour I pulled out an envelope on which I could read: 'Don not open, send to CIA as soon as you come here.' Figuring I could trust what was written I put it on the table not even thinking about opening the envelope.

In the next drawer, this time it took me a full hour to open, I found small carton boxes that were no thicker than a DVD box again it said to send to the CIA though this time it didn't forbid me to open them so I did. What I found were little slips of paper filled with my writing, drawings and pictures and a CD in each. I shrugged before slipping them back in the boxes and putting them next to the envelope.

I moved towards the last drawer and opened them up in a jiffy. Inside I found what seemed like the hundredth box. I opened it and found multiple letters one for Rachel, Joe and Katherine, each with an adress. There was a journal as well which I grabbed and plopping onto the ground I opened and started to read. It was a journal of Matthew Morgan; I had been around enough Circle members to know that he was my father at least that was what I had managed to deduct. As I read it I understood what all the papers and boxes were. They were the key to destroying the Circle. Was it really all that simple? Just a couple of envelopes to send to the CIA and it was done? It was slightly hard to believe but then again it had taken my father a lifetime to collect all of the information. I stood up, tears in my eyes and picked up the object that I knew I had seen before,

#!#

_I turned one last corner and found myself in a small deserted waiting room; I crumbled on to the couch and raised the object close to my eyes, studying it curiously._

#!#

How had it gotten here? If I had it before I had lost my memory? Deciding not to dwell on unimportant things such as that I twisted and twirled it, I took out key from the first box and placed it carful at the center of the object. It hummed slightly before popping open. My eyes widened and I opened it wide to see a beautiful chain with a small pendent it was an emblem with M.M. carved on the back, this was just a gift nothing to aid the destruction of the Circle, just a present.

After sorting everything I had I gathered it all and kept the letters for the three people and the CIA firmly in hand, I then sneaked out of the bank and raced back to the apartment.

Sssssssss

"Well where could she have gone? We've checked the whole town and she's nowhere in sight." Grant said.

I discreetly shut the door behind me and walked into the salon without anyone noticing me. After a few moments I cleared my throat to attract attention. Bex jumped up, hands on her hips as she scowled at me.

"And where have you _been_?" She grounded sounding like a mother who worried all night when her daughter didn't come home at curfew.

I had a sudden flashback of a time when I snuck back into a room where the three girls on the couches were sleeping but as soon as I shut the door they all shot out of bed demanding to know where I was. I explained that I had only been to the kitchen and then with the girls deciding it was no use sleeping any longer we stayed up all night chatting about random things, but mainly the Blackthorne boys, who were staying at our school.

I gasped and dropped all my things to the floor. It wasn't much, it was barely an important memory but they were in it and now I recognized them.

"Bex?" I whispered.

Her eyes widened and she nodded slowly. I ran out to her, wrapping my arms around her neck. I quickly ushered the other girls to join and they finally let the tears flow. After a moment we pulled away from each other and I looked at the hopeful looking boys. I gave them a sorry smile and said, "Sorry boys, still don't remember you."

They sighed and Nick shook his head, "You get used to being the one left out in the end." Then he laughed joyously and asked where I had been.

I explained everything to them. They 'Ooh-ed' and 'Ahh-ed' in all the right places, I got to the end of my explanation and there was a long moment of silence. As we shared thoughtful looks Grant decided to break the silence, "So that's it then? A bunch of papers and the Circle is done for? Well bless my soul!".

"Bless my soul? Grant say that one more bloody time and you will no longer have the privilege to call yourself my boyfriend?!"

* * *

A month later we hadn't moved from Drakes apartment deciding to take it slow. Turns out that all Macey and Nick were going through was Nick promising to help Macey get away from a stalker that was seriously starting to freak her out. Nothing serious at least not to from my point of view. I was slowly regaining my memory though I still had many more blanks then memories. The week before going back to Gallagher like the others wanted to I went for a walk with Zach. We were walking along a river and stopped at a post box and I pulled out the packages we had to send to the CIA.

"Why didn't we do this before?" Zach wondered.

"Because…"

"Right… Okay."

I stepped forward and pushed it all into the mailbox. I closed my eyes as it slipped in falling to the bottom of it. Zach wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"You alright?" He asked.

I nodded placing my hands on his. "I just can't believe it's over."

He turned me around and stared me straight in the eyes. "It's not, it never will. The Circle will come back. It'll always find a way, I know it's not what you want to hear but when it does come back full force you'll be long gone, so will your children and your children's children. It took the Circle centuries to build up and now that it's been destroyed once the CIA will be on the lookout and it will take up to three times the time it took to build the first time.

I smiled at him and rested my forehead against his. "I guess your right but it's over for us, at least for now."

"For now." He repeated before leaning in a placing a chaste kiss on my lips but before he could pull away I pressed his lips harder and wrapped my arms around his neck. He sighed and held me tightly as he kissed me with a passion that made my knees buckle. Everything around us was a blur, even the catcalls from our friends who had in fact followed us. It was a gentle yet fierce kiss; it proved to me that he would be with me for as long as I needed. He would be with me when I faced my mother, he would be there when I went on my first CIA mission, and he would be there for my ups and downs. He would always be here to protect me, to love me and he would only leave if I asked him to. He smiled against my lips and my emotions soared on the feeling. We parted slowly and the turned to look at the others. The others ran up to us chatting loudly.

"So, we gonna go eat or what?" Grant asked.

**A/N: Sorry if this is a rushed ending. I know it is and I am really sorry. :( Hope this story wasn't too much of a disappointment. Check out** _Collecting Lies_**if you haven't already. Thanks for following this story, I don't know why you did. Thanks to all my faithful reviewers, fallowers and favoriters... Is that even a word? Love y'all! Please don't hate me! Please excuse the spelling mistakes and typos (might I remind you that I am French (alright I admit half Canadian but still!) and live in France so my computer doesn't show me my mistakes and I don't write in English often so my mistakes may be obvious to you but not me. So SORRY!)**


End file.
